Ore no Koto
by Michio Miura
Summary: [REMAKE] Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir. Dia sudah berkelana ke berbagai desa untuk menebus kesalahannya dulu. Namun suatu saat teori yang menyatakan dialah satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup, patah hanya karena bertemu dengan seorang ninja yang berasal dari desanya sendiri, Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Hujan deras yang dimbangi dengan petir menyambar menghantam daerah terpencil itu. Dua bukit yang mengapit dusun kecil semakin menyamarkan lokasinya. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu akibat lokasinya yang tersembunyi, membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya kurang begitu tahu dengan kondisi yang terjadi di luar.

Bagi seseorang yang tengah berlari kencang saat ini, dusun itu menjadi tempat yang sangat pas untuk menyembunyikan buntalan kain yang sudah ia jaga sedari tadi.

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 1**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

...

 _Dok dok dok_

Suara pintu yang diketuk kencang, membuat sang penghuni rumah harus kembali menyalakan api penerangan. Tidurnya yang terganggu bukan menjadi masalah, malah sudah sering ia mendapat gangguan saat malam dari para tetangganya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok, lelaki tua itu berjalan ke pintu depan rumah kayunya. Badai yang telah menerjang sejak tadi sore membuat suhu udara turun beberapa derajat. Oleh karena itu saat melewati perapian, kakek berusia hampir tujuhpuluh tahun itu menyempatkan untuk melempar beberapa kayu bakar.

"Sebentar." Suaranya juga bergetar, akibat usianya yang lanjut dan udara dingin yang menembus kulitnya. Dalam benaknya, pastilah para pemuda desa yang berkerumun di depan pintunya. Meminta beberapa ramuan obat yang akan mereka bawa untuk berburu di hutan. Walaupun sang kakek menyayangkan waktu yang kurang tepat untuk berburu beruang saat ini.

 _Ceklek_

Mata rabun sang kakek tidak mendapati beberapa bayangan tinggi yang semula menjadi asumsinya, bahkan tidak ada siapapun yang ditangkap mata keriputnya. Kakek tua itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan jika ada orang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi dan kembali memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Menyerah karena memang tidak ada seorang pun, kakek tua itu sudah bersiap untuk kembali masuk ke rumah kayunya sebelum ada suara melengking yang letaknya ada di bawah kakinya.

"Oee...oeee...oeee!"

Jelas saja kakek tua itu terkejut, belum pernah satu kali pun dalam hidupnya pintunya diketuk dan mendapati sebuah bayi yang terbungkus kain basah tergeletak di teras rumahnya. Dengan punggung yang terasa sakit saat membungkuk, kakek tua itu menggendong buntalan bayi yang masih berwarna merah. Membuat bayi itu semakin menangis kencang.

"Hush...hush...kau tersesat, nak?" Usapan pada kepala berambut hitam itu seketika menenangkan sang bayi, telapak tangan yang hangat membuat bayi itu merasa nyaman.

"Kau kedinginan?" Walaupun sang kakek tahu tidak akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya, tetap saja, sang kakek masih mengajaknya bicara.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kakek punya selimut hangat di dalam."

...

 _ **9 tahun kemudian**_

"Kakek! Kakek! Kakek!"

Seorang bocah kecil berlari kencang saat rumahnya sudah terlihat. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sedang duduk di pondok yang ada di depan rumah. Mengabaikan sandalnya yang tidak dilepas, bocah cilik itu langsung saja melompat ke samping orang yang ia panggil 'kakek'.

"Kakek!" Bocah itu menggelayut manja pada leher kakek tua yang tengah memijat pergelangan tangan seorang pelaggan.

"Ada apa, Kenichi?" Bukannya kesal akibat kedua pundaknya sakit, kakek itu malah tersenyum menanggapi.

"Lihat! Aku dapat kumbang tanduk sebesar ini!" Tangan kecilnya menunjukkan kumbang hitam tepat pada wajah sang kakek.

"Kau benar. Kumbangmu besar sekali." Kakek itu kembali melanjutkan menekan saraf-saraf pada tangan pasiennya.

" _Darou?!"_ Bocah bernama Kenichi itu turun dari punggung kakeknya, duduk di tidak jauh dari tempat kakeknya duduk. Bermain dengan serangga baru yang baru saja dia tangkap.

"Hahahahaha. Cucumu lucu sekali Jiro." Si pasien yang sudah menjadi langganan tetap ikut menimpali. Selalu saja ia merasa terhibur jika melihat Kenichi berseliweran saat dirinya di terapi. Laki-laki tua itu jadi teringat masa kecil cucunya.

Sedangkan kakek yang bernama Jiro hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika bersangkutan dengan Kenichi. Bocah kecil yang dulu ia temukan di depan rumahnya. Banyak orang yang berebut untuk merawat bayi kecil itu, mengingat betapa tampannya wajah bayi merah itu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyerahkannya, bagaimanapun dialah orang yang dipercaya untuk merawat bayi itu. Menamakannya dengan Kenichi, seperti nama anaknya yang dulu meninggal akibat pergi berperang.

Jika seandainya suatu saat ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang mengaku sebagai orang tua Kenichi, mungkin kakek Jiro tidak akan menyerahkan cucunya begitu saja. Kakek tujuhpuluh tujuh tahun itu sudah terlalu sayang pada bocah kecil itu.

Mata hitamnya menggerling pada cucu angkatnya. Tengkurap dengan kaki yang digoyang-goyangkan, tangan mungilnya tengah mengelus sayap kumbang hitam itu pelan. Sejak kecil kakek Jiro sudah menanamkan rasa kasih sayang kepada sesama pada Kenichi. Membuat laki-laki kecil itu tumbuh menjadi bocah baik dan sopan.

"Kenichi! Ayo main!" Dua anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Kenichi datang dengan membawa sebuah tongkat kayu di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ouh!"

...

" _Sugee!_ " Salah satu bocah tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat tangan Kenichi menggenggam sebuah serangga besar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan satu bocah lagi.

"Kau dapat darimana?" Teman jabrik hitamnya ini selalu mendapat barang bagus.

"Aku memanjat pohon paling tinggi untuk medapat kumbang tanduk ini." Kenichi tentu senang menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya dia memanjat pohon raksasa yang terletak di tengah desa. Mengabaikan beberapa lecet yang menghiasi lutut kakinya.

"Kau memang hebat Ken." Mereka bertiga sudah berencana akan memancing di hilir sungai, sehingga kedua bocah itu telah membawa alat pancing dari rumah mereka. Berbeda dengan Kenichi, anak itu tidak membutuhkan kail ataupun tombak kayu untuk mendapatkan ikan. Hanya masuk ke dalam air, maka tidak lama kemudian kedua tangannya sudah dipenuhi beberapa ikan. Tapi kali ini Kenichi hanya akan menemani kedua temannya, ia masih terlalu senang mendapat kumbang besar itu. Saat ketiganya melewati sebuah lapangan luas, beberapa anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun diatasnya menghentikan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau punya sesuatu yang menarik." Anak dengan tubuh paling besar bersedekap sambil menampilkan raut menantangnya.

"Khehe, kau benar. Hei, lihat. Dia punya kumbang tanduk lumayan besar." Salah satu anak yang berdiri di belakangnya tiba-tiba merebut kumbang itu dari tangan Kenichi. Memamerkan pada temannya yang lain.

"Kembalikan kumbangku." Kenichi tentu tidak terima jika miliknya diambil begitu saja. Dengan tinggi tubuh yang tidak seberapa, Kenichi mencoba meraih kumbang itu dari tangan si perebut. Sekali lompat Kenichi bisa saja mengambil kumbangnya, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menyakiti makhluk kecil itu, sehingga Kenichi melompat hanya untuk menyundul kepala bocah nakal itu.

" _Ittai!"_

"Rasakan. Sekarang kembalikan kumbangku." Kenichi tetap meminta kumbangnya untuk dikembalikan. Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang berdiri gemetar ketakutan. Masalahnya anak-anak yang menghadang mereka adalah kumpulan anak paling nakal yang ada di desa.

"Kau–Berani-beraninya." Memberikan kode pada teman-temannya, beberapa anak sudah berdiri mengelilingi tiga bocah kecil itu. Bersiap dengan masing-masing tinjunya.

Kenichi adalah yang pertama sadar. Dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa, ia mencoba untuk melawan. Maka saat ada anak pertama yang akan menghadiahi wajahnya dengan pukulan Kenichi menghindar. Menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membalik serangannya.

 _Duak_

Serangan demi serangan berhasil Kenichi tangkis, bukan hanya yang ditujukan padanya saja, kedua temannya tidak luput dari jangkauan lindungannya. Meskipun sebagian luka yang dideranya saat ini diperoleh dari tergores batu akibat jatuh.

Merasa kesal dengan beberapa temannya yang tidak berguna, anak dengan serangga di tangannya maju. Ikut-ikutan menyerang. Sehingga lima lawan satu sekarang. Dengan bertambahnya lawan yang harus Kenichi hadapi, membuat bocah sembilan tahun itu harus pintar menghindar.

Salah satu anak berhasil mendaratkan tinjunya pada pelipis Kenichi, membuat tubuhnya kembali tersungkur ke tanah. Rasa sakit yang baru dia derita tidak terlalu ia pusingkan ketika mata hitamnya menangkap kedua temannya yang sekarang menjadi target pukulan.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Saat Kenichi akan bangkit untuk menolong teman-temannya, ada sebuah kaki yang menginjak betis kirinya.

"Itu balasan karena berani melawanku." Mata Kenichi terpaku pada kedua temannya yang sekarang tengah dipukuli. Seharusnya Kenichi berikan saja kumbang itu daripada melawan. Akibatnya mereka yang tidak salah apa-apa harus mendapat perlakuan seperti itu akibat dirinya yang egois.

Jemarinya menggenggam tanah erat, menyalurkan kemarahannya pada pasir tak bersalah itu. Mata hitam tajamnya yang menatap lurus pada teman-temanya, tanpa diduga berubah menjadi merah. Dengan sebuah koma di setiapnya.

...

Seorang dengan rambut hitam berdiri bersandar pada sebuah dahan pohon. Menyaksikan seorang anak kecil yang melawan lima orang dengan tubuh lebih besar darinya. Bukan bagaimana cara bocah itu mengalahkan musuhnya yang menjadi perhatiannya, tapi sepasang mata merah yang begitu ia inginkanlah alasannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

...

Jiro menatap heran pada cucunya. Saat pergi tadi dia terlihat sangat senang, berbeda dengan sekarang. Tampak murung dengan penampilan berantakan. Jika Kenichi sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya, bocah itu akan kembali saat matahari hampir bersembunyi bukannya saat hari masih terang benderang seperti sekarang.

Di tubuh kecil itu, Jiro mendapati beberapa bagian yang mengalirkan darah segar. Dengan segera Jiro menghampiri cucunya yang terlihat sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhmu, Kenichi?" Panik tentu saja, cucu yang besarkan dengan jerih payahnya terluka banyak. Kenichi tidak menanggapi, malah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang terluka di balik tangannya.

"Kau bertengkar?" Jiro hanya menebak saja, tidak tahu jika tebaknya memang benar. Kenichi malah menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari kakeknya.

"Kenapa diam?" Sambil bertanya Jiro mengeluarkan cakhra penyembuh dari tangannya. Mengusap ke semua luka yang bisa lihat. Tidak tahu dengan luka yang ada di balik pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau berkelahi. Tapi harus dengan alasan yang jelas." Mendengar petuah dari kakeknya membuat Kenichi semakin menunduk.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sampai sesedih ini?" Jiro tahu Kenichi bukanlah anak yang cengeng hanya gara-gara mendapat luka, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat cucunya sampai menangis seperti ini.

...

 _Hanya Kenichi yang masih berdiri. Tujuh anak lainnya terlentang di tanah dengan tidak berdaya. Meskipun ada tujuh, hanya lima anak saja menjadi korban hantamannya. Mana mungkin ia akan menyakiti teman-temannya, walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat hilang kendali. Kenichi masih bisa membedakan mana yang teman ataupun lawan._

 _Tidak jauh dari tubuh anak yang tak berdaya, teronggok serangga yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Kenichi dengan yakin itu Kimimarou-nya, serangga yang direbut dan menjadi alasan dirinya berkelahi._

" _Mons-ter." Kenichi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Suaranya putus-putus akibat luka yang dideritanya._

" _Monster." Kali ini dari anak lainnya yang berusaha bangkit. Semakin lama kata'monster' semakin sering ia dengar. Masing-masing anak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu._

 _Kenichi geram, ia akan kembali melancarkan serangannya jika tidak melihat ada tatapan ketakutan dari kedua temannya. Hal yang membuatnya tersadar. Kepalan tangan Kenichi terbuka, tubuhnya seolah kosong tak bernyawa. Tatapannya dia gulirkan ke berbagai bagian, ada bercak-bercak darah yang tersirat di pasir di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak hanya itu, tubuh anak-anak yang tadi menyerangnya terlihat parah._

" _Minna–"_

" _Monster." Mata hitam itu melebar. Tubuh Kenichi menegang, sebutan yang barusan dia dengar keluar dari mulut salah satu temannya. Tidak hanya itu tatapan yang tadi menunjukkan ketakutan kini berganti menjadi tatapan jijik. Satu, tidak, keduanya menunjukkan tatapan yang sama._

" _Pergi dari sini monster!"_

...

Pintu geser itu terbuka, membuat sebuah tubuh kecil yang bergelung di atas futon terlihat. Semenjak tadi posisinya tetap sama, membelakangi pintu dan malah menghadap ke tembok. Lilin kamar juga tidak menyala, sehingga hanya pintu yang menjadi perantara masuknya cahaya.

"Kenichi, ayo makan dulu." Jiro meletakkan nampan yang berisi mangkuk nasi dan sup di dekat cucunya. Kenichi malah semakin menggelung tubuhnya. Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada kakeknya Kenichi hanya ingin sendiri.

"Setelah makan, kita pergi lihat festival."

...

Ada tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan Kenichi semenjak keluar dari rumah. Suasana jalanan desa begitu ramai sehingga Jiro tidak ingin mengambil risiko kehilangan cucunya. Bahkan jika ia masih kuat, Jiro lebih memilih untuk menggendong Kenichi di pundaknya.

Laki-laki itu sudah terlalu tua untuk melihat festival yang diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali di desanya. Tapi jika dengan hal ini bisa mengubah suasana hati Kenichi, maka Jiro lebih memilih kakinya yang kesemutan keesokan harinya daripada menatap raut murung Kenichi untuk beberapa hari.

Sudah banyak stan-stan yang mereka lewati, dari sekian banyak itu tidak ada satupun yang membuat Kenichi tertarik. Pada festival-festival sebelumnya Kenichi pasti memilih stan dengan berbagai macam permainan untuk mendapat hadiah. Seperti melempar cincin atau menangkap ikan. Dan setelahnya akan ada banyak hadiah dan berkantung-kantung plastik berisi ikan yang menghiasi tangan Kenichi.

"Kau ingin makan takoyaki?" Kenichi menggeleng sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan kakeknya. Daritadi Kenichi hanya menunduk, takut jika akan bertemu dengan dua temannya disini. Jiro hanya menghela nafas, akan sangat sulit mengembalikan kondisi Kenichi seperti semula. Tapi mata rabunnya menemukan sesuatu.

"Lihat Ken, ada ninja disini." Jiro menunjuk tiga orang laki-laki dengan pakaian yang sama. Dari penampilannya, sudah dapat ditebak jika ketiga orang itu berasal dari salah satu lima desa besar. Atau bisa dikatakan mereka dari desa paling besar.

"Jarang sekali ada ninja yang melakukan misi disini." Kenichi menatap kakeknya, penjelasan yang kurang begitu ia mengerti. Bocah itu bahkan tidak tahu apa itu ninja.

"Ninja?"

Jiro tersenyum, akhirnya cucunya mau juga bicara. "Orang yang melakukan berbagai macam misi."

"Misi apa?"

"Apa saja. Kau tahu, setiap ninja punya jurus mereka masing-masing." Mereka bicara sambil berjalan, topik perihal ninja telah membuat Kenichi kembali pada dirinya. Bocah itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Seperti jurus milik Kakek?" Suara Kenichi juga kembali terdengar antusias. Jika bicara soal jurus, hanya kakeknya saja yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya hijau untuk menyembuhkan di desa itu.

"Begitulah. Tapi lebih hebat lagi."

"Kalau begitu Kakek seorang ninja?" Jiro tertawa pelan mendapati kepolosan cucunya.

"Bukan. Untuk menjadi seorang ninja, harus ikut tes dulu." Kenichi mendapat usapan pada kepala jabriknya.

"Tes apa?"

"Kakek tidak tahu." Jiro sedikit menyesal karena tidak memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan Kenichi. Memang ia kurang begitu tahu mengenai sistem ninja di desa-desa besar.

"Kakek." Jiro menunduk menanggapi panggilan Kenichi. Meskipun umurnya baru sembilan, tinggi Kenichi setara dengan pundaknya.

"Hm?"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin jadi ninja."

...

Kenichi masih membutuhkan beberapa akar tanaman lagi untuk kembali ke rumah. Kakeknya menyuruhnya untuk mencari persediaan tanaman obat di hutan dekat bukit. Mengingat setelah festival banyak orang yang mengeluh terlalu lelah karena persiapan acara itu. Kenichi yang masih tidak mau bermain dengan temannya akhirnya mendapat tugas itu. Tidak masalah baginya, bocah itu juga sudah bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Maka, hanya berbekal keranjang rotan dan sekop Kenichi berangkat ke hutan pagi-pagi.

Bekal yang dibuat kakeknya sudah habis sedari tadi, sehingga ia mencari beberapa buah untuk dimakan sebagai camilan. Membuatnya masih berada disini meski hari sudah beranjak siang. Meskipun begitu, Kenichi juga masih malas untuk kembali. Kakeknya pasti masih menangani beberapa orang yang mengeluh pinggangnya sakit.

Mata hitamnya menemukan hal aneh dari balik pepohonan lebat. Asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi yang berasal dari arah desanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kenichi mengambil keranjangnya, memasukkan semua daun dan akar yang baru saja ia temukan tanpa perlu dipilah. Berlari secepat yang bisa agar segera sampai dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat melihat jalan utama di desanya adalah berhenti mendadak. Rumah warga yang sudah ia hapal siapa nama pemiliknya, terlihat tengah dilahap api yang berkobar. Tidak hanya itu, banyak tubuh berserakan yang menghiasi setiap sisi rumah. Tubuh pemilik toko roti, tubuh pasangan suami istri yang biasa memberinya susu sapi setiap hari, tubuh kepala desa, dan juga tubuh...salah satu temannya. Hanya itu yang bisa Kenichi kenali dan sisanya hanya tuhannlah yang tahu, melihat bagaimana terpanggangnya tubuh mereka.

Kaki Kenichi kembali berlari, menembus kobaran api, ketika pikiran bagaimana kondisi kakeknya berseliwer di kepalanya. Rumahnya ada di ujung jalan desa, masih ada kemungkinan jika api masih belum sampai kesana. Memang benar jika rumahnya belum terbakar, tapi melihat ada gerombolan orang berdiri di depan rumahnya membuat Kenichi berhenti, apalagi melihat tubuh ringkih yang tengah meringkuk di tanah. Itu tubuh kakeknya.

"OI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKEKKU?!" Kenichi melempar batu pada salah satu kepala orang yang tengah menyiksa Kakeknya. Teriakannya juga membuat semua atensi laki-laki itu kini berpindah padanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Suara itu dari orang yang kepalanya dilempar batu. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar tidak membuat Kenichi takut sama sekali.

"K..ken-nichi...pe-pergi...dari...si-sini." Meskipun tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka, Jiro masih berusaha bangkit untuk mencegah orang itu mendekati Kenichi.

"Kakek!" Bocah itu menjerit saat tubuh kakeknya dihempaskan dengan keras tanpa perasaan.

"Kalian. Cepat ikat bocah itu." Dua orang mendekat ke tempat Kenichi berdiri. Membawa seutas tali tambang dengan beberapa kertas dengan tulisan aneh. Kenichi berusaha kabur saat dua orang itu memburunya, berlari menghindar dan malah tertangkap oleh lainnya. Tubuh kecil itu meronta saat cengkraman pada kedua tangannya mengerat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriakan yang ditanggapi angin lalu. Saat seseorang akan mengikat tangan dan kakinya, beberapa jarum terbang ke arah tangan orang itu. Membuatnya langsung terkapar akibat racun yang terkandung dalam jarum itu.

"Kakek!" Kenichi tahu itu perbuatan kakeknya, meskipun tubuh ringkih itu dipenuhi luka sang kakek masih saja berusaha untuk melindunginya.

"Cih. Kakek sialan."

 _Jrassh_

Sebuah pedang menembus dada kiri Jiro. Membuat kinerjanya terhenti seketika. Kenichi melotot saat melihat secara langsung bagaimana pedang tajam itu menembus jantung kakeknya. Darah yang menyiprat deras mengotori pipinya saat pedang itu ditarik cepat. Seketika indra pendengarannya menghilang, Kenichi tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakan sekawanan bandit itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada tubuh sang kakek yang sekarang tidak bernyawa. Terdiam kaku, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Satu orang berusaha mengikat kembali tangan kecil bocah lelaki itu, akibat salah satu kawannya yang tumbang dirinyalah yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan hal itu. Melimpahkan acara hitung uang yang kini dikerjakan oleh sisa rekannya.

"Ya ampun. Apa bagusnya sih bocah kurus kering begini? Untuk mendapatkannya saja, bos menyuruh membakar desa kecil in _–_ " Belum sempat laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah warna merah pekat membuat kata yang akan ia ucapkan berhenti di udara. Warna merah yang laki-laki itu dapati terletak pada kedua mata bocah cilik itu.

" _Aarrgghhh!"_ Suara jeritan yang langsung menyadarkan beberapa orang yang tengah terlena dengan hasil yang mereka dapa dari menjarah harta penduduk desa.

Orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengikat tubuh kecil itu, terjatuh tak berdaya dengan dada yang terbuka lebar. Membuat delapan orang itu panik mencari bocah kecil yang menjadi target mereka sebenarnya.

" _Arrrgggh!"_ Satu persatu laki-laki itu berjatuhan dengan luka yang sama. Dada kiri mereka menganga cukup lebar. Membuat pelataran rumah kayu itu digenangi darah yang masih mengucur dari tubuh tiap korbannya.

Tinggal satu orang yang tersisa. Dalam hidupnya belum pernah ia mendapati seorang musuh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dalam kasusnya anak-anak yang dia maksud. Tidak mungkin ada anak kecil yang bisa menumbangkan sembilan anak buahnya dengan mudah. Apalagi bocah sekecil ini.

Hal yang tidak ia duga adalah Kenichi sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah pedang yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membunuh kakeknya, mengacung tepat di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Jangan bunuh aku." Laki-laki itu menyadari kesempatan untuk lolos hanya berkisar beberapa persen saja, sehingga di detik-detik akhir hidupnya, ia memohon. Seperti tuli, Kenichi malah menancapkan ujung pedang itu. Menembus beberapa senti ke dalam dada orang yang membunuh kakeknya. Kenichi mendongak, menampilkan kedua mata merah dengan dua koma di setiap matanya.

"Selamat tinggal."

 _Jrrash_

Kenichi mendekati tubuh yang sudah mendingin itu. Duduk bersimpuh memeluk kakeknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Air matanya mengalir deras, hanya ada isakan lirih. Seharusnya dia kembali lebih awal tadi, dengan begitu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang ada di desa itu harus meregang nyawa.

Api mulai merambat membakar rumahnya, namun bocah itu masih saja memeluk jasad kakeknya. Tidak peduli apakah nanti ia akan mati terpanggang atau tidak. Yang pasti, ia hanya ingin bersama dengan kakeknya, itu saja.

Tapi telinganya menangkap sebuah langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kenichi tidak peduli, orang itu sisa dari kawanan bandit yang akan membunuhnya atau apa. Pikiran dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berusaha melawan. Maka ia punggungi saja dia. Semakin lama langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, tanpa dia duga sebuah tangan mengelus rambut jabriknya yang basah dengan pelan.

" _Koi yo."_ Kenichi harus mengakui, suara laki-laki yang masih mengusap kepalanya adalah suara paling hangat yang selama ini ia dengar.

...

 _ **3 tahun kemudian**_

Matahari masih baru menampakkan cahayanya ketika dia baru saja menyelesaikan _sit-up_ nya yang keseribu. Perutnya yang mulai terbentuk, ia biarkan polos tanpa penutup. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya ia lap dengan handuk yang sebelumnya telah ia siapkan. Jam weker masih menunjuk angka 6, ia masih punya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum berkumpul di gerbang bersama timnya.

Maka dari itu, segera ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Sikat gigi dan memotong sebagian rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Ditatapnya cermin yang menampilkan raut wajahnya saat ini. Mata tajam yang dulu ia ingat tidak pernah sekalipun menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan bibir yang selalu melengkung tinggi, kini berganti menjadi datar. Tidak ingin waktunya terbuang secara percuma, Kenichi menyudahi acara di kamar mandinya.

Berjalan ke rak pakaian untuk mengambil kaos hitam, tidak lupa dengan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Setelahnya ia mengambil jaket yang ia gantung, memakainya secara cepat. Ikat kepala yang terletak tidak jauh juga ia ambil, memakainya di kepalanya.

Sebuah ikat kepala sebagai penanda dirinya seorang shinobi Konoha.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bukannya dilanjutin kok malah kembali ke chap 1 sih? pasti semua bakal mikir begitu, am i right? yups, memang saya sengaja balik lg ke chap 1, saya merasa cerita yang saya buat sebelumnya alurnya kacau dan cepet banget, makanya saya ingin memperbaikinya. maaf sebelumnya, tp tenang kok ceritanya gak bakalan beda sama sebelumnya, hanya sebagian yang saya ganti. untuk ketidaknyamanannya saya mohon maaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia sudah berdiri tigapuluh menit di dekat pintu gerbang. Tas ransel yang beratnya tidak seberapa ia geletakkan di bawah kakinya, pegal juga menenteng benda itu. Walaupun Kenichi sudah mengingatkan berkali-kali, teman satu timnya selalu membuatnya menunggu. Bukan masalah lama tidaknya, namun jika hal ini tetap dibiarkan maka timnya menjadi tidak disiplin.

Dua menit Kenichi menggerutu, seorang gadis melompat terjun dari dahan pohon. Mengibarkan rambut perak panjangnya yang ia gerai.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Kasumi datang dengan penampilan biasanya. Berjalan mendekati ketua timnya yang terlihat merengut.

"Tigapuluh dua menit duapuluh sembilan detik." Ucap Kenichi sakarstik. Mereka seharusnya sudah berangkat sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, _kaichou._ " Satu tepukan mendarat di pundak Kenichi. Cengiran tipis ikut andil menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Merayu lebih tepatnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk datang jam tujuh, kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Dan mulailah, kuliah pagi dari Kenichi yang sangat Kasumi hindari. Gadis itu sangat membutuhkan satu temannya lagi untuk menemaninya, enak saja hanya dirinya yang dapat omelan dari _chunin_ muda itu. Tidak beberapa lama saat Kenichi masih menyelesaikan separuh materi pembelajarannya, datang seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan anggota terakhir dari tim. Nafasnya tersengal karena berlari.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Kenichi menatap tajam Hideki, berharap dengan tatapan itu ia bisa sedikit menakutinya.

" _Warui._ Aku bangun kesiangan." Alasan yang semakin mengobarkan bara api. Bukannya tertolong, alasan yang baru dua detik lalu ia ucapkan malah semakin mengancam keselamatannya.

Kasumi lebih memilih sedikit menjauh, menjauh dari kedua _nakama–_ nya yang sekarang tengah kejar-kejaran seperti di film.

.

.

.

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 2**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

.

.

.

Tim mereka adalah tim khusus. Entah apa maksud sang _nanadaime_ Hokage mempertemukan mereka di kelompok yang sama. Dimulai dari keturunan langsung _rokudaime_ , seorang Morino, dan juga _chunin_ muda yang baru saja diangkat. Usia mereka sama, bahkan dulu mereka satu akademi. Namun berbeda dengan si kapten tim yang hanya menempuh dua tahun saja.

Tidak ada _sensei_ seperti di tim lainnya. Hanya beberapa kali saja ada seorang pendamping yang mendampingi, itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Selebihnya tim yang berisikian dua _genin_ itu melakukan misi bertiga.

Ketiga bocah berusia dua belasan itu duduk berhadapan, mendiskusikan strategi yang mereka lakukan untuk misi kali ini. Hanya misi simpel dengan _rank-B_ , menjaga rombongan pedagang yang melewati jurang Ame. Dalam minggu ini mereka mendapat tiga misi berturut-turut. Membuat tiga remaja itu belum mendapat libur sama sekali. Sehingga Kenichi tidak terlalu memarahi tentang keterlambatan Hideki kali ini.

"Kasumi kau jaga bagian depan, jika kau melihat sesuatu langsung lapor padaku." Kasumi hanya mengangguk mendengar bagiannya. Dari rencana yang mereka sepakati, posnya lah yang dirasa paling aman.

Hideki mendapat bagian tengah, dimana barang-barang dengan nilai berharga diangkut. Bocah jabrik itu juga setuju-setuju saja dengan bagiannya, malahan terlihat senang. Sedang Kenichi mendapat bagian paling tidak enak. Menjaga buritan. Dimana risiko diserang paling tinggi, namun hanya sang kapten saja yang bisa diandalkan jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi penyerangan. Bukannya kedua _nakama–_ nya tidak sanggup, bukan, mereka bisa juga mengatasinya namun tidak sebagus dirinya. Hideki yang pasti akan panik duluan atau malah Kasumi yang akan maju duluan.

Tujuan utama Kenichi menempatkan Kasumi pada bagian depan bukan semata-mata memberi gadis itu tempat teraman, melainkan mata coklat itu selalu saja awas dengan bahaya. Lalu Hideki juga tidak akan terlalu panik jika berada di tengah, Morino _junior_ itu selalu saja khawatir dengan sesuatu hal yang belum mesti terjadi. Namun dengan adanya itu, ada beberapa bahaya yang bisa mereka deteksi lebih awal.

Saat mereka datang, hari sudah beranjak sore. Para pedagang sudah siap sedari tadi. Tidak seperti yang tertera dalam gulungan misi, mata hitam Kenichi menangkap ada enam buah kereta tambahan, menjadikannya ada tigabelas kereta.

"Kalian baru datang." Pria berkumis dengan tubuh tambun memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Maaf. Ada sedikit kendala tadi." Kenichi menundukkan kepala diikuti dengan kedua temannya. Tapi tidak sedalam Hideki.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Kenichi memutuskan untuk berangkat. Perjalanan dari desa kecil itu ke Ame membutuhkan waktu sepuluh jam, jadi jika tidak ada halangan rombongan itu akan sampai dini hari.

Tiga atau empat jam sudah Kenichi beserta tim _–_ nya mengawal rombongan itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mengindikasi kalau mereka diikuti ataupun terjadi penyerangan, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu mereka mulai memasuki daerah yang rawan. Ditambah hujan mulai mengguyur deras.

Jarak pandangnya hanya sepuluh meter, itupun tidak jelas. Membuat dia harus memasang mata dalam mode supertajam. Anjing _kuchiyose_ milik Kasumi juga tidak terlalu membantu dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini.

Dari arah depan telinga Kenichi menangkap suara keras, longsoran batu yang sangat tidak biasa. Mungkinkah?

"Kenichi! Kita diserang!" Itu suara teriakan Kasumi. Nadanya melengking tinggi, menembus suara derasnya hujan.

Kenichi langsung melompat ke atas gerobak barang. Meneliti apa yang terjadi di depan. Sekelompok _nuke–nin_ yang berdiri di atas longsoran batu. Akibat tumpukan batu dan tanah itu, satu-satunya jalan terputus. Membuat rombongan itu terjebak, tak bisa kemana-mana karena sebelah kiri mereka adalah jurang yang dalam.

Takut kalau tiba-tiba bagian belakang diserang, Kenichi tetap siaga pada posisinya. Namun melihat Kasumi dan Hideki yang mulai terpojok membuat Kenichi berpikir ulang. Dengan cepat, posisi Kenichi berada di bagian depan sekarang. Membantu melawan komplotan ninja yang menyerang mereka.

"Kasumi! Bawa semuanya pergi. Dan kau, Hideki, bantu mereka membawa gerobak menjauh dari sini. Biar aku yang akan melawan mereka."

Kasumi tahu tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berdebat, maka dengan berat hati Kasumi berlari menjauh untuk menggiring para pedagang untuk segera pergi. Tidak semua pedagang yang ada adalah laki-laki, ada perempuan dan juga anak-anak. Membuat kemanan mereka menjadi prioritas utama. Hideki juga sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan sang ketua, tapi berhubung mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga _keduanya_ membuat ia harus angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan salah satu teman baiknya melawan belasan _nuke–nin_ sendirian.

...

Suara senjata yang beradu dan juga suara jeritan terdengar cukup lama. Mengalahkan belasan orang tidak semudah yang Kenichi pikirkan, apalagi mereka semua adalah ninja, dengan jurus yang berbeda tiap orangnya namun dengan elemen yang sama. Air. Pantas saja mereka bisa membuat longsor batu dengan hebat, mereka menggunakan jurus air untuk membuat batu yang ada disekeliling menjadi erosi.

Semenjak di akademi dulu, dia hanya mempelajari jurus-jurus dasar. Tidak ada jurus khusus yang dia pelajari seperti Kasumi dengan _chidori_ –nya atau Hideki dengan elemen tanahnya. Hanya berbekal beberapa kertas peledak dan juga kunai di kantong belakangnya, Kenichi lulus ujian _chunin_ pertamanya. Membuatnya menjadi _chunin_ termuda di angkatannya.

Namun gelar _genin_ ataupun _chunin_ tidak banyak membantu dalam kondisinya sekarang. Hanya keterampilan ataupun kemampuan yang benar-benar bisa membantunya untuk menghindari serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Semprotan air yang besar berhasil mengenai kaki kirinya, membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan terjatuh.

 _Bruakk_

Untung saja lumpur menjadi tempat pendaratannya, rasa sakit akibat terjatuh menjadi sedikit berkurang. Tapi bukan waktunya untuk menghela nafas, ada sebuah pedang berkarat yang kini melayang ke lehernya. Untungnya Kenichi segera sadar, kunai yang ia ambil cepat menghalang pedang itu memutus tenggorokannya.

Dirinya sudah dikepung delapan orang yang siap dengan jurusnya masing-masing. Mata Kenichi berkedip pelan untuk menghilangkan tetesan air hujan, sekalian menunggu tempo yang tepat untuk kembali menyerang.

Ingat genangan lumpur yang Kenichi tempati saat ini? Tanah yang bercampur air itu tiba-tiba mengeras, memerangkap tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sial." Kenichi sangat jarang mengumpat.

"Berhentilah melawan, bocah. Kau tahu kalau kau kalah jumlah." Menurut Kenichi dia akan melakukan hal yang dikatakan orang itu? Tidak. Dia akan terus menggeliat melepaskan diri.

"Dia lucu sekali. Bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan." Salah satu dari mereka tertawa, kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya. Kenichi memasang mata tajamnya.

"Tapi harus aku akui bocah. Kau hebat bisa bertahan sampai selama ini." Ya, biasanya kawanan _nuke–nin_ itu hanya perlu waktu belasan menit saja untuk melumpuhkan target.

"Karena kami terlalu bersenang-senang, kami jadi lupa dengan tujuan utama kami." Menjarah kawanan pedagang maksudnya, Kenichi paham. Dengan sekali anggukan dua orang melesat pergi atas perintahnya, membuat hanya ada delapan orang yang ada di sekeliling Kenichi saat ini.

"Kalian pikir dengan mengirim dua orang, kalian bisa mengalahkan _nakama_ ku?" Kenichi terkekeh pelan diikuti dengan senyum miring.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, _kaichou_. Dua orang suruhanku bukanlah ninja biasa."

"Dan kedua temanku juga tidak bisa disebut dengan _biasa_." Kenichi tidak berbohong, kedua temannya tidak akan kalah hanya karena melawan dua ninja kacangan seperti mereka. Mengingat elemen yang dimiliki Kasumi. Sungguh jenius orang yang mengirim mereka untuk misi kali ini.

Mendengar Kenichi berkata demikian, tidak membuat pria besar itu senang. Maju lebih dekat dan memukul kepala Kenichi keras.

 _Duakk_

Darah segar merembes keluar dari pelipis kanannya. Tidak hanya sekali, laki-laki itu memukulinya berkali-kali. Diikuti dengan beberapa orang lain, kini tubuh remaja itu dipenuhi luka. Bahkan mereka tidak lagi menggunakan tangan kosong, kunai dan beberapa benda tajam lain berhasil mengoyak dagingnya hingga robek.

...

Sial!

Seharusnya aku tidak lengah tadi. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku malah terjebak di lumpur bodoh ini, alih-alih mengalahkan kawanan ninja itu. Sekarang sebagai imbasnya, keselamatan kedua teman dan para pedagang itu yang menjadi taruhan. Tapi aku yakin Kasumi dan Hideki pasti bisa melawan mereka.

Dan beralih lagi pada tubuhku yang masih saja tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Darah yang mengalir keluar semakin membuat kesadaranku menghilang. Kepalaku pusing, pikiranku juga tidak berjalan semestinya gara-gara hal itu. Semakin lama kelopak mataku terasa berat, menuntut untuk segera menyembunyikan pupil hitamku.

Ingin sekali aku meledakkan tempat ini jika kertas peledakku tidak basah. Atau ikut menggenggam kunai dan melukai mereka satu per satu, namun mengingat kedua tanganku juga terendam dalam di lumpur membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Apa ini yang mereka sebut dengan _akhir_?

Apa mungkin aku juga akan berakhir seperti kakek atau orang-orang di desa?

Kakek, ya?

Pengorbanannya akan sia-sia jika aku hanya berdiam diri. Tidak hanya kakek, kematian orang-orang di desajuga. Mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku menggigit kunai yang hendak menancap di wajah sebelah kiriku. Menangkap kuat dengan gigiku hingga besi itu retak. Mata yang semula sayu, kini menatap tajam orang yang memegang senjata itu.

...

"Cih. Kurang sedikit saja, dia masih melawan." Salah satu laki-laki dengan pakaian kulit menarik kunainya yang berada di mulut sang korban.

 _Buagh_

Satu tinju mendarat di pipi putih Kenichi. Membuat gigitan pada kunai itu terlepas, lagipula pukulan kuat itu menghempaskan tubuh Kenichi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari bocah duabelas tahun itu.

"Aku sudah muak. Akan aku habisi dia." Pedang panjang yang masih berada di sarungnya ditarik cepat. Mengacung tegak, bersiap menebas leher yang berwana merah karena darah.

Kelopak mata Kenichi tidak menutup. Malah hitam pekatnya menatap orang itu tanpa berkedip. Kenichi tahu apa yang akan terjadi tidak lama lagi. Kemungkinan besar kepalanya akan terpisah dari tubuhnya, itu artinya ia akan benar-benar _berakhir_.

Jika memang ia berakhir disini–mati, delapan orang ini akan langsung pergi untuk mengejar para pedagang beserta kedua temannya. Dan bisa dipastikan Kasumi dan Hideki akan kesulitan mengingat mereka juga perlu menjaga banyak orang.

Memikirkan kedua _nakama–_ nya, entah kenapa pikiran Kenichi memutar kenangan dulu.

...

 _"Kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tidak perlu malu. Katakan saja siapa namamu, ne."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mungkin dia bisu!"_

 _"Hahahahahahaha!"_

 _"Hideki! Jangan bicara begitu."_

 _"Habisnya dia tidak bicara sih. Pasti dia bisu."_

 _"Ke-nichi."_

 _"Ha?!"_

 _"Kenichi."_

 _"Kenichi, ya? Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di...hm...Ah! Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kasumi. Kasumi angkat tanganmu supaya Kenichi tahu."_

...

 _"Sugoi, Kasumi-chan. Semua kunainya tepat mengenai titik tengahnya." Seorang gadis berkuncir dua menatap kagum teman perempuannya. Tidak ada satupun kunai yang menancap di luar garis merah. Tidak seperti miliknya._

 _"Hm." Hanya itu tanggapan Kasumi. Kalau hanya melempar kunai, ayahnya mengharuskan dirinya untuk berlatih tiap hari._

 _"Wah! Kenichi-kun juga hebat." Kasumi menoleh, mata coklatnya menatap teman barunya. Sama seperti miliknya, tidak ada satupun kunai yang meleset. Bibir Kasumi naik beberapa senti, anak baru itu langsung berhasil dilemparan pertamanya. Tapi mendadak senyum itu luntur saat melihat Hideki mencak-mencak tidak jelas pada Kenichi._

...

 _"Kau tidak pulang?"_

 _Kenichi mendongak, lututnya yang bergetas ia tutupi dengan memeluknya erat. Senja membuat wajah anak itu menghitam, hingga Kenichi tidak mengenali siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi dari suara datarnya Kenichi tahu itu suara teman satu bangkunya. Dengan cepat Kenichi menyeka sisa air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya, ia tidak mau ada anak perempuan yang memanggilnya cengeng._

 _"Apa kau selalu sendirian disini?" Pertanyaan sebelumnya belum terjawab dan Kasumi malah menambah lagi pertanyaannya._

 _"Aku sedang malas pulang. Boleh aku di sini?" Kenichi mengangguk pelan._

 _Kasumi ikutan duduk, jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat. Sengaja agar Kenichi mengira dia tidak melihat air matanya yang masih tersisa._

 _"Ayahku pasti menyuruhku latihan kalau aku pulang." Mulut Kasumi bicara begitu saja, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bicara begitu. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah menceritakan kesehariannya pada teman-temannya._

 _"Dan aku tidak suka hal itu." Kasumi memainkan kakinya yang menggantung. "Aku lebih memilih membaca daripada harus melompat kesana kemari."_

 _"Kalau kau." Kasumi menoleh pada Kenichi yang juga menatapnya. "Apa yang kau suka?"_

 _"Tidak ada." Kenichi menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi, seperti kura-kura._

 _"Kau suka berlatih jurus?" Gadis itu masih saja berusaha mengajak Kenichi bicara. Saat pertama kali mata coklat bersirobok dengan hitam pekat, Kasumi tahu ada kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dari sana._

 _Gelengan yang Kasumi dapati._

 _"Kenapa? Padahal kau langsung bisa saat berlatih tadi." Kasumi dibuat takjub dengan jurus Kenichi yang sempurna saat berlatih bunshin. Membuat mereka berdua menjadi yang pertama menguasai._

 _"Jurus hanya digunakan untuk melukai." Ucap Kenichi tanpa tenaga. Suaranya masih terdengar serak akibat menangis._

 _"Itu tidak benar. Ayahku bilang alasan kita belajar jurus adalah untuk melindungi." Hanya kalimat itu yang Kasumi tangkap dari ajaran sang ayah, selebihnya ia tidak memperhatikan._

 _"Melindungi?"_

 _"Benar, melindungi."_

 _"Melindungi diri sendiri?"_

 _"Tidak. Tidak hanya diri kita, tapi juga orang lain."_

 _"Orang lain siapa?"_

 _"Hm...orang yang berharga bagi kita."_

...

Kelopak mata Kenichi terbuka, menampilkan mata hitam yang berubah menjadi merah. Tiga koma menghiasi setiap pupilnya. Membuat para kawanan yang melihat pemandangan itu mundur seketika. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak tahu apa makna merah itu, hanya satu klan di Konoha yang memiliki ciri khas itu. Dan sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya ninja yang memiliki mata merah menyala itu _–_ sharingan.

Lumpur yang mengekang tubuh anak laki-laki itu berubah menjadi cairan lagi. Entah karena si sharingan kecil bisa melepaskan diri atau karena si pembuat jurus tengah ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar melepas jurusnya. Yang jelas sekarang ninja Konoha itu telah terbebas dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Hal ini membuat kedelapan orang itu kebingungan mencari keberadaannya.

 _Jrass_

Satu kepala terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kemudian bayangan itu menghilang lagi di gelapnya pohon-pohon. Gerakannya yang lincah membuat tujuh orang itu tidak bisa menyeimbangi. Akibatnya satu persatu kepala ninja itu mulai terlepas, menyisakan satu orang terakhir yang sepertinya akan menjadi mainan bagi monster kecil itu.

...

Shikamaru hanya iseng-iseng saja membuka laporan misi yang menumpuk di ruangan Hokage. Kebanyakan belum diperiksa, melihat tanggal dan tahun yang tertera, menunjukkan pada saat pelantikan Hokage baru. Mungkin saat itu tidak ada satupun orang yang memeriksanya.

Tidak mau dianggap pegawai yang memakan gaji buta, Shikamaru dengan sangat terpaksa memeriksa satu persatu. Tidak banyak, hanya limabelas gulungan saja. Tapi saat ia mengambil gulungan kesepuluh, mata sipitnya menemukan satu kata yang membuat ia harus membaca berulang-ulang. Sayangnya usahanya yang sudah kedelapan kali tetap tidak membuat arti tulisan itu berubah.

Bagaimana bisa Konoha kecolongan tentang informasi sepenting ini. Langkah tergesa yang sangat Shikamaru hindari harus dia gunakan untuk segera menemui sang pemimpin desa. Dimana laki-laki pirang itu disaat ia menemukan satu fakta yang pasti akan mengejutkan _jinchuriki–_ mungkin tidak hanya dia, tapi seluruh desa, bahkan akan menyebar ke desa lain.

Gulungan yang Shikamaru remat erat berisikan tentang informasi pengguna sharingan baru, yang artinya ada lagi keturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup selain orang _itu_.

...

Sharingannya telah aktif saat ia mendeteksi ada pertempuran di sekitarnya. Langkahnya panjang-panjang agar segera sampai ke tempat perkara. Ia tidak seperti dulu lagi, membiarkan orang-orang dihabisi di depan matanya. Apalagi dari kejauhan ia bisa menangkap bagaimana orang dengan tubuh pendek itu menebas satu persatu leher hingga memisahkan kepalanya.

Sayangnya saat ia sampai, semua orang yang hendak ia selamatkan terkapar mengenaskan di tanah berlumpur dengan cairan merah darah. Dan sepertinya sang pelaku pergi begitu saja setelah menumpas delapan orang ini. Atau tidak.

Meskipun samar, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya meskipun lemah. Dengan mengikuti jejak darah yang memasuki lebatnya hutan, Sasuke mendapati seorang bocah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pohon dengan tangan yang menutupi lubang menganga di perutnya.

Nafasnya terlihat putus-putus, sekarat sepertinya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke, melainkan matanya. Walaupun kelopaknya hampir menutup seluruhnya, warna merahnya tidak bisa mengelabui mata tajam Sasuke. Apalagi dengan satu koma yang berhasil ia kenali.

Sasuke hendak menyentuh pundak bocah itu, jika saja tubuh itu tidak menghilang dan berakhir berada di belakangnya. Mengayunkan kunai yang hendak ditancapkan pada kepala berisi rambut jabriknya.

Hal seperti ini sudah sering Sasuke alami, tidak kaget jika ada sejata tajam yang mengacung tidak jauh dari kepalanya. Tapi tidak dengan pengguna sharingan baru dengan tiga _tomoe_ –nya. Serangan yang sangat mudah dibaca bagi Sasuke, hanya serangan _ngawur_ yang tidak terarah. Maka dengan sekali serangan, Sasuke melumpuhkan bocah yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Memukul tengkungnya dengan keras hingga kesadarannya hilang.

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang lemas, membuatnya sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya akibat melihat ikat kepala yang sangat dikenalinya.

Tsk.

Konoha harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menyimpan itu untuk nanti, cairan merah kental yang mulai merembes ke pakaiannya harus lebih dulu ditangani dan juga luka-luka di tubuh kecil ini.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

halo minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan saya, kali ini saya putuskan untuk cepat-cepat meng-update OnK. biar cepet selesai gitu, maksudnya. langsung saja balasan review:

 **HipHipHuraHura :** tenang saja akan saya lanjutkan kok, terima kasih banyak :D

 **shiroi tensi :** terima kasih, saya baca2 OnK yang dulu alurnya kacau banget makanya saya buat ulang

 **Miyuchin2307 :** untuk sementara saya akan fokus fic ini dulu, tapi tenang the crown sedikit2 udah saya tulis lanjutannya

 **Sushimakipark :** untuk versi remake-nya bahasa jepangnya akan saya buat sedikit, itupun yang common aja

 **Byubbyun :** iya, akan saya usahakan untuk cepat-cepat update, 'mungkin' seminggu sekali jika saya tidak sibuk

 **onyxlave14 :** aye sir!

 **NurmalaPrieska :** saya usahakan untuk cepat :D

 **Ana :** hanya sedikit dari konsep yang saya ubah, selebihnya tetap

terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah review, fave, dan follow

jaa adios


	3. Chapter 3

" _Yoshi...yoshi..."_

" _Oeee...oeee!"_

" _Tenanglah...huh...tidak perlu takut. I-ibu disini."_

" _..."_

" _Anak pintar. Ano sa...ibu sangat menyayangimu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 3**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya membalut luka-luka yang dapat ia temukan dengan perban. Kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel di tubuh remaja itu. Meskipun bukan ninja medis, namun Sasuke tahu usahanya dalam menyelamatkan nyawa ninja Konoha ini akan berhasil. Buktinya setelah enam jam tubuh itu terbaring di atas futonnya, bocah itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman.

Benar dugaannya, tidak lama kemudian kelopak mata yang semula menutup, perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Menampakkan iris mata yang memiliki kesamaan warna seperti miliknya.

Kenichi mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Dengan pelan, Kenichi berusaha bangkit. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang menyerang kepala dan perutnya. Dia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang, sebagai seorang shinobi ia tetap harus waspada, mengingat ingatan terakhirnya ia menyerang seseorang secara brutal. Apalagi tubuh tinggi itu menjatuhkannya dengan mudah.

Saking kalut oleh pikirannya sendiri, Kenichi sampai tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Entah karena ia yang berada di sisi tergelap dari ruangan itu atau memang orang itu pandai mengontrol chakranya, yang jelas keberadaannya menegejutkan _chunin_ muda itu.

Sosok tinggi yang Kenichi yakini adalah orang terakhir yang ia serang, berdiri bersandar pada tembok. Jaraknya yang agak jauh membuat Kenichi sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk tahu bagaimana raut wajah itu.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan dua iris berbeda warna yang seperti menyala dalam kegelapan. Berjalan mendekat pada sang obyek pandangan, tiga detik adalah waktu yang ditempuh Sasuke. Seketika, bocah itu mendongak, deru nafasnya terkesan tidak beraturan. Tanpa bertanya siapa orang yang tengah mengintimidasinya sekarang, Kenichi tahu identitas orang itu. Saat di akademi, Kenichi tentu belajar banyak tentang tokoh-tokoh yang berperan penting dalam perang dunia ninja. Salah satunya tentang orang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Mantan pengkhianat desa yang pergi berkelana menebus dosa, begitu yang ia ketahui dari penjelasan _sensei-_ nya.

Satu-satunya Uchiha yang dinyatakan masih hidup.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi." Kenichi meneguk ludahnya paksa, hanya beberapa kata dari Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sharingan?" Jika sebelumnya Kenichi menelan kering ludahnya, sekarang ia harus menahan nafas. Sebilah pedang yang terlihat sangat tajam, kini terarah pada lehernya. Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak menghentikan ayunan pedangnya di detik itu, kepala Kenichi akan terlepas.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat raut wajah Kenichi seperti ini, tapi perkataan dari Sasukelah. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan? Bagaimana bisa dirinya memliki sharingan? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu jika matanya bisa berubah warna.

"A-apa yang anda maksud?" Nadanya sedikit bergetar, tapi berbeda dengan matanya. Sasuke harus menahan amarahnya akibat mendengar jawaban dari Kenichi. Bukannya menjawab, bocah itu berlagak seperti tidak tahu perihal matanya.

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu!" Suara milik Sasuke terdengar menggelegar dalam ruangan itu. Cengkraman pada kerah baju Kenichi mengerat, bahkan kain berlubang itu bisa saja robek akibat tarikan Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Kenichi sedikit mencicit, berusaha untuk menjelaskan jika ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa pada Uchiha terakhir itu. Remaja itu tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata demikian. Hanya laki-laki itulah satu-satunya pengguna sharingan yang masih hidup.

Sasuke memasukkan pedangnya, dari apa yang dia dengar, bocah itu terlihat tidak berbohong. Meski begitu Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Dengan sharingan yang masih aktif, Sasuke menggunakan _genjutsu-_ nya. Memasuki alam bawah sadar bocah itu.

.

.

.

" _Kakek, kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan jadi ninja."_

 _Kenichi memandang kakeknya dengan mata berbinar. Terlihat sangat antusias dengan keinginan yang baru saja terpikirkan oleh otaknya. Mendengar penjelesan singkat dari kakeknya, sudah membuatnya berimajinasi banyak. Di masa depan ia akan mendapat banyak misi, berpetualang ke berbagai sudut wilayah yang belum pernah dia kunjungi, dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia bisa mengajak kakeknya pindah ke tempat yang lebih layak daripada rumah gubuknya itu._

" _Benarkah?" Jiro tersenyum lebar, mata hitam cucunya terlihat bersinar baginya._

" _Hm! Mereka terlihat sangat keren!" Meski begitu, tidak memungkiri Kenichi masihlah anak kecil yang mudah terpikat dengan hal-hal berbau 'pahlawan'. Kenichi sangat suka melihat pertunjukan keliling yang menampilkan bagaimana para pahlawan memenangkan perang dulu. Meski banyak adegan yang diganti, tapi Kenichi percaya suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi salah satunya._

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus makan banyak sayuran."_

" _Heeee! Nandeee?!" Selain anak-anak nakal yang suka membully-nya, sayuran adalah musuh Kenichi selanjutnya. Tidak ada sayuran yang dia sukai kecuali wortel. Membuat Jiro harus mengakali masakannya agar cucunya mau makan, walaupun sebagian besar selalu ada sisa sayuran di mangkuk kecilnya._

" _Kau perlu sayuran itu untuk tumbuh besar."_

" _Ussoo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _KAKEK! MINNA!'_

' _Kumohon! Jangan bunuh mereka!'_

' _Dare...ka...hiks...'_

' _Dareka_ _–_ _TASUKETE!'_

.

.

.

Mata kelam Sasuke kembali menatap tubuh itu. Saat membetulkan selimut yang sedikit tersingkap akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, ia menemukan bocah itu menangis dalam tidurnya. Hal yang juga ia alami dulu. Masa lalu bocah itu hampir sama seperti masa lalunya. Sebuah keluarga yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap. Rasa kesepian, putus asa, dan kesedihan tergambar jelas dari ekspresi wajah bocah itu dalam ingatannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, bocah yang ia ketahui bernama Kenichi itu pingsan. Tapi semua hal yang ia ketahui sudah terjawab, Sasuke tidak perlu lagi harus bertanya atau sampai mengancam seperti tadi. Bocah itu mendapat tomoe–nya saat sekumpulan anak berusaha menyerangnya, kemudian kedua tomoe saat para penjahat menjarah desanya, dan yang ketiga saat para nuke–nin menyerangnya kemarin. Untuk ini Sasuke harus mengakui kekuatan matanya cukup bagus untuk ukuran anak yang tidak tahu apapun perihal sharingan.

Dari informasi yang dia dapat, ada beberapa hipotesa yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan. Pertama, kemungkinan Kenichi adalah keturunan Uchiha. Entah anak siapa itu, hanya saja sekitar tigabelas tahun lalu hanya ada tiga Uchiha saja yang tersisa. Obito, Itachi, dan dirinya tentu saja. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, tidak ada satupun wanita yang pernah menemani malam-malamnya. Apa mungkin bocah ini anak dari Itachi atau Obito? Tapi baik Itachi maupun Obito tidak mungkin berpikir sejauh itu–sampai harus memiliki anak–dimana pada saat itu keadaan masih dalam genting-gentingnya. Satu hal yang harus Sasuke akui, bocah itu memiliki semua hal yang dimiliki Uchiha di dalam tubuhnya. Rambut hitam, bentuk wajah, kulit putih, dan tentunya sharingan.

Kemungkinan kedua, Kenichi adalah hasil eksperimen. Mungkin Orochimaru dalangnya, atau mungkin orang lain. Tapi ikat kepala yang berada digenggamannya menjadi bukti jika Konoha-lah yang bertanggungjawab. Desa besar itu tentu tahu bagaimana bisa salah satu ninjanya memiliki sharingan. Dan Sasuke harus kembali untuk memastikan kebenaran di balik masalah ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Meskipun waktu telah memasuki tengah malam, Shikamaru tetap tidak menyerah untuk mencari sang kepala desa. Dia sudah berputar-putar, dimulai dari gedung hokage yang sudah kosong melompong, kedai Ichiraku, bahkan sampai rumah sang Hokage sendiri. Kenyataannya pemuda pirang itu tidak berada disana, bahkan bunshin yang biasanya berkeliaran tidak ditemukan oleh mata coklatnya yang sipit.

Namun salah satu Anbu memberitahunya kalau Naruto berada di pemakaman, tempat yang sedikit membuat Shikamaru mengeryit heran. Seingatnya Naruto paling anti dengan tempat gelap dengan rumor-rumor menakutkan. Tapi Shikamaru tahu, dengan kesibukannya sekarang, Naruto pasti sudah jarang untuk menemuinya. Ditambah hari ini adalah hari kematiannya.

Shikamaru sudah hapal nama-nama siapa saja yang dimakamkan di bagian ini, termasuk guru dan ayahnya yang tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh. Benar, Naruto disana. Berdiri menjulang di sebuah makam bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji. Niatan untuk memarahi menguap saat memandang wajah sendu Naruto. Shikamaru menepuk bahu temannya pelan.

"Naruto."

"Seharusnya Neji tidak menyelamatkanku dulu." Setangkai bunga menghiasi makam bunke Hyuuga itu. Naruto tidak menoleh, mata birunya masih terpaku pada batu nisan itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Neji telah memilih menyelamatkanmu." Shikamaru beridiri di samping Nauto, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi teman seangkatannya ini.

"Dan aku gagal." Shikamaru paham apa penyesalan terbesar Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa melindungi Hinata. Jika seandainya Nejilah yang hidup, mungkin Hinata tidak akan menghilang."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kita sudah mencari Hinata selama ini. Lagipula ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan, Hokage-sama." Jika Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, ada hal penting yang perlu mereka bahas.

"Ada apa?" Naruto melirik Shikamaru.

"Kita kecolongan."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud laki-laki jenius itu.

"Ada pengguna sharingan di Konoha." Tidak seperti tadi, mata Naruto sedikit melebar setelah mendengar berita itu. Langsung saja, Naruto menatap Shikamaru meminta kejelasan tentang masalah ini.

"Kau ingat penjaga gerbang membawa seorang anak kecil tiga tahun lalu?" Naruto mengangguk, mereka berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman dan akan kembali menuju gedung hokage. Langkah mereka besar-besar, hingga memungkinkan untuk segera sampai.

"Pada saat itu, kita disibukkan dengan pelantikanmu. Sehingga laporan misi yang diserahkan pada hari itu terabaikan. Ada sekitar lima belas gulungan, dan salah satunya laporan tentang hal ini."

Kedua laki-laki itu sudah memasuki ruangan kerja hokage, Shikamaru langsung mengobrak-abrik mejanya yang sudah berantakan duluan. Gulungan penting itu seharusnya tidak terselip begini, membuat acara pembahasan mereka sedikit terganggu. Naruto hanya berdiri mengamati, jika ia ikutan mencari mungkin gulungan itu malah akan semakin tenggelam dengan gulungan lainnya.

"Ini." Shikamaru menemukan gulungan penting itu dalam lima menit. Sedikit tersembunyi di bagian bawah tempat duduknya.

Naruto membaca kata tiap kata dengan teliti. Tidak ingin satu pun informasi yang lewat, mata birunya stuck di satu kata. Benar saja, ada kata bertuliskan sharingan yang menyertai gulungan misi itu. Disini disebutkan, ninja yang mengambil misi itu menemukan seorang bocah kecil sekitar sembilan tahun tengah memeluk jasad kakeknya dengan kedua mata merah. Ia tidak menyangka jika mereka benar-benar kecolongan mengenai informasi sepenting ini.

Pantas saja selama ini saat maat birunya menatap bocah raven itu, pikirannya selalu teringat pada sahabat baiknya, Sasuke.

"Dimana Kenichi?!"

"Kau menyuruh tim-nya untuk misi ke Ame. Kau lupa?"

"Sial. Suruh mereka untuk segera kembali. Isoge!" Seorang Anbu langsung melesat pergi setelah mendapat perintah dari Hokage.

"Lalu shinobi yang menulis gulungan ini?" Naruto menggeram, akan terjadi masalah besar jika informasi sepenting ini bocor. Apalagi jika villain seperti Orochimaru. Mungkin akan ada lagi perang dunia ninja jika hal itu terjadi.

"Dia menghilang. Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa ninja untuk mencarinya, tapi nihil." Sebelum pergi mencari Naruto, Shikamaru menyuruh bagian investigasi untuk mencari ninja yang menjalankan misi tiga tahun lalu. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban dimana orang itu berada, tim investigasi malah kebingungan. Tidak ada satupun shinobi di Konoha memiliki nama itu.

"Aish! Tidak ada pilihan lain. Panggil Sasuke ke Konoha."

.

.

.

Rombongan pedagang itu telah sampai di Ame saat hari beranjak pagi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menderita luka-luka akibat serangan yang berasal para nuke-nin, berbanding terbalik dengan dua orang ninja yang mengawal. Serangan tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka hampir sampai di perbatasan Ame. Hanya dua orang ninjayang berasal dari kawanan nuke-nin tadi. Kasumi maju mengahadapi mereka, langsung menggunakan chidori untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Sedang Hideki tetap menjaga para pedagang untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak sampai lima belas menit Kasumi sudah kembali bergabung, mengatakan pada teman satu timnya jika sang ketua tim telah tertangkap.

Hideki sudah berniat untuk kembali menyusul Kenichi, jika saja Kasumi tidak menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan tannya. Mengatakan jika ketua mereka akan baik-baik saja, dan kembali fokus untuk mengantar pedagang untuk sampai ke Ame. Alih-alih untuk menutupi perasaan khawatirnya.

Hatake itu yakin jika salah satu temannya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah menghadapi kawanan ninja itu. Dulu, saat tim mereka baru saja terbentuk, saat dimana kekompakan tim tidak sekuat seperti sekarang, kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi. Dimana pada saat itu mereka juga dikepung musuh, Kenichi dengan gagah berani berdiri di depan untuk melindungi nakama–nya yang sedang terluka. Melawan beberapa musuh sekaligus yang berusaha untuk menyakiti temannya.

Setelah kejadian itu membuat Kasumi dan Hideki menaruh rasa hormat pada sang ketua, meskipun mereka tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung. Menghargai setiap tindakan yang diambil untuk tim mereka. Tapi satu hal yang Kasumi tidak suka, Kenichi selalu dan selalu menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya. Apapun alasannya tetap membuat Kasumi marah. Ketua timnya seolah-olah tidak menganggap keberadaan mereka berdua–dirinya dan Hideki. Sepertinya setelah misi kali ini Kasumi tidak akan segan untuk mendamprat Kenichi perihal kebiasaannya ini. Tidak tahukah dia, bagaimana khawatirnya dia dan Hideki tentang keadaannya saat ini.

"Kita harus segera mencari Kenichi, Kasumi." Hideki tampak terburu-buru meninggalkan sebuah bangunan yang merupakan pintu masuk desa. Menghampiri Kasumi yang masih hendak berjalan memasuki desa. Kali ini Hideki-lah yang menggenggam erat tangan Kasumi. Menyeretnya untuk segera mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Setidaknya kita harus melapor." Persetan dengan aturan yang mengharuskan untuk melapor terlebih dulu, kedua ninja itu segera bergegas melompat meninggalkan Ame. Meninggalkan para pedagang yang kelimpungan mencari mereka untuk berterima kasih.

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar bungkusan berisikan makanan sedang Kenichi berusaha menangkap palstik berisi biskuit itu dengan susah payah. Lukanya masih terasa sakit hanya untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Hanya makanan ringan itu yang ia temukan di lemari rumahnya. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengisi lemari kecil itu dengan banyak menakanan, mengingat betapa jarangnya Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di rumah yang ia beli ini. Hanya satu bulan sekali, itupun hanya untuk tidur satu malam saja. Tempatnya yang berada di atas bukit tersembunyi rapi dengan rimbunnya pohon-pohon. Ia membeli rumah itu karena letaknya yang terisolasi dari pemukiman, disamping itu pemandangan pagi hari disini terlihat sangat indah. Sangat pas untuk dirinya yang membutuhkan ketenangan.

Rumput-rumput yang tumbuh tinggi Sasuke biarkan begitu saja, begitu pula dengan keadaan ruang lain yang dipenuhi debu. Hanya ruangan ini saja yang sedikit terjaga kebersihannya.

"Makan itu." Sasuke juga mengambil biskuit untuk dirinya sendiri. Memakannya dalam diam.

Kenichi masih tetap memandang plastik abu-abu itu. Ragu apakah ia harus makan atau tidak. Sedikit waspada apabila biskuit ini...

"Aku tidak memasukkan racun kedalamnya." Lama-lama Sasuke jengkel dengan bocah itu. Kenichi tidak terlihat seperti anak yang akan langsung patuh apabila mendapat perintah. Tapi Sasuke sedikit teringat, bagaimana dengan seenaknya dia me-genjutsu bocah itu untuk mengetahui maa lalunya. Tentu saja bocah itu harus waspada padanya. Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum, sedikit kagum dengan pola pikirnya yang tajam.

"Akan kumakan nanti." Biskuit itu Kenichi letakkan di sampingnya, atensinya sepenuhnya terebut saat melihat jendela yang terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi yang terlihat berkilauan setelah badai tadi malam. Burung-burung yang berkicau malah semakin memperparah pemandangan itu, menjadi sangat bagus maksudnya. Kenichi mengakui, Uchiha Sasuke memiliki selera bagus dalam memilih tempat tinggal.

"Makan sekarang. Kau akan butuh energi." Sasuke memasukkan biskuitnya yang terakhir. Mengunyahnya perlahan, menikmati tekstur tepung itu di dalam mulutnya, meskipun Sasuke menyayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Ano...Sasuke-san..." Kenichi memandang Sasuke takut, matanya tetap saja memandangnya tajam. Apalagi ditambah dengan intonasi suaranya tadi.

"Hm?" Benar saja, Sasuke menanggapi dengan kurang bersahabat. Terlihat sangat terganggu saat Kenichi memanggilnya.

Sebelum bicara, Kenichi meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sejak kecil kakeknya sudah membiasakan dirinya untuk mengucapkan ini setelah mendapat bantuan atau merepotkan orang lain. Apalagi Sasuke telah merawatnya yang sedang terluka dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahnya. Meskipun Kenichi sedikit meringis mengingat bagaimana menyeramkannya Sasuke mengarahkan pedang pada lehernya.

"Tasukete kurete, arigatou gozaimasu." Menunduk hormat di atas futon sambil memegangi perutnya. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih saja tentu tidak akan cukup, Kenichi berhutang nyawa pada Sasuke. "Jika suatu saat Sasuke-san memerlukan bantuan, tidak perlu sungkan untuk memberi tahukanku."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Bocah itu punya selera humor yang bagus. Memerlukan bantuannya, katanya. Mungkin Sasuke sendiri akan memilih terkurung di Konoha daripada meminta bantuan bocah itu.

"Tidak perlu. Kalaupun ada mungkin kau bisa mencongkel kedua matamu dan membakarnya." Kenichi terbelalak, kaget dengan permintaan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat berat itu. Mana bisa ia mencongkel matanya begitu saja, dimana dia sangat memerlukan kedua indranya ini. Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah Sasuke dengan matanya. Kenichi sendiri tidak tahu apa benar matanya bisa berubah menjadi sharingan, mungkin ia butuh kaca untuk memastikannya.

"Hm, joudan da." Tarikan bibir Sasuke malah semakin naik, terlihat sangat menikmati menggoda bocah yang baru dia kenal kurang dari duabelas jam lalu. Sedang Kenichi menghela nafas lega, untung saja Sasuke hanya bercanda. Kalaupun tidak sepertinya Kenichi harus bersiap untuk buta selamanya.

"Eto...tentang sharingan yang aku miliki..." Jika tadi Sasuke berpikir Kenich adalah bocah yang tidak suka mengikuti aturan, sekarang Sasuke berpikir jika bocah itu kurang bisa mengutarakan perasaannya. Buktinya beberapa kali Sasuke mendapati Kenichi bicara gagap padanya. Kalau hal ini, sifatnya sangat melenceng jauh dari para Uchiha.

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti. Di Konoha."

"Eh? Konoha?"

"Untuk itu, cepat habiskan makananmu."

.

.

.

Naruto mengurut keningnya, rasa pusing tiba-tiba menderanya setelah mendapat kabar jika Kenichi menghilang. Tim pencari sudah dikerahkan Naruto untuk menelusuri daerah tempat dimana tim itu diserang. Mereka hanya mendapati beberapa jasad ninja dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Derasnya hujan telah menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang mereka duga adalah milik Kenichi. Anjing-anjing ninja juga tidak banyak membantu, meski begitu mereka terus mencari keberadaan Kenichi.

"Hokage-sama, biarkan kami ikut mencari keberadaan Kenichi." Hideki menyerukan keinginannya dengan lantang. Baru tiga jam yang lalu mereka menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Niat untuk mencari Kenichi pupus saat pasukan Anbu mencegat mereka dan menyeret kedua remaja itu untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Tolong ijinkan kami untuk ikut tim selanjutnya. _Onegai shimasu._ " Kasumi masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya, sungguh ia sangat ingin untuk kabur dari cengkraman para Anbu tadi. Tapi mengingat kedudukan sang ayah, membuat Kasumi harus bisa menjaga sikapnya. Dan penyesalan memang datang di akhir, kini ia benar-benar menyesal melewatkan kesempatannya tadi saat berada di Ame.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus beristirahat dulu, setelah itu aku akan menugaskan kalian untuk ikut mencari Kenichi." Naruto hanya mencari alasan saja, mengelabui dua genin itu supaya tidak ikut campur dengan masalah yang lebih dari sekedar hilangnya salah satu calon ninja potensial di Konoha. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini.

"Tapi _–"_

"Kalian bisa pergi." Tatapan tajam sang Hokage membuat kedua remaja itu tidak bisa menampik. Sungguh, tubuh keduanya seperti remuk saat ini. Perjalanan pulang pergi yang memakan waktu hampir duapuluh empat jam, tentu menguras habis seluruh chakra mereka, apalagi jika ditambah kembali lagi ke Ame. Namun mereka tidak sedang memerankan orang baik tadi, mereka serius ingin menemukan ketua tim mereka yang masih menghilang. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Kenichi, bisa saja chunin itu disiksa atau bahkan dibunuh jika mereka tidak segera menemukannya.

Sebelum kedua ninja itu keluar dari ruangan Hokage, untuk sesaat mereka saling memandang. Dari tatapan mereka yang singkat, tersirat suatu rencana tak masuk akal yang mungkin akan melanggar beberapa aturan. Mereka akan tetap pergi mencari Kenichi, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari sang rokudaime.

BRAAKK

Ketiga pasang mata itu seketika menoleh, pintu besar yang dibuka keras oleh pria berkuncir nanas yang menjadi alasannya. Laki-laki itu masih berusaha menyetabilkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dari lantai bawah ia harus berlari cepat setelah mendengar kabar ini. Jadi, tanpa ingin mewakilkan, Shikamaru harus cepat-cepat sampai ke ruangan sang hokage.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Hosh...hosh...hanya berlari saja a-aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Shikamaru."

"Na-naruto, dia–ah bukan, mereka kembali."

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke–"

.

.

.

.

.

"–dan juga Kenichi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

hallo minna-san, saya harap kalian tidak bosen dengan fic saya ini. untuk chap ada sedikit bhs jepangnya, tp yg common kok, jadi saya rasa tidak perlu memberikan translatenya. langsung aja balas review:

 **hyuga ashikawa:** kalo masih bingung mungkin ashikawa-san harus baca lanjutannya #sekalian promosi, hehehehe

 **dindachan06:** terima kasih sudah mau mampir :D

 **sasuhina69:** wakarimashita!

 **Kim Sohyun:** pasti anda baru gabung, kalo iya mungkin anda harus baca lanjutannya #sekalian promosi (2)

 **Icatisa:** jawaban dari pertanyaan anda akan terungkap di chap-chap depan, jadi sabar ya, ps: bagi yang udah tau pliss jangan kasih tau, biar surprise #ditonjok rame2

 **HipHipHuraHura:** author udah kebelet ngeluarin abang sasu, mana mungkin si tokoh utama gak segera nongol, pliss jangan kira ini keinginan author jomblo ini, sasu nongol akibat tuntutan cerita, pliss percaya

 **Miyuchin2307:** saya usahakan untuk update tiap minggu, tp untuk minggu depan agak nyendat dulu atau malah lancar aja ya? #plinplan banget, soalnya saya ada ujian untuk minggu depan #malah curhat

 **Suhad LB:** yups, benar sekali, mereka otw konoha

 **Taomio:** arigatou gozaimasu XD, maaf kalo pendek untuk chap ini

 **:** arigatou gozaimasu :D

 **sushimakipark:** iya mereka berdua baru aja ketemu pertama kali, untuk masalah itu konoha sedang sibuk2nya mengurus pelantikan naruto jadi gak ada yang sempat buat mengecek, nah untuk orang yang bawa kenichi masih misteri, mungkin ada yang bisa menebak?

 **k1ller:** iya fic ini saya remake lagi, tentu saya akan lanjutt

 **Guest:** hontou desu ka? kalo menurut pendapat saya pribadi onk yg dulu rancu banget, salah satu hal yg membuat saya buat remakenya adalah kesalahan perhitungan, dan itu benar-benar fatal banget, jika seandainya saya buat author note mungkin akan ada orang yang kecewa karena ketidakonsistennya saya,

 **Byunbyun:** arigatou gozaimasu sudah menyemangati XD

 **NurmalaPrieska:** arigatou gozaimasu prieska-san :D

 **lovely sasuhina:** yups betul sekali, arigatou gozaimasu :D

terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fave dan follow fic saya ini

jaa adios


	4. Chapter 4

**Ore no Koto Chapter 4**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa mengalirkan chakra penyembuhnya pada perut berperban itu, remaja yang tengah memandang lurus padanya membuat perempuan merah muda itu merasa bernostalgia. Mata hitam tajamnya membuatnya teringat dengan cinta pertamanya. Apalagi bentuk wajah remaja ini, terlihat hampir menyerupai wajah tampan _nya_ , bedanya hanya pada model rambut. Sasuke saat itu dengan model pantat ayamnya sedangkan Kenichi hanya jabrik biasa.

Setelah merasa lukanya telah tertutup sempurna, Sakura kemudian memeriksa bagian wajah Kenichi. Tidak dapat memungkiri, wajah tampan _chunin_ itu terlihat membengkak pada pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Apa terasa sakit?" Sakura menekan pelan kulit keunguan itu, sedang Kenichi harus menahan rasa perih karenanya.

Ninja medis itu tertawa pelan, ia kira ninja berbakat seperti Kenichi akan bisa menahan rasa sakit tapi nyatanya ia masihlah bocah duabelas tahun seperti pada umumnya. Menganggap mengoleskan salep akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan bengkaknya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali mengeluarkan chakra penyembuhnya.

" _Ano..._ Sakura-san." Kenichi kembali meringis, giginya bergesekan dengan luka lebamnya. Pada saat berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi, Kenichi berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengerang di hadapan laki-laki itu.

" _Nani?_ "

"Sa..." Kenichi seolah ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Semenjak Kenichi sadar, ia belum menemukan batang hidung laki-laki itu. " _Sasuke-san_ _wa?_ " Ada semburat tipis menghias pipinya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun sedang bicara dengan hokage." Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan ketidaktahuan Kenichi, bocah itu tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Sasuke. Entah karena lukanya atau memang Sasuke me- _genjutsu_ Kenichi. Tapi satu hal yang Sakura heran, tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura melihat Sasuke menggendong seseorang. Apalagi anak-anak, kalau Kenichi masih termasuk.

Mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sakura, membuat Kenichi membeku seketika. Bahkan nafasnya juga ikut tertahan untuk beberapa detik.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka bicara?" Mengabaikan bengkak yang mulai berkurang, Kenichi menyentak kuat.

"Kurang lebih satu jam."

Untuk beberapa saat Kenichi terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri. Ada berbagai spekulasi yang terngiang di benaknya. Sasuke saja menampangkan raut terkejut luar biasa saat melihatnya dengan sharingan, apalagi dengan sang hokage. Pasti mata birunya akan membelalak lebih besar. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, sebentar lagi pasti akan ada orang yang datang untuk membawanya ke sana untuk dimintai keterangan. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya yang sekarang terlihat was-was, jika sewaktu-waktu hokage memanggilnya.

Sakura yang telah selesai mengobati pipi Kenichi, melihat remaja itu sedang tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Hela nafas pelan keluar dari hidung kecilnya, tidak memungkiri jika pemikiran bocah hitam ini terlalu tajam dibanding dengan bocah-bocah lainnya.

"Tenang saja. Meskipun hokage memanggilmu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Kotak perlengkapan obat Sakura letakkan pada rak yang berada di dekat pintu. Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat bergoyang saat dengan susah payah perempuan tigapuluh tahun itu berjinjit tinggi.

Meski begitu Kenichi tidak mudah percaya. Bisa saja para tetua akan meneliti atau bahkan membedah tubuhnya untuk mengetahui bagaimana ia bisa memiliki sharingan apabila mereka tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Kau malah terlihat lebih tegang. Percaya padaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Sakura seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kenichi dari raut wajah yang ditampilkannya. Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan ketakutan yang terpancar jelas itu, tetua bisa bergerak gegabah dengan membedah tubuh Kenichi. Tapi Sakura percaya kedua laki-laki itu pasti tidak akan sampai membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Saat pertama kali Sakura memeriksa tubuh Kenichi, kedua mata hijau itu membelalak kaget. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dari Naruto, jika pasien yang tengah diperiksanya memiliki _kekkei-genkai_ dari salah satu klan bangsawan di Konoha. Sakura tidak tahu secara pasti karena kelopak mata itu terpejam, tapi Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong mengenai informasi sepenting ini. Apalagi dengan keberadaan laki-laki disampingnya, membuat Sakura semakin yakin dengan kebenaran kabar tersebut.

Pikiran pertama yang hinggap di kepala merah muda Sakura adalah Kenichi merupakan anak Sasuke. Meskipun pikirannya tersebut langsung terjawab di detik itu saat Sasuke dengan lantang mengatakan tidak mungkin apabila Kenichi adalah anaknya. Uchiha terakhir itu kemudian mengatakan kemungkinan besar anak yang terbaring itu adalah hasil eksperimen. Menciptakan pengguna sharingan baru dari sel salah satu klan Uchiha. Tapi pikiran Sakura terus saja mengatakan kedua alasan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa ia terima, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal pikiran ninja medis itu. Satu hal yang dia pikir sangat krusial mengenai masalah utama dari kasus ini.

Oleh karena itu, setelah kepergian kedua laki-laki itu, Sakura yang diberi tanggungjawab untuk mengurus luka-luka Kenichi, mengambil satu buah jarum dan menyuntikkannya pada lengan remaja itu. Mengambil sampel darah beberapa mili tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik tubuh. Buru-buru menyimpannya pada kantong sakunya saat melihat tanda Kenichi mulai tersadar.

.

.

.

Di ruangan itu, hanya berisikan tiga orang laki-laki. Meski begitu aura berat terlihat jelas dari tiap individu yang berdiri kaku. Naruto yang biasanya duduk manis di kursi kebesarannya terlihat ikut berdiri. Bedanya ia sedikit bersandar pada meja kerjanya. Shikamaru yang biasanya bicara, terlihat masih saja mengatupkan bibirnya. Pertanda laki-laki jenius itu akan mengikuti keputusan dari sang hokage saja. Sang ketua klan Nara tidak bisa banyak berkomentar mengenai masalah ini, tidak apabila orang yang memiliki kuasa penuh tentang masalah ini berada disini. Sasukelah yang Shikamaru pikir menjadi penentu. Bukan dirinya ataupun Naruto.

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu perihal masalah ini." Tanpa Naruto mengatakannya pun Shikamaru juga berpikiran demikian. Tentu dengan laki-laki disebelahnya. Sasuke juga diam saja sedari tadi.

"Hanya kita bertiga dan Sakura yang tahu." Shikamaru tidak menyalahkan apalabila perempuan merah muda itu tahu, memang hanya Sakura saja perempuan yang sepertinya mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapi Konoha sekarang. Dengan membiarkannya pengguna sharingan berkeliaran keluar masuk dari gerbang desa tanpa satupun orang yang tahu.

"Masalahnya adalah apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Kenichi?" Walau Shikamaru akan mengikuti apapun keputusan yang dibuat Naruto, tapi hal ini sangat mengganjal di kepalanya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kenichi kedepannya.

"Segel matanya." Ujar Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Hokage ketujuh itu mendekap kedua tangannya di dada, seolah dengan posisinya sekarang menunjukkan apa yang ia katakan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan merusak penglihatan bocah itu." Sasuke juga langsung menanggapi. Terdengar kurang suka dengan ide sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan, Sasuke. Kita minta bantuan dari klan Hyuuga untuk menyegel matanya." Naruto masih saja dengan pendiriannya. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto daripada menyerahkan Kenichi pada para tetua. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan _chunin_ itu akan berada pada meja operasi apabila tetua sampai tahu. Dan juga, jika seandainya Naruto mengirim tim Kenichi untuk sebuah misi lalu tanpa sengaja Kenichi mengaktifkan sharingannya, bisa bahaya jika desa lain sampai tahu.

"Tidak. Ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kita lakukan." Sasuke memandanng biru laut itu, tatapannya yang lurus seakan bisa menusuk hanya dari pandangannya saja. Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Uchiha terakhir itu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Shikamru adalah orang yang tanggap, hanya dari pandangan lurus Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung tahu apa maksudnya. Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini _–_

 _"Aku akan membawa bocah itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shikamaru hanya ingin mengatakan kata andalannya _–_ _mendokusei_ , perihal masalah ini. Seharusnya masalah ini terkuak saat hokage sebelumnya saja, dimana dia belum diangkat untuk menjadi penasihat hokage. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, ada seseorang yang memiliki beban lebih berat dari pada dirinya.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan pelan, sengaja memang. Pastinya bocah itu masih beristirahat setelah mendapat pengobatan dari ninja medis terbaik Konoha. Shikamaru ditugaskan Naruto untuk menyusul Kenichi alih-alih Anbu yang siap duapuluh empat jam di samping hokage. Benar saja, saat Shikamaru menggeser pintu ruangan bocah itu, Kenichi terlihat sedang terlelap. Mungkin Sakura memberikan obat bius padanya.

Menghela nafas. Shikamaru tidak langsung pergi, ia putuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang Kenichi. Namun saat Shikamaru menggeser kursi untuk sedikit mendekat, kedua mata itu langsung terbuka. Iris hitamnya langsung menggerling pada iris coklat milik Shikamaru. Terlihat siaga hanya karena suara gesekan kayu dan ubin.

"Kau sudah bangun." Kata Shikamaru malas, baru saja ia ingin istirahat sebentar, ternyata Kenichi malah bangun secepat ini.

"Shikamaru-san." Melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, membuat Kenichi merasa lega. Dengan susah payah Kenichi berusaha bangun, kurang sopan saat ada tamu dan kau malah tiduran.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu." Tangan Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi _nanadaime_ menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya. Sekarang."

Kenichi mengangguk singkat. Tahu cepat atau lambat hokage akan menyuruhnya untuk menghadap. Maka dengan rasa sakit yang ada di perut dan kepalanya, Kenichi berdiri. Berjalan tertatih menuju lemari yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangnya, seorang suster mengatakan pakaiannya ada di dalam lemari. Sebenarnya itu bukan baju miliknya, baju yang ia kenakan tadi penuh dengan debu dan sisa darah, mungkin mereka membuangnya. Dengan secepat yang dia bisa, Kenichi memakai kaos biru tua itu. Ingin sekali ia juga mengganti celananya, tapi melihat Shikamaru yang juga berada di ruangan ini membuat Kenichi urung. Lagipula pasti laki-laki jenius itu sudah menunggunya lama.

"Ayo." Shikamaru berjalan duluan menuju pintu, tapi saat kakinya akan melangkah keluar, suara pelan Kenichi menghentikannya.

"Apa Sasuke-san ada disana?" Kepala nanas itu menoleh, mata hitam bulatnya tampak mengkilap untuk sepersekian detik. Dan Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karenanya.

"Ya. Dia disana."

Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlihat mirip, mengabaikan jika mereka tidak terhubung oleh hubungan darah.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Kenichi berkedip beberapa kali. Terlihat kurang percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Tapi melihat raut wajah serius dari hokage pirang itu membuat Kenichi tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Lusa kau akan ikut Sasuke." Naruto mengulangi perkataannya. Suaranya terdengar lebih tegas kali ini.

"Apa ini masalah sharingan yang saya miliki?"

"Benar. Tidak ada jaminan kau bisa mengendalikannya. Jadi, daripada mengambil risiko, aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut bersama Sasuke. Dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengendalikan matamu." Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, temannya itu terlihat juga membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Kenichi diam. Dia berada pada pihak yang tidak memiliki pilihan saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mematuhi perintah dari hokage dengan pergi meninggalkan Konoha dua hari lagi.

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang sharingan yang kau miliki, termasuk kedua temanmu. Bilang pada mereka, Uchiha Sasuke mengangkatmu menjadi muridnya." Ini mungkin hanya perasaan Kenichi, tapi suara sang kepala desa itu terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Jawabanmu?"

" _Hai! Hokage-sama._ "

.

.

.

Tidak ada banyak barang yang bisa Kenichi kemas, hanya tiga tahun waktu yang Kenichi habiskan di Konoha. Membuatnya belum bisa untuk membeli apa-apa dengan waktu singkat itu, apalagi pada tahun pertama dan keduanya di desa ninja terbesar ini ia belum menghasilkan uang sepersen pun. Hanya beberapa pakaian dan celananya saja yang Kenichi masukkan ke dalam tas, jaga-jaga apabila nanti kain yang ia kenakan kotor ataupun rusak. Senjata yang terdiri dari kunai dan bom asap juga menjadi barang yang harus Kenichi bawa, kertas peledak juga. Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya adalah dompet berisikan semua uang yang berhasil ia kumpulkan dari misi-misinya. Tidak ada tenggang waktu yang dikatakan hokage untuk kembali. Bisa jadi dia akan menghabiskan beberapa tahun berkelana dengan mantan _missing-nin_ itu.

Saat akan mengambil botol air, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang mencuri atensinya. Hanya sebuah pigura dengan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Hitamnya memandang tiga orang yang tengah berdiri dengan posenya masing-masing. Seorang anak dengan rambut coklat menyengir lebar sambil merangkul pundak seorang gadis yang ada di tengah dan gadis berambut perak dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat menarik lengan panjang seseorang di sebelahnya untuk mendekat. Itu dirinya. Satu-satunya yang terlihat kurang antusias dengan pengambilan gambar itu. Buktinya bibir tipisnya terlihat mengatup datar saat itu, namun kedua oniks Kenichi terpaku pada pada dua orang yang ada disampingnya.

Ia letakkan kembali bingkai foto itu, untuk beberapa saat ia terlupa dengan tujuan utamanya. Botol air minum segera ia masukkan, sebelumnya mengisi tabung itu dengan air sekitar setengah liter. Mungkin ia juga perlu menambahkan beberapa obat, seperti penambah energi atau darah. Kenichi sudah siap menutup tasnya apabila tidak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk keras.

Saat pintunya terbuka, kedua rambut berbeda warna memenuhi indra penglihatannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya, adalah sebuah tubuh yang tiba-tiba menyongsongnya cepat dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Membuatnya yang tidak siap, terjatuh membentur lantai kayu dan kembali menyakiti kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi luka dengan sebuah benjolan baru. Tidak hanya itu, bajunya juga basah oleh sesuatu yang menetes.

"Hide, lepaskan pelukanmu." Kenichi berusaha berontak dibawah kungkungan temannya. Jika lama-lama ditindih seperti ini, lukanya bisa terbuka.

"Kenichi...hiks...kupikir kau...hiks...mati." Selain menahan rasa sakit, Kenichi juga harus menahan untuk tidak menjitak kepala temannya karena mengharapkannya untuk cepat pergi dari dunia ini. Bukannya melepaskan, pelukan Hideki yang sudah erat malah semakin mengerat saja.

"O-oi Kasumi. Bantu aku lepas dari Hideki." Kasumi yang mendengar Kenichi meminta tolong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja, ia ingin memisahkan Hideki yang menempel erat pada Kenichi, tapi melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat membuat niat itu urung ia lakukan. Sekali-kali melihat wajah Kenichi seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan.

Namun beberapa saat Kasumi jengah juga melihat adegan itu, maksud mereka kemari adalah untuk menjenguk Kenichi yang katanya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit pagi tadi. Bukannya berpelukan seperti itu. Dengan terpaksan Kasumi harus memisahkan Kenichi dari pelukan Hideki.

"Morino-san, sudah saatnya menghentikan acara peluk-pelukannya. Oi, _kitteru no?_ " Tangan Kasumi menarik kerah belakang pakaian Hideki, mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan supaya Kenichi bisa bebas. Tapi bukannya mengangkat, tangan Kasumi ditarik hingga ia terbanting keras, dengan kening yang berbenturan dulu dengan dahi milik Kenichi. Membuat dua remaja itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Sialan kau Hideki!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Hideki tidak masalah kedua temannya yang berteriak nyaring, yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah memeluk keduanya sama eratnya.

.

.

.

Hanya kedai Ichiraku yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Memesan masing-masing satu mangkuk ramen, ketiga remaja itu menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Kenichi duduk diantara dua temannya, menyumpit pelan-pelan mie yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu.

"Jadi, kau akan berangkat jam berapa?" Kata Hideki. Ramennya sudah tersisa setengah dan sepertinya keturunan Morino itu akan meminta mangkuk yang kedua.

"Jam lima." Kenichi meniup pelan mienya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Sedang Kasumi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Oh." Hideki meneguk kuah ramennya hingga kandas. " _Okawari Teuchi-san._ " Kenichi melirik temannya sekilas, semenjak mengatakan kepergiannya besok, Kasumi hanya hanya diam saja. Tidak–belum–mengatakan apapun, bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti _ya_ atau _tidak_ saja bibir itu lebih memilih untuk terus mengatup.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" Hideki menerima mangkuk ramennya yang kedua. Meskipun terkesan tidak peduli, dalam hati remaja coklat itu dipenuhi rasa kecewa yang amat besar saat ketua timnya mengatakan akan ikut dengan Uchiha terakhir sebagai muridnya. Yang menjadi hal anehnya adalah kenapa bisa terjadi secepat ini, mereka saja baru kenal tiga hari lalu. Dan ditambah dengan diamnya Kasumi membuat Hideki harus berlagak seperti merelakan ketuanya pergi.

"Entahlah."

"Oh."

"Aku selesai." Kedua ninja itu menoleh, Kasumi berdiri sambil meletakkan beberapa uang untuk membayar ramennya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa dia marah?" Kenichi menatap mata hitam teman satu timnya. Rasa-rasanya Kenichi lebih memilih Kasumi yang mengomel daripada diam seperti ini, gadis dengan pikirannya terlalu sulit untuk ditebak oleh Kenichi.

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

Mata Kenichi membelalak sempurna saat melihat rambut perak panjang yang berkibar diterpa angin. Meski dalam keremangan Kenichi tahu siapa orang yang menghadangnya sekarang, apalagi ditambah postur tubuh rampingnya. Hatake Kasumi adalah gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Mata coklat terangnya memandang ke arahnya, membuat jantungnya sedikit diremas karenanya.

Bukan Kenichi yang mendekat, tapi Kasumi. Gadis itu berjalan pelan, membuat ada sedikit angin yang menerpa wajah Kenichi saat tubuh keduanya berjarak setengah meter.

"Kasumi." Kenichi memanggil nama temannya pelan. Setelah kejadian diamnya Kasumi kemarin, Kenichi jadi sedikit kikuk sekarang. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya Kasumi akan mengomel panjang lebar, menanyakan apa yang menjadi alasan yang sesungguhnya kenapa ia bisa ikut dengan Sasuke.

" _Are?_ Hideki mana?" Atau tidak. Nada suara dingin yang Kenichi kira akan dikeluarkan Kasumi, malah menjadi suara cempreng yang biasa gadis itu gunakan untuk bicara. Ditambah dengan gelagatnya yang tidak menunjukkan kemarahan sama sekali. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa paham dengan bagaimana pemikiran seorang perempuan.

"Hideki?" Bocah duabelas tahun itu bingung sendiri, apa maksudnya dengan Hideki?

" _Sou_ , Hide. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Kenichi menggeleng pelan. Sejak ia keluar dari apartementnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengindikasikan jika itu adalah teman satu timnya. Beberapa orang yang Kenichi temui tadi hanyalah para pedagang yang hendak pergi ke pasar.

" _Kuso._ Pasti bocah itu masih molor." Ini baru nada yang Kasumi keluarkan saat dia marah. Bukan suara cempreng seperti tadi. Membuat Kenichi sedikit lega, namun jawaban dari pertanyaannya masih belum terjawab.

"Kau tidak marah?" Hideki sering memperingatinya untuk tidak mengusik singa betina yang sedang marah, tapi jika ia tidak bertanya sekarang kemungkinan besar Kenichi tidak akan pernah tahu alasan dibalik diamnya gadis itu.

"Ha? Marah?"

"Sejak aku mengatakan akan pergi, kau langsung saja diam. Bahkan kau pergi begitu saja dari Ichiraku." Kenichi menjelaskan. Hitamnya malah mendapati tanda tanya besar yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kasumi.

"Benarkah?" Jawaban cepat Kasumi membuat kerutan di dahi Kenichi. Jangan bilang kalau Hideki mengerjainya kemarin.

" _Apa dia marah?"_

" _Menurutmu?"_

" _Aku tidak ta_ _–"_

 _"Tentu saja dia marah!"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."_

"Jadi kau tidak marah?!" Gelengan yang Kenichi dapati sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu malah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh sekarang, mungkin mengira kalau dirinya telah masuk perangkap si badung Hideki.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja kemarin?" Meskipun Kasumi tidak marah, tapi Kenichi dibuat bingung kenapa gadis itu diam saja. Kalau bukan marah lalu apa?

"Aku hanya berpikir."

"Berpikir?" Sekarang gantian Kenichi yang bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan berpikir?

"Hm. Kau kan akan pergi, jadi aku pikir kebutuhan apa saja yang kau butuhkan. Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku membeli ini kemarin. TADA~jubah panjang tanpa lengan!" Sebuah kain tebal berwarna gelap Kasumi keluarkan dari tas plastiknya. Melemparkannya asal pada Kenichi.

" _Waterproof_ , tidak mudah robek _–_ kau lihat saja bahannya, ini dari bahan yang kuat, dan juga ini akan melindungimu dari udara dingin." Kasumi terdengar seperti seorang sales pakaian yang sangat meyakinkan sampai Kenichi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Cepat masukkan tasmu." Merasa Kenichi tidak menunjukkan tindakan apapun, Kasumi mengambil inisiatif, melipat jubah itu serapi mungkin dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Kenichi yang sudah penuh. Sedang Kenichi hanya diam saja.

"Iya kalau Uchiha Sasuke mengajakmu ke Suna, kau bisa saja memakai pakaian biasamu. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia mengajak ke Yukigakure, kau bisa mati beku disana." Setelah memakan waktu hanya untuk menyelipkan kain tebal itu, Kasumi kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya.

"Kau juga akan perlu ini." Sebuah benda berukuran kecil dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah mencolok.

"Penawar racun?"

 _"_ Hm."

"Kau kemarin pergi untuk mendapatkan ini?" Meskipun sepertinya Kenichi tidak membutuhkan kedua benda itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti barang yang Kasumi berikan akan memberinya manfaat.

"Menurutmu?" Kasumi tersenyum, tidak ingin memberitahu bagaimana susahnya dia mendapatkan kedua benda itu saat malam. Apalagi untuk barang kedua, ia harus mengetuk toko obat milik klan Nara yang sudah tutup dan mendapat petuah panjang tentang etika waktu bertamu, tapi dia kan bukan tamu cuma pembeli yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Itu keputusanmu Kenichi. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja. Kami tidak akan menghalangimu."

Untuk beberasa saat Kenichi tertegun, paandangan Kenichi melembut, sepertinya dia akan segera merindukan Konoha setelah ini.

"Berlatihlah sungguh-sungguh. Setelah kembali nanti, kau harus melawanku." Keduanya tersenyum bersama.

"Aku pastikan kau akan kalah nanti." Kasumi merengut tidak suka, memang harus ia akui, gadis itu sangat malas untuk berlatih. Tapi mungkin setelah ini, Kasumi akan meminta latihan ekstra keras dari ayahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, bocah cengeng." Kenichi tersentak, tapi tetap saja tersenyum. Bahkan ada tambahan kekehan kecil mendengar ejekan dari Kasumi.

"Titipkan salamku pada Hideki." Kenichi yakin Sasuke sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekarang. Dan sudah saatnya untuk berpamitan.

"Bocah itu, kenapa molor disaat tidak tepat sih?" Kasumi ingin sekali menyeret Hideki untuk kemari jika tidak melihat jam tangannya sudah akan menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Mungkin seharusnya ia putuskan saja untuk tidur disamping bocah pelor itu kemarin.

" _Jaa, ittekuru._ "

" _Hm._ _Kiotsukete na, Kenichi._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chapter 4 akhirnya selesai juga, maaf nih telat, si author sibuk minggu kemarin #sokbanget, kalo di chap ini ada sebagian bahasa jepangnya tapi dont worry itu common banget kok. oke langsung aja balasan review:

 **Suhad LB:** hina masih belum muncul, sabar, pasti bakal author keluarin kok dan saat itu terjadi suhad-san pasti akan tahu dimana dia XD

 **Kim Sohyun:** sabar sohyun-ssi, hina emang terakhir saya keluarin, tuntutan cerita

 **sasuhina69:** happy ending sih iya, upps #spoileralert, biar kehidupan authornya aja yang ngenes, ficnya jangan

 **Miyuchin2307:** saya ingin buat sikap sasu sealami mungkin, meskpun failed, the crown mungkin minggu ini akan update, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya miyu-san :D, ujiannya lancar kok, saking lancarnya sampek gak tahu waktu bergulir cepat dan kertas jawaban masih kosong #truestory

 **k1ller:** no way! ini fic yang ingin saya selesaikan pertama

 **dindachan06:** aye sir!

 **Misshyo:** terima kasih sudah mau menunggu meski telat

 **hyuga ashikawa:** sepertinya harapan anda tidak akan terjadi deh, sebelum pair berganti jadi sasuxashi, pair fic ini secara otomatis akan berganti jadi sasuxmichi #justkidding XD, aye sir! author bakal lanjut

 **sushimakipark:** anda benar, setelah saya baca ulang ada banyak typo bertebaran, maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya, iya dia ilang, jika anda mnjawab suruhan orochi maka tet-tet...salah, anda bisa coba lagi di kesempatan berikutnya,

 **HipHipHuraHura:** abang sasu emang harus segera dikeluarin secara dia kunci utama fic ini, dan yah, jampi anda benar-benar manjur hip-san XD, hina mati atau enggak, ummm, gimana yah? #evilgrin

 **Iisnaenii:** sabar, cepat atau lambat hina bakalan nongol kok

 **shiroi tensi:** terimakasih tensi-san, kalo soal konflik akan sedikit atau bahkan banyak akan saya ubah, lupa, tapi garis besarnya sama kayak cerita sebelumnya

 **ana:** saya juga, tp tenang ini happy ending kok #spoileralert

 **lovely sasuhina:** kalo jawaban dari pertanyaan love-san akan terjawab kok, jadi sabar ya, kalo sifat ken, sasu cuma tau sedikit, kan baru kenal

 **Taomio:** hanya hanya bisa bilang sabar, sabar, dan sabar meskipun dengan satu kata itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan saat ini juga

 **sasuhina lovers:** benar, OnK udah sampek ch 7, alasan saya remake fic ini gara-gara kesalahan saya sendiri, yaitu perhitungan yang meleset jauh, jika saya lanjutkan tanpa ada perbaikan pasti reader-tachi bakalan bingung

oke sekian dulu dari saya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fave dan follow fic saya ini

jaa adios,


	5. Chapter 5

**Ore no Koto Chapter 5**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka sudah berjalan tanpa henti semenjak meninggalkan Konoha subuh tadi, dan sekarang hari mulai beranjak siang. Bocah yang memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus lima puluh lima senti itu hanya mengekori tubuh jangkung di depannya. Tidak protes ataupun menanyakan tujuan mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya bocah itu telah berpikir keras sedari tadi, mau kemana sebenarnya kaki Uchiha terakhir itu melangkah.

Karena tidak ada hal yang Kenichi lakukan, di sepanjang perjalanan _chunin_ itu hanya mengamati pepohonan yang dilewatinya. Menghapal rute-rute yang mungkin akan berguna jika ia mengambil misi ke luar desa kelak.

Rambut di kepalanya bergerak pelan akibat terpaan angin. Udara hangat di musim panas menerpa wajah putihnya. Tanpa Kenichi sadari, mereka telah berada di sebuah pegunungan dengan desa kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Jika dilihat dari ketinggian ini, pemandangan indahlah yang tertangkap iris hitamnya, juga ada sebuah danau besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari desa.

"Kita istirahat di sini."

Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sebuah pohon besar, mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah rindangnya pohon berusia sekitar dua ratus tahun itu, pedang yang selalu ia bawa ia letakkan di sampingnya. Kenichi lagi-lagi mengikuti Sasuke, duduk di sebuah batu besar dengan jarak agak jauh untuk memberi ruang pada laki-laki itu.

Kenichi mengeluarkan botol air minum dari dalam tasnya, meneguk seperempat dari isinya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya tidak terlalu buruk, ada padang bunga warna-warni yang disukai salah satu _nakama-_ nya.

"Sebelum malam kita harus sudah sampai di Otogakure."

Itu artinya tidak ada istirahat setelah ini. Untuk itu, Kenichi harus mengisi energi dengan mengisi perutnya yang kosong dengan onigiri yang sempat ia buat pagi tadi. Tidak banyak, hanya lima nasi kepal yang sempat ia buat.

Merasa tidak enak karena memakan onigiri sendiri, Kenichi mendekati Sasuke untuk menawarkan makan siangnya. Memberikan tiga buah nasi dengan isi _umeboshi_ di depan laki-laki itu. Sasuke yang melihat Kenichi menyodorkan onigiri padanya hanya terdiam, mengerti jika bocah itu bermaksud untuk membuatnya memakan nasi putih dengan balutan nori itu.

"Ambil."

Sasuke melempar satu onigirinya pada Kenichi. Bocah dengan tubuh kurus itu lebih butuh nasi itu ketimbang dirinya.

Kenichi yang tidak siap menerima lemparan itu, hampir saja kehilangan salah satu makan siangnya. Jujur, ia masih lapar setelah memakan dua nasi kepal.

"Kita mulai latihannya besok pagi."

.

.

.

Kenichi membuka mata saat sebuah tetes air menjatuhi pipinya, rasa dingin itu membuatnya tersadar penuh. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus matras tidur sedikit menggeliat untuk mencari resleting pembuka. Seingatnya semalam ia tidak menutup penuh matrasnya. Namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan masalah kecil ini, kemarin Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan akan memulai latihannya saat pagi. Dan matahari yang mulai bersinar menembus embun, bukan termasuk kategori pagi menurut versi Kenichi.

Oniks di matanya memindai ke sekeliling, mendapati tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk tidur hanya menyisakan dirinya saja. Tidak ada sosok jangkung Uchiha Sasuke yang kemarin malam berada di sisi lain api unggun. Dengan segera Kenichi mengemas barang-barangnya, berlari tergesa ke sebuah sungai kecil untuk membilas mukanya yang kusam, mengabaikan betapa dinginnya air itu.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru."

Kenichi tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya. "Sasuke-san." Kepala jabrik itu langsung menoleh kebelakang. Mendongak untuk mendapati warna mata yang sama kini memandang lurus kepadanya. " _Ohayou gozaimasu._ "

"Hn." Sasuke ikut-ikutan berjongkok di samping Kenichi, membasuh wajah tegasnya dengan air dingin itu. Dari jaraknya sekarang, Kenichi bisa melihat ada tetesan keringat yang membanjiri area leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san sudah terjaga sejak tadi?" Dan juga beberada kotoran yang menempel di sekitar bahunya yang terbuka. Kemungkinan besar laki-laki itu telah berlatih lebih dulu darinya.

" _Gomenasai_." Sasuke menoleh pada bocah di sampingnya yang tengah menunduk. "Maaf karena aku baru bangun sekarang." Mendapati penjelasan yang menurutnya menggelikan, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Bukan salah bocah itu, Sasuke saja yang tidak bisa tidur saat tengah malam, sehingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk _sedikit_ meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kita mulai latihannya." Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan Kenichi ketimbang menanggapi permintaan maafnya, berjalan lebih dulu ke tempat yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih tadi.

" _Hai!_ "

.

.

.

" _Sugoi desu_."

Iris hitamnya berubah merah saat Kenichi memusatkan chakra pada kedua matanya. Setelah Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengaktifkan sharingan, penglihatannya langsung berubah. Kenichi bisa dengan jelas melihat perbedaan benda-benda di sekitarnya saat menggunakan sharingan. Bahkan berlaku juga pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Apa pemandangan seperti ini yang selalu dilihat para Uchiha saat menggunakan _kekkei genkai_ mereka? Sungguh Kenichi tidak bisa untuk tidak berdecak kagum.

"Lebih hebat lagi jika _mangekyou-_ mu aktif. Tapi kau perlu pemicu untuk mengaktifkannya."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Kenichi, menunjukkan bentuk mata berbeda dengan miliknya. Sebuah bentuk mata baru meskipun dengan warna mata yang sama, merah dan hitam. Kenichi belum pernah melihat jika bentuk lain dari sharingan bisa seindah itu. Selama ini yang ia tahu sharingan hanyalah terdiri dari _tomoe_ saja.

"Sama seperti milikmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Mungkin tidak. Tiap Uchiha memiliki bentuk _mangekyou_ yang berbeda."

Kepala Kenichi sedikit menunduk. Untuk sesaat Kenichi tersadar, kata Sasuke barusan membuat sebuah kunai tak kasat mata menusuk dadanya. Ada sebersit rasa malu yang mendera bocah dua belas tahun itu, dirinya bukanlah seorang Uchiha seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi, melainkan hanya sebuah produk eksperimen yang sengaja dibuat untuk menduplikat gen klan hebat itu.

"Untuk latihan pertama, kau hanya menggunakan sharinganmu selama yang kau bisa."

Sasuke menarik pedang kusanagi dari sarungnya, mengacungkan pedang itu tepat di wajah Kenichi.

"Sasuke-san." Mata Kenichi berkedip beberapa kali, mendapati ujung pedang tajam itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Tegakkan kepalamu dan lawan aku."  
.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang saat Sasuke menghentikan serangannya, saking sengitnya pertarungan antara dirinya dan Kenichi membuat kedua orang itu sampai melupakan waktu. Jika tidak karena suara perut Kenichi yang terdengar nyaring, pertarungan itu mungkin tidak akan mereka hentikan. Meskipun masih dalam keadaan terengah, wajah Kenichi seolah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat Sasuke dengan jelas mendengar bagaimana suara perutnya meminta untuk diisi.

"Ki-kita bisa melanjutkan latihannya, Sasuke-san."

Bocah itu merasa tidak enak hati, disaat dalam keadaan yang serius perutnya tidak dapat dikompromi. Maka untuk mengembalikan suasana, Kenichi sudah bersiap dengan satu kunai lagi di tangan kirinya. Memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, perut Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terakhir ia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya adalah saat makan malam. Jadi Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika latihan mereka berhenti sampai disini.

"Tapi–"

Perkataan Kenichi terhenti di udara saat Sasuke menatapnya, bukan tatapan tajam seperti tatapannya dulu, tatapannya sekarang seperti menunjukkan jika keputusan Sasuke tidak dapat dibantah. Dengan berat hati Kenichi mengangguk pelan, memasukkan kembali kedua kunai itu ke dalam kantong senjatanya.

"Ayo."

Dengan mengambil perlengkapan dan tasnya dengan tergesa, Kenichi mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya duluan. Laki-laki itu hanya menggunakan jubah dan pedangnya saja sebagai bekal perjalanan, membuatnya tidak perlu repot-repot menenteng tas seperti dirinya. Langkah Sasuke terbilang cukup panjang, dan juga cepat. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit laki-laki jangkung itu sudah berada di bawah, sedangkan dirinya masih berada di atas perbukitan. Untuk segera menyusul keberadaan gurunya, Kenichi sampai berlari menuruni jalan yang miring itu.

Setelah berhasil mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, Kenichi tetap dengan posisinya seperti biasa. Berjalan dibelakang tubuh tegap sang Uchiha. Tidak lama, sebuah desa kecil yang menjadi tujuan mereka sudah terlihat. Kaki Sasuke mengarah langsung pada kedai makanan yang menjual soba. Melepas jubahnya dan juga pedangnya.

"Kami pesan dua soba."

Kenichi duduk di samping Sasuke, tas ranselnya sudah Kenichi letakkan di bawah meja sesaat setelah ia duduk. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, semangkuk soba sudah berada di hadapan Kenichi. Baunya yang menggoda malah semakin membuat Kenichi tidak sabar untuk menyumpit tepung-tepung itu ke dalam mulutnya. Namun keberadaan Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang, membuat Kenichi harus kembali pada nalarnya. Menunggu laki-laki itu untuk menyantap soba lebih dulu.

"Makanlah. Kau tidak harus menungguku."

" _Ha-hai."_ Kenichi mengangguk pelan, meskipun tanpa harus menggunakan sharingan, baginya Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya. _"I-itadakimasu."_

.

.

.

"Hn."

Hanya dengusan pendek sebagai jawaban Sasuke. Namun setelah beberapa kali mendengar dua konsonan itu, Kenichi bisa mengenali 'hn' Sasuke saat ini. Ada rasa ragu yang terselip dari dua huruf itu untuk mempercayai perkataan Kenichi.

" _Hounto desu._ Aku bahkan hanya mengandalkan senjata saja saat itu." Kenichi masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan kebenaran perihal ceritanya. Jika memang pada saat ujian _chunin_ dulu Kenichi hanya menggunakan kunai-kunai dan beberapa kertas peledak untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Memang terdengar kurang masuk akal, namun begitulah kenyataannya.

"Mungkin musuhmu saja yang lemah, sehingga kau bisa menang."

Sasuke melempar kayu ke dalam kobaran api, membuat nyalanya semakin besar. Udara malam yang semakin dingin membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mematikan api unggun yang ia buat untuk membakar ikan tadi. Di depannya, Kenichi duduk dengan menggenggam erat kayu yang digunakan untuk menusuk ikan. Terlihat cukup kesal karena ceritanya Sasuke anggap sebagai omong kosong. Uchiha itu tahu jika Kenichi terlihat segan untuk menyanggah kalimatnya barusan.

"Memangnya tidak ada satupun jurus yang kau kuasai?"

"Hanya beberapa dan itupun hanya jurus dasar." Kenichi menggigit makan malamnya, memasukkan sebagian daging ikan yang terasa hambar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar setelahnya, jika memang hanya jurus-jurus dasar perkembangan bocah itu akan semakin lambat kedepannya. Akan ada banyak musuh yang sulit dikalahkan jika hanya jurus-jurus dasar yang Kenichi kuasai. Bukankah melatih Kenichi merupakan tugasnya, adalah hal yang wajar jika ia mengajarkan jurus itu pada bocah ini.

"Kau tahu _chidori_?" Sasuke berusaha memancing, jurus yang ia pelajari dari gurunya mungkin akan ia ajarkan pada muridnya kini.

" _Hai._ Itu jurus andalan milik _rokudaime-sama_."

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Bukankah Sasuke-san juga menguasai jurus itu?" Kenichi hanya memastikan kebenaran informasi yang didengarnya dari para _shinobi_.

"Kurang lebih."

Apanya yang kurang lebih, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan _shinobi_ yang mengembangkan jurus itu ke berbagai jenis. Kenichi menatap Sasuke sekilas, menebak apa maksud laki-laki itu membawa jurus bertipe listrik itu sebagai topik pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin mempelajarinya?" Bahkan sebelum Kenichi berpikir terlalu jauh, Sasuke sudah menjawab rasa ingin tahu Kenichi.

Berkedip beberapa kali, Kenichi mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan. Gurunya baru saja menawari satu jurus yang akan ia ajarkan.

"Tapi itu jurus milik Kasumi." Kenichi bergumam pelan. Mengingat _chidori_ tentu saja Kenichi juga mengingat teman satu timnya. Gadis itu sudah bisa dikatakan menguasai jurus itu di umurnya yang sekarang.

"Kasumi?"

"Ah. Dia teman satu timku." Kenichi menunduk, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa mendengar gumamannya.

"Kau satu tim dengan Hatake?" Sasuke baru ingat jika _sensei-_ nya memiliki seorang anak.

" _Hai_."

Kenichi menggigit kembali daging ikannya, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, menikmati tekstur lembut daging itu. Tidak lama setelah Kenichi menelan gumpalan daging halus itu, suara Sasuke membuatnya terkejut.

" _Warukata._ "

"Eh?!"

Apa ada yang salah? Atau, apa dia melakukan hal yang salah? Tapi jika benar dia yang melakukan kesalahan, bukankah dirinya yang seharusnya meminta maaf bukannya malah laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajarkan _rasengan_ padamu." Kenichi semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa harus membawa jurus buatan _yondaime_ itu.

"A-ah. _I-iye._ _So-sou janakute._ " Kenichi tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tergagap seperti sekarang.

"Jika kau juga menggunakan _chidori_ , akan ada _double_ jurus di tim-mu nanti."

Untuk penjelasan kali ini Kenichi mengerti. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah pada diri Kenichi karena secara tidak–bahkan langsung, dirinya telah menyinggung perasaan Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, dalam hati Kenichi sangat ingin jika Sasuke mengajarinya beberapa jurus selain hanya melatih sharingan-nya saja. Tapi kata-kata itu terlalu sulit untuk Kenichi utarakan.

" _Dakedo._ " Kenichi menatap Sasuke saat mendengar katanya yang terdengar menggantung. "Jurus itu sangat cocok denganmu."

Kenichi terperangah akibat melihat sebuah senyum kecil dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Baru pertama kalinya oniks kecil itu mendapati raut wajah laki-laki itu seperti ini, apalagi dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada sepercik rasa senang pada diri Kenichi, ditandai dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kenichi langsung berdiri, membiarkan makan malamnya terjatuh begitu saja. Kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan cepat. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut akibat ulahnya.

" _Yattemasu! Oshiete kudasai, Sasuke-san!"_

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari Kenichi, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mengembangnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah terlewat semenjak malam itu. Latihan yang mereka lakukan hampir di tiap hari membuat hubungan antar keduanya semakin akrab. Ada beberapa hal yang Sasuke tahu perihal Kenichi, beberapa memang, namun setidaknya Sasuke tahu sedikit. Bocah itu menyukai wortel, sangat suka seperti dirinya yang menyukai tomat. Saat makan kari, Kenichi akan meminta tambahan wortel pada piring miliknya. Bahkan wortel bagiannya juga akan berpindah ke piring bocah itu.

Untuk hal yang tidak Kenichi suka, Sasuke tahu banyak. Bocah itu sangat membenci serangga, tidak menyukai keramaian, dan tidak suka berada di tempat yang lembab. Terdengar sangat perempuan bagi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan hal itu, tidak jika ia akan mendapati Kenichi yang merengut padanya. Bukannya Sasuke takut, hanya saja Sasuke berusaha menjaga perasaan teman seperjalannya ini. Sama seperti bocah itu yang juga menjaga perasaannya, tidak pernah sekalipun Kenichi mengeluh perihal tempat yang mereka tuju ataupun seberapa kerasnya ia melatih _chunin_ itu.

"Sudah cukup."

Sasuke menghentikan Kenichi yang berusaha menyerangnya. Di tangan bocah itu terlihat sebuah cahaya biru yang mengeluarkan suara melengking. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi Kenichi untuk menguasai jurus itu, mengingat pengetahuan Kenichi perihal tipe chakranya yang nol besar. Membuat Sasuke harus sedikit mengajarinya beberapa teknik dasar pada Kenichi.

" _Huh...huh_... _ma-mada desu!_ "

Kenichi masih saja memaksa mengeluarkan jurus yang baru ia kuasai itu, chakranya sudah menipis akibat penggunaan sharingan yang bersamaan.

"Oi. Sudah kubilang berhenti."

" _Mada desu yo, Sasuke-san._ "

Sasuke tak bisa menampik jika tubuh lebih kecil itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, mengingat mereka sudah berlatih semenjak pagi tadi dan sekarang hari sudah beranjak petang. Tubuh mereka terlihat dipenuhi keringat dan juga debu, sehingga pilihan untuk segera membersihkan diri adalah hal yang tepat saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Ayo." Sasuke selalu menggunakan desisan tajam seperti jika perkataannya tidak ingin dibantah. Membuat Kenichi sedikir menciut mendengarnya.

Sasuke berbalik, melangkah lebih dulu. Kenichi kira laki-laki itu akan membawanya ke sebuah gua ataupun gubuk tak terpakai, tapi nyatanya perkiraannya salah. Mereka berdiri di sebuah penginapan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih. Tempat itu terbilang cukup ramai mengingat bagaimana kecilnya desa itu.

"Kenapa kita menginap disini, Sasuke-san?" Kenichi tentu penasaran, selama beberapa hari bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke baru kali ini mereka menginap di penginapan.

"Kau tidak lihat betapa kotornya tubuh kita." Hanya dari penjelasan singkat itu, Kenichi sudah paham apa maksudnya. Saat melewati gerbang desa kecil ini, ada sebuah tanda penginapan dengan pemandian air panas di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-san." Panggilan Kenichi otomatis membuat tubuh jangkung itu berhenti seketika. Niatan untuk masuk ke dalam penginapan menjadi sedikit tertunda.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu." Entah kenapa Sasuke malah mendapati senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah remaja itu.

.

.

.

Dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggang, Sasuke dan Kenichi memasuki tempat pemandian. Berjalan beriringan menuju kran air, membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ke _ofuro_. Kenichi menyalakan kran air, mengumpulkan air yang keluar pada ember kayu. Rambutnya yang jabrik sedikit turun akibat uap air yang ada di ruangan itu, begitu pula dengan rambut Sasuke. Membuat tampilan keduanya terlihat mirip. Sangat amat mirip.

Kenichi lebih memilih segera menyelesaikan acara mencuci rambutnya, kemudian membasuh keseluruhan tubuhnya. Dengan acara mengguyurkan air seember, tidak sampai lima menit tubuh Kenichi menjadi bersih. Diambilnya kain handuk yang sudah ia lipat menjadi persegi panjang yang sangat pas di tangannya. Membubuhi dengan sedikit sabun mandi, tubuh Kenichi berbalik ke arah orang di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-san, biar aku menggosok punggungmu." Pemuda itu hanya diam, tidak menanggapi. Tapi tubuhnya dengan sendirinya berbalik memunggungi muridnya.

Kenichi menggosok punggung Sasuke secara keseluruhan, remaja itu sudah mengetahui beberapa teknik pembersih dari kakeknya. Membuat tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat punggung Sasuke bersih. Walaupun sudah mengetahui jika punggung gurunya telah bersinar seperti baru, oniks itu tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mengagumi punggung tegap milik Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kuat di matanya. Ada sebersit pikiran aneh yang menginginkan jika suatu saat nanti punggungnya akan sebesar punggung ini, sekuat atau bahkan terlihat tegap seperti Sasuke.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Kenichi tersadar, untuk menutupi rasa malunya Kenichi kembali menggosok punggung Sasuke. Tidak banyak, hanya dua kali usapan.

" _Hai._ " Pipinya sedikit merona, untung saja Sasuke tidak sadar jika ia telah memperhatikan punggungnya cukup lama.

"Sekarang berbaliklah, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Jika beberapa detik lalu pipi Kenichi berwarna kemerahan, sekarang wajah itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kenichi, Sasuke membalik tubuh muridnya.

"Sa-sasuke-san." Kenichi mencicit. Punggungnya terasa sedikit geli saat Sasuke mengusap pinggangnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus banyak makan. Lihat betapa kecilnya punggungmu." Kenichi mengangguk pelan. Ada perasaan campur aduk yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk mengembang.

Setelah acara saling menggosok punggung itu selesai, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kolam air hangat. Tempatnya cukup besar untuk menampung sekitar duapuluh orang. Sasuke memilih berendam di dekat batu besar, tempat yang sedikit jauh dari orang-orang. Sedang Kenichi masih sibuk membenahi handuknya yang sempat terlepas saat akan berendam.

" _Ii wa ne._ Suhunya sangat pas, tidak terlalu panas." Seseorang yang Kenichi taksir sekitar limapuluh tahun berkata dengan mata terpejam. Tidak lama, Kenichi juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" _Hontou desu._ Airnya cukup hangat." Kenichi sedikit membenamkan dirinya agar terendam sampai lehernya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau bukan orang sini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

" _Hai,_ aku bukan berasal dari daerah sini." Kenichi menanggapi dengan sopan melihat bagaimana ramahnya wajah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

" _Sou ka._ _Kanojo_? _"_

"Ah... _iiie._ " Kenichi langsung menyanggah, mana mungkin ia kemari bersama dengan kekasihnya. Pandangan Kenichi mengarah pada Sasuke yang terlihat tengah menikmati acara berendamnya, mata laki-laki mengikuti arah pandang Kenichi.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau kemari dengan ayahmu." Mata Kenichi berkedip beberapa kali. Perkataan laki-laki di sampingnya sedikit banyak membuat nafasnya berhenti sesaat.

"Bu-bukan, dia bukan ayahku." Kenichi berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin akan terjadi. Dia tidak mau jika Sasuke sampai merasa terganggu karena hal sepele ini.

"Apanya yang bukan ayahmu, kalian terlihat sangat mirip." Laki-laki itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, ditambahi dengan 'anak-anak jaman sekarang sudah tidak terlalu hormat kepada orang tuanya' dalam pikiran pria gemuk itu.

" _Hontou desu._ Sasuke-san bukan–" Kenichi mengambil nafas. "Sasuke-san bukan ayahku. Dia guruku." Mendengar penjelasan bocah disampingnya, terpaksa membuat laki-laki itu mengalah. Jika kenyataannya hubungan pinang di belah dua itu hanya sebatas guru dan murid, memangnya ia bisa apa.

Kenichi masih merasakan debaran di jantungnya sama sekali tidak melambat. Menatap Sasuke yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya, membuat Kenichi tersadar.

 _Sasuke-san adalah gurumu, bukan ayahmu, Kenichi._

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, Haruno Sakura atau sekarang dipanggil Uzumaki Sakura, berjalan tergesa menuju kantor suaminya. Perempuan itu bisa saja melompat melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk untuk mempersingkat waktu, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sakura abaikan sapaan hormat padanya saat memasuki gedung hokage, dia tidak punya waktu untuk hal itu. Tangga demi tangga ia tapaki dengan mantap, pandangannya masih lurus menatap ke depan.

 _Brakk_

Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru terlonjak kaget saat menemukan Sakura mendobrak pintu dengan cukup keras. Diskusi penting mereka secara otomatis terhenti saat mendapati wajah garang dari murid hokage kelima itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Naruto selaku sang suami hanya menatap heran pada istrinya yang sangat jarang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya, tidak jika ada hal mendesak yang terjadi. Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Dimana Kenichi, Naruto?" Untuk ukuran Sakura yang sudah menikah, Naruto sudah jarang mendapati istrinya bertanya dengan menggunakan nada geram seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia bersama Sasuke." Naruto berusaha mengingatkan istrinya yang mungkin lupa. Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Panggil mereka kembali." Kedua laki-laki itu saling pandang, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perempuan hamil itu.

"Ada apa memangnya? Mereka baru saja pergi beberapa hari–" Perkataan Naruto terhenti di tengah jalan karena Sakura keburu menyelanya.

"Kenichi bukan hasil eksperimen."

"Ha?!" Naruto masih memerlukan konfirmasi lagi untuk memastikan informasi yang di dapat telinganya tidak salah, sedang Shikamaru masih dengan pembawaan tenangnya meskipun dia juga sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto.

"Aku bilang, dia bukan hasil eksperimen seperti dugaan awal kita." Kata Sakura. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat ke arah dua laki-laki itu. Menyerahkan sebuah laporan hasil lab di atas meja kerja hokage.

"Aku mengambil sampel darah Kenichi saat dia pingsan dulu." Sakura bisa menebak dari tatapan biru Naruto. Kemudian membalik ke halaman terakhir dari laporan lab itu. Naruto dan Shikamaru memilih untuk diam, menunggu Sakura menjelaskan.

"Sasuke-kun mungkin berpikir jika Kenichi diambil dari sel salah satu klan Uchiha, termasuk dirinya. Tapi dia salah." Mata biru dan coklat itu beralih ke arah hijau mata Sakura. Sepertinya penggalan kalimat Sakura sudah membuat keduanya penasaran.

"Aku menemukan ada satu hal penting." Sakura menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan satu kebenaran yang selama ini tersimpan rapat.

"Kenichi, dia...dia bagian dari Hyuuga. Lebih tepatnya milik Hyuuga Hinata."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus, Sasuke-san."

"Kita bisa kembali lagi kesini."

" _Ho-hontou desu ka?!"_

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan sebagai eksperimen, Naruto. Kenichi merupakan anak mereka."

Sakura sudah melakukan tugasnya, menyampaikan hasil penelitian yang selama ini ia teliti. Bukan hanya keduanya saja yang terlihat terkejut dengan hal ini, bahkan dia sendiri juga. Perlu berkali-kali melakukan penelitian ulang untuk memastikan jika hasilnya tidak salah.

Shikamaru yang biasanya bisa langsung menanggapi, hanya bungkam. Pria jenius itu masih sama terkejutnya seperti sang hokage.

" _Uso...darou_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hellou, di chap ini pasti udah tahu siapa mak-nya ken (plis ini fic remake, pasti udah banyak yg udah tau) di chap ini saya cuma mau nuliskan hubungannya sasu-ken aja, meskipun saya aja yg nulis bisa salah paham gara2 adegan di onsen #authornyafujoshi, tp saya ingatkan ken cuma ngerasa malu karena sasu nggosok punggungnya, secara sasu itu orang yg ken hormati selain naru sama kakashi. Trus soal hina, kayaknya hina bakal muncul di chap depan di bagian flashback aja #spoiler,

Oke langsung aja balasan ripiu:

 **Suhad LB:** pasti di chap ini suha-san udah tau siapa emaknya, yupusu, hinata desu.

 **indhz:** kalo kpn masih dipikirkan sama authornya, hehehehe

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix:** terima kasih banyak udah mau baca fic saya dan juga review, fic ini saya buat semi canon atau fanon ya? Heheheh, bener ken itu anaknya sasuhina, untuk update maaf baru bisa up sekarang, saya lagi mentok ide buat chap ini, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyemangati, bella-san :D

 **Miyuchin2307:** terima kasih sudah menyemangati, untuk pertanyaannya biarkan fic nya yg menjawab :D

 **sasuhina69:** kasumi saya buat gak kayak heroine di naruto, saya terinspirasi dari shinoa di OnS tentunya dg banyak perubahan dan tambahan, sasu udah mulai terbuka sama ken di chap ini, kalo kpn nya nanti bakal ke jawab kok, hehehehe

 **rikarika:** masih belum, ini masih nyeritakan awal hub ken sama sasu dulu

 **clareon:** secara garis besar sama kayak yg dulu kok, tenang saja

 **Sushimakipark:** ah, saya minta maaf karena ketidaknyamanan itu, kalo menurut saya hub ken-kasu-hide kayak hub neji-tenten-lee, nope mereka gak tau, dan di chap ini pertanyaan anda terjawab sushi-san :D

 **lovely sasuhina:** perjalanan mereka sebenarnya biasa aja, kayak jiraiya ngajak naru, saya juga pengen nulis bagian itu, udah gatel nih tangan hehehehe

 **Taomio:** saya mohon untuk tetap sabar dengan authornya yg leletnya minta ampun

 **ell syahbani:** yosh, wakarimashita ^_^7

 **Rei-Chan:** hai, ini sudah lanjut

 **OnewnyanGembul:** mungkin untuk sementara hina munculnya cuma di flasback aja

Terima kasih kpd minna-san yang udah fave, follow, dan review fic saya yg satu ini

Jaa adios


	6. Chapter 6

Ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya saling diam. Pembicaraan panjang mereka baru saja berakhir beberapa saat lalu. Menyisakan beberapa keputusan yang mereka anggap terbaik untuk dilakukan saat ini. Pertama, memanggil kembali kedua Uchiha yang baru beberapa hari lalu meninggalkan desa, lebih tepatnya tiga minggu. Kedua, dan yang pastinya, memberitahu mereka tentang kebenaran hubungan antar dua laki-laki itu. Untuk satu ini, Shikamaru menyarankan agar Uchiha seniorlah yang pertama kali diberi tahu. Dan yang ketiga, atau bisa dikatakan yang terakhir merupakan bagian Naruto. Bagi Sakura hal ketiga merupakan yang terberat, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang memilih nomor dua. Tapi bagi Naruto sendiri, ketiga keputusan itu tidak ada artinya, tidak dengan melihat wajah bingung yang akan ditampakkan kedua laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, wajah terkejut yang pasti menghiasi wajah sahabat karibnya, ataupun reaksi tak terduga dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga nantinya. Hal yang dipikirkan oleh hokage ketujuh itu adalah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan seseorang yang pernah menyukainya dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 6**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hiashi masih terlihat tenang saat seseorang memberi tahu jika hokage datang menemuinya. Dipikiran awal laki-laki itu, tidak ada satupun anggota klannya yang berbuat masalah. Klan Hyuuga selalu menerapkan sikap disiplin kepada anak-anak mereka, sehingga tidak mungkin penyandang nama Hyuuga ditemukan makar dari misi atau bersikap tidak layak. Bahkan Konoha seharusnya berterima kasih dengan bantuan dari klannya. Membangung pondasi keamanan di Konoha sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha bertahun-tahun silam. Jadi jangan salahkan Hiashi yang menganggap kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah sekedar menyapa ataupun berbincang singkat.

"Siapkan ruangan tamunya. Jangan lupa buatkan teh hijau yang Hanabi dapat dari Kiri." Hiashi memerintahkan orang yang memberi tahunya tadi. Berdiri dengan anggun untuk segera menemui hokage muda itu.

Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda berjalan dengan penuh kharisma, di pintu depan sudah berdiri seseorang berambut pirang yang merupakan teman seangkatan salah satu putrinya. Mereka mengangguk singkat sebagai sapaan ringan.

" _Konbanwa Hiashi-san._ Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda." Lavender Hiashi menangkap wajah _jinchuriki_ itu tersenyum memaksa. Dan sepertinya hal yang tadi ia pikirkan tentang hokage yang datang menyapa langsung terbantahkan. Ditambah dengan aura berat yang mengelilingi pemuda itu, membuat Hiashi segera menggiring tamunya untuk segera duduk.

Dua gelas _ocha_ yang masih mengepul mereka biarkan begitu saja. Semenjak mereka memasuki ruangan ini belum ada satupun kata yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Sengaja karena mereka tidak ingin ada satupun orang yang mengganggu akibat membawa suguhan. Duduk dengan punggung tegap, manik biru Naruto menatap lurus pada wajah pemimpin klan besar dihadapannya.

"Apa yang membuat Anda kemari, Hokage- _sama_?" Hiashi tidak tahu hal apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, tapi yang ia tahu pembicaraan ini pastilah sangat serius.

"Saya kemari...saya kemari ingin membicarakan mengenai Hinata, Hiashi- _san_." Naruto sempat kehilangan nafasnya saat berada ditengah-tengah.

Kening Hiashi mengeryit, bahkan satu alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa dengan putri sulungku? Dia sudah menghilang tigabelas tahun lalu." Nada Hiashi sedikit meninggi, kurang suka dengan topik yang sangat sensitif bagi _souke_ Hyuuga itu.

"Memang benar Hinata _hilang_ , tapi kami menemukan sesuatu–lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sangat berkaitan dengan Hinata."

"Apa maksudnya?" Hiashi sudah bersiap jika orang yang Naruto maksud adalah orang yang telah menculik putrinya. Menyiapkan beberapa jurus yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyerang _orang_ itu lebih tepatnya.

Semenjak bertahun-tahun dia sudah menunggu hari seperti ini datang. Tigabelas tahun lalu putri sulungnya dikabarkan menghilang saat pergi misi dengan rekan satu timnya. Tidak ada satupun tanda yang mengindikasikan keberadaan putrinya, bahkan keluarga Inuzuka yang sukarela mengerahkan beberapa anggota terbaiknya kembali dengan tangan kosong. Hanya informasi yang didapat Yamanaka Ino yang digunakan sebagai patokan untuk mencari salah satu pewaris klan Hyuuga. Mengandalkan ingatan seseorang yang pernah sekali melihat keberadaan Hinata di sebuah dermaga di Suna. Hanya itu. Selebihnya mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Keberadaan Hinata seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, para tetua sudah muak dengan besarnya biaya yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk menemukan satu orang. Mengabaikan orang itu adalah anak salah satu klan bangsawan Konoha, mereka menyatakan jika Hyuuga Hinata dinyatakan meninggal saat menjalankan misi. Orang-orang yang mengenal Hinata kebanyakan menolak untuk menyerah, tapi melihat batu nisan dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata yang terpasang membuat mereka harus menelan pahit kenyataan. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus mengakui kepergian gadis indigo itu. Namun, dari banyaknya orang yang percaya ada segelintir orang yang masih tetap menolak. Hyuuga Hiashi salah satunya, pria itu masih menganggap putrinya pergi menjalankan misi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maaf saya baru datang kemari sekarang, Hiashi- _san_." Naruto masih belum menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk menjelaskan keberadaannya disini. Dirinya harus berpikir dulu sebelum menyampaikan yang sebenarnya.

 _ **SRAKKK**_

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang tiba-tiba masuk dengan nafas terengah. Terlihat jelas jika dia baru saja berlari untuk segera sampai ke ruangan ini.

"A-apa...Apa Hinata- _nee_ sudah ditemukan?!" Hyuuga Hanabi datang dengan wajah polosnya, mengabaikan bagaimana wajah ayahnya yang terlihat tidak suka dengan sikapnya kali ini. Tapi bungsu itu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, mendengar seorang pelayan mengatakan kedatangan hokage untuk membicarakan kakaknya membuat Hanabi yang baru saja pulang dari misi berlari tergesa ke ruang tamu.

"Hanabi."

"Apa Hinata- _nee_ sudah ditemukan, Hokage- _sama_?!" Perempuan berumur duapuluh lima tahun itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan awalnya.

"Hanabi!" Peringatan kedua Hiashi berhasil membuat putri bungsunya mengkerut, tubuh putrinya langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara tegas ayahnya. "Jangan berperilaku tidak sopan. Kami sedang membicarakan hal penting saat kau tiba-tiba datang."

Hanabi hanya menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf, kemudian berjalan mundur meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Tapi jangan salah, setelah menutup pintu _shoji_ dia masih berada di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Memasang telinganya ke mode siaga. Mana mau ia melewatkan informasi penting yang dibawa langsung oleh hokage perihal kakaknya.

"Maaf atas gangguannya." Hiashi tidak sepenuhnya menyesal, jika bisa ia ingin segera tahu informasi yang dibawa Naruto seperti anak bungsunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naaruto hanya bisa memaklumi saja. "Begini Hiashi-san, ada seseorang yang harus Anda temui."

 _ **SRAKK**_

"Hinata- _nee_?!" Lagi-lagi Hanabi menggeser pintu kayu itu.

"Hanabi!"

"Tidak apa-apa Hiashi- _san_. Hanabi sebaiknya juga tahu." Beruntung Naruto membelanya, jika tidak ayahnya pasti menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk menyeretnya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sayangnya bukan, tapi seperti yang saya bicarakan tadi. _Dia_ sangat berhubungan dengan Hinata."

"Dan siapa _dia_ yang Anda maksud ini?" Hiashi mulai kurang suka dengan cara hokage yang terkesan berbelit-belit padanya.

"Namanya Kenichi. Dia putra Hyuuga Hinata." Bagaikan ada sebuah palu yang menghantam kepalanya, Hiashi sampai tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa tentang berita mengejutkan yang baru saja ia dengar. Matanya yang melebar, membuat raut wajah pria itu berbeda.

Naruto tidak kaget saat melihat raut dua Hyuuga yang terlihat sama, akan menjadi hal wajar jika raut mereka akan seterkejut seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Hanabi memalingkan wajahnya pada sang ayah, melihat apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Otaknya langsung buntu saat Naruto mengatakan ada seorang bocah yang harus mereka temui merupakan anak dari kakaknya. Namun sepertinya ayahnya masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Hanabi masih belum seratus persen percaya. Tangannya mendekap mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

"Aku juga sama terkejutnya sepertimu saat Sakura mengatakan hal ini, tapi beberapa tes yang telah dilakukan tetap menunjukkan hasil yang sama." Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya dia butuh banyak udara setelah ini.

"Umurnya dengan waktu hilangnya Hinata juga masuk akal. Duabelas tahun."

"Apa–apa Hinata- _nee..._ apa dia..." Hanabi sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bayangan buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya terlalu menakutkan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kakaknya selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai saat ini hanya ini yang dapat kami ketahui." Naruto menunduk, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya perihal Hinata pada mereka. Tidak sampai ia memastikan dugaan Shikamaru itu benar adanya.

"Dimana dia?" Hiashi bersuara. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat.

"Di rumah sakit. Dia baru saja di serang sekelompok _missing-nin_ saat kembali ke Konoha." Naruto mendapati Hanabi terisak diam mendengar keponakan yang belum pernah ditemuinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu saya sampaikan, Hiashi- _sama_." Naruto masih belum selesai dengan urusannya saat ia melihat Hiashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya lelaki itu ingin segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit, terlihat jelas saat ia memberikan kode pada pelayannya untuk mengambil jubahnya.

"Apa lagi?" Walaupun terdengar kurang sopan karena meninggalkan tamunya, bagi Hiashi, Naruto seharusnya paham dengan tindakannya ini.

"Ini...soal ayah Kenichi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua hari sebelumnya**_

Terik matahari di siang hari tidak membuat kedua laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak dari acara saling serang mereka. Bahkan laki-laki dengan tubuh terpendek masih saja terus mengayunkan kunainya untuk menyerang laki-laki di depannya. Merasa hal yang ia lakukan tidak banyak memberikan dampak berarti, segera ia lemparkan kunainya tepat pada mata berwarna hitam milik lawan tandingnya. Sasuke, laki-laki itu tentu dengan mudah dapat menghindari lemparan kunai itu. Tapi sebuah kilatan biru berisik langsung menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini.

Tangan muridnya yang dipenuhi aliran listrik bergerak menyerang lengannya. Menurut Sasuke, serangan Kenichi saat ini sudah mulai terarah, tidak seperti dulu yang hanya mengandalkan instingnya saja. Harus Sasuke akui perkembangan bocah itu lumayan pesat dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka berlatih dulu.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

Semburan api berasal dari balik tubuh Sasuke dari sebuah _bunshin_ Kenichi yang sepertinya bersembunyi lama di sana. Senyum tipis menghias bibir Sasuke, dia bahkan butuh waktu dua minggu untuk menguasainya dulu. Sedangkan muridnya ini hanya membutuhkan waktu seminggu, abaikan Itachi yang langsung bisa menguasainya. Sebagai seorang _sensei_ dia tentunya bangga dengan muridnya itu.

Dua jurus yang baru Sasuke ajarkan sekarang tengah mengarah padanya, dari depan ataupun dari belakang. Sejak awal mereka latihan tadi, Sasuke sengaja tidak mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga ia sedikit terkejut saat kakinya ditarik ke bawah oleh _bunshin_ Kenichi yang lain. Senyum tipis itu kini berubah menjadi seringai. Sepertinya muridnya ini terlalu meremehkan gurunya.

Kakinya yang dicengkram erat tetap ia biarkan, pedangnya juga kembali ia masukkan ke dalam sarungnya. Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri tanpa membawa apa-apa, menunggu kedua serangan itu mendekat. Saat tubuh asli Kenichi menyerang dari depan, Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja mendadak menggerakkan tangan kanannya cepat. Menarik tangan Kenichi yang dipenuhi aliran listrik untuk mengarahkan serangannya pada _bunshin_ yang memegangi kakinya.

 _Puff!_

Kini masalahnya adalah bola api yang mengarah pada mereka. Kaki Sasuke yang sudah terbebas, dengan cepat berlari menghindar. Melompat ke dahan-dahan pohon untuk menyamarkan diri. Tapi sepertinya mata Kenichi tidak mudah untuk dikelabuhi seperti dugaan awalnya. Maka untuk segera mengakhiri kejar-kejaran ini Sasuke memilih melompati dahan yang berada dekat dengan _bunshin_ Kenichi yang terakhir. Memukul wajahnya karena _bunshin_ itu kurang siap dengan serangan cepatnya.

 _Puff!_

Hanya tinggal Kenichi yang tersisa, jebakan yang sejak tadi ia siapkan nyatanya tidak berhasil menjatuhkan gurunya. Kembali seperti latihan sebelumnya, Kenichi bersiap kembali mengeluarkan kunainya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Kenichi bergerak leluasa kali ini, dengan kembali menggunakan serangan cepatnya, Sasuke sudah mengayunkan pedangnya. Melihat kelengahan Kenichi, kaki Sasuke menendang perutnya yang terlihat tanpa pertahanan. Membuat bocah itu terpelanting lumayan jauh akibatnya.

"Arrggh!" Sepertinya Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Kenichi masih belum bangun sesaat setelah ia menendangnya.

"Oi. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Belum sempat Sasuke hendak menarik Kenichi untuk bangun, sebuah kunai sudah berada dekat dengan leher Sasuke. Walaupun Kenichi berusaha menjebak Sasuke dengan aktingnya, laki-laki itu selalu saja dengan mudah membaca niatannya. Tubuh Keichi yang setengah mengambang karena Sasuke mencengkram bagian depan bajunya, mendadak terhempas dengan keras akibat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya begitu saja. Tidak lupa sepersekian detik berikutnya kusanagi telah mengacung tepat di samping leher Kenichi.

" _Mata maketa."_ Kenichi meringis mendapati kondisinya saat ini. Terpojok, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Lagi-lagi ia kalah melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tak terhitung, beberapa pertarungan selalu dimenangkan _sensei-_ nya itu.

Sasuke segera menyingkir. Berdiri tegak sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membantu Kenichi berdiri.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah mengalahkanmu sekalipun." Kenichi terlihat sedikit kesal dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti." Sasuke berpaling. Mengambil botol air yang tergeletak di bawah pohon.

"Tapi setidaknya usahamu kali ini sudah lumayan." Setidaknya Sasuke sudah memberikan umpan balik pada latihan kali ini. Biasanya laki-laki itu hanya akan mengatakan 'cukup' atau bahkan diam saja untuk mengakhiri sesi latihan hari itu.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah ini? Atau kita masih akan latihan setelahnya?" Kenichi hanya ingin memastikan saja, jika seandainya mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan ia bisa segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kita akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Kenichi hanya bisa memaklumi, selama ini kebanyakan dirinyalah yang selalu memulai percakapan dulu dengan gurunya. Berbeda saat ia bersama timnya. Kedua rekannya itu selalu saja memiliki topik untuk mereka bicarakan, tapi kebanyakan hanya ejekan yang selalu Hideki keluarkan untuk membuatnya dan Kasumi kesal.

Hitam Kenichi menatap ke atas saat melihat sesuatu disana.

"Sasuke- _san_." Sasuke menoleh. "Sejak tadi burung itu selalu berputar di atas kita." Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati burung elang berwarna putih yang merupakan jurus milik salah satu ninja Konoha sedang berputar-putar di atas mereka. Mengerti dengan sinyal itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan gulungan kertas kosong.

Kenichi yang belum pernah melihat cara kerja pengiriman informasi seperti ini hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Gurunya juga tampak tenggelam dengan tulisan baru itu, sehingga Kenichi tidak mungkin akan bertanya ini dan itu.

"Kita batalkan perjalanannya. Hokage menyuruh kita kembali secepatnya." Sasuke baru bicara setelah satu menit membaca laporan panjang itu.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bahkan kita belum satu bulan meninggalkan desa."

Kenichi hanya bingung, _nanadaime_ menyuruhnya untuk ikut Sasuke tanpa memberikan tenggang waktu yang jelas. Tapi _chunin_ itu tidak menyangka jika mereka harus kembali secepat ini.

Sasuke memasukkan gulungan itu ke dalam jubahnya. "Dia tidak menuliskannya disini, tapi pastinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi." _Dan kuharap itu bukanlah hal serius._

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak mereka dengan Konoha hanya tinggal melewati satu desa lagi. Kusagakure bukan merupakan desa besar, sehingga kemungkinan mereka akan sampai di Konoha petang nanti. Tidak ada waktu untuk istrirahat, mengingat Sasuke menemukan kata _segera_ yang Naruto tuliskan padanya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Kenichi yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Bocah itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan seperti pikirannya. Dengan itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

Beberapa ratus meter setelahnya, sharingan Sasuke mendeteksi segerombolan ninja yang sepertinya sudah bersiap menunggu kedatangan mereka. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah kertas peledak yang melesat diantara mereka. Membuat Sasuke dan Kenichi bersikap waspada. Mereka berdua sudah terkepung saat melewati padang rumput. Puluhan ninja dengan topeng membentuk lingkaran mengerubungi mereka.

Para laki-laki itu tidak bicara untuk mengatakan apa maksud mereka melakukan hal ini, tapi dari tindakan mereka yang membentuk sebuah segel membuat Sasuke yakin mereka adalah musuh. Kenichi melirik lelaki di sampingnya, kuda-kudanya langsung terpasang saat Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Aksi saling serang itu terjadi setelah Sasuke melompat untuk meringkus laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai ketua mereka. Meninggalkan Kenichi yang sudah pasti bisa mengatasi beberapa ninja yang berlari kearahnya. Serangan demi serangan Sasuke lancarkan untuk mendekati ninja itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" Sasuke masih bersikap tenang saat pedangnya ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Khukhukhu." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang ninja bertopeng di depannya. Dan seketika mata merah itu sedikit melebar saat ia melihat di belakangnya tubuh Kenichi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya akibat sebuah jurus yang dilontarkan bersamaan oleh beberapa ninja. Sasuke sedikit merutuki kepolosan muridnya yang tetap mengikuti kesepakatan awal mereka.

' _Dengar, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh menggunakan sharinganmu. Tidak boleh ada satupun orang yang tahu kau memilikinya.'_

' _Hai!'_

Sasuke segera melesat menolong Kenichi yang terikat sebuah jurus bertipe tanah, namun ditengah usahanya ninja yang tadi ia lawan kembali menyerang. Maka, jurus yang semenjak tadi ingin Sasuke keluarkan mengamuk menyerang satu persatu musuh mereka.

" _Susanoo!"_

Tubuh Kenichi sudah aman berada di dalam raksasa ungu itu. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengalahkan satu pasukan itu bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenichi mengerjap saat sinar matahari sore menyorot matanya, kepalanya yang bersender nyaman pada sebuah bahu lebar, membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk menegakkan kepala. Tapi merasakan punggung tegap yang menempel pada bagian depan tubuhnya membuat Kenichi harus segera tersadar. Jika saat ini ia berada di gendongan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke sudah pasti merasakan adanya gerakan pada beban yang sedang dipikulnya sekarang.

"Sasuke- _san_." Kenichi bergumam pelan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Kenichi memang berusaha untuk turun dari gendongan itu, tapi tangan Sasuke mencegahnya. Berhenti sejenak untuk membuat posisi bocah itu kembali nyaman di gendongannya. Kenichi tahu ia seharusnya mencoba untuk turun kembali untuk tidak kembali merepotkan _sensei_ nya. Meskipun dari perkataan Sasuke barusan, Kenichi menangkap maksud jika Sasuke akan menggendongnya sampai Konoha. Dan hal itu malah membuat munculnya setitik perasaan egois dari dalam hatinya.

' _Chotto dake. Hanya...sebentar saja.'_

Kedua tangan Kenichi sedikit mengerat memeluk leher Sasuke, menyenderkan kembali kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada tindakan tidak biasa bocah itu. Membiarkannya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kelopak mata Kenichi terasa berat saat semilir angin berhembus, mengantarkannya segera ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Perasaan nyaman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, kembali menyeruak merusak pertahanan hatinya selama ini. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang dulu ia rasakan saat bersama kakeknya, bahkan kali ini ia merasa ada sebuah rasa aman sebagai tambahan.

Tanpa sadar, Kenichi tertidur dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua kali menyerahkan Kenichi dalam penanganan Sakura, Sasuke segera bergegas berjalan menemui sahabat hokagenya. Hari memang sudah petang saat mereka menapakkan kaki di Konoha, tapi Sasuke tidak akan menunggu esok hari untuk itu. Dia harus segera menanyakan apa alasan Naruto menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

Shikamaru sudah menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan aneh. Laki-laki malas itu sepertinya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang lusuh disertai dengan lingkar hitar di sekitar area matanya.

 _CEKLEK_

Kini ketiga laki-laki itu berkumpul di satu ruangan. Naruto langsung berdiri dari singgasananya saat melihat Uchiha terakhir itu memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Na–"

Hokage ketujuh itu langsung saja berlari dengan satu kepalan tangan yang siap menghajar laki-laki raven itu. Gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba itu sedikit banyak mengejutkan Sasuke yang masih belum menetralkan nafasnya akibat berjalan tergesa ke gedung hokage.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan menerima begitu saja, dia mencengkram kepalan tangan Naruto. Menghentikan aksi nekad yang mengajaknya berkelahi di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang sebenar–"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUUGA HINATA?!"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Dia masih tetap berdiri di dekat pintu seperti semula. Tidak terusik untuk melerai Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kalap.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto katakan padanya. "Apa maksudmu–"

"Berhenti pura-pura, Uchiha Sasuke! Dimana kau menyembunyikan Hinata selama ini?!"

Apa Hinata yang Naruto maksud adalah perempuan dari kelompok delapan? Dia hanya pernah mendengar jika _kunoichi_ itu menghilang dan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Kenapa Naruto seolah menyalahkannya dalam kasus hilangnya Hyuuga Hinata? Dia bahkan baru kembali ke Konoha sebulan lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan, Naruto." Sasuke juga sedikit geram mendapati Naruto yang malah menyerangnya, bukannya malah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Fuzakenna!_ Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, huh?!" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan yang belum Sasuke jawab. Mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak takut saat matanya menatap lurus pada oniks yang sewaktu-waktu berubah menjadi merah darah.

Susah payah Naruto mencari keberadaan gadis indigo itu, ternyata selama ini sahabatnya malah berurusan dengannya. Bodohnya ia tidak pernah membahas tentang gadis itu selama ini saat bersama Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Baik.

Jika Sasuke memang tidak tahu, sebaiknya ia harus segera memberitahunya. Sudah cukup sesi tanya jawab yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya ini.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Hinata memiliki Kenichi kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto sinis.

Sasuke malah semakin tidak menegrti. Apa hubungannya Hinata dengan muridnya? Bukannya sejak awal mereka menyatakan Kenichi–tunggu dulu.

"Jadi kau menganggap jika bocah itu adalah anakku?" Terka Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada orang tua yang tidak mengakui darang dagingnya sendiri disini." Kata Naruto sarkasme.

"Apa maksudmu dia anakku? Dia hanya hasil kloning, Naruto." Kini gantian Sasuke yang mencengram kerah baju Naruto.

"Jadi begitu pemikiranmu selama ini? Berpura-pura menemukan Kenichi lalu membawanya bersamamu. Jangan bilang kaulah orang yang membawanya ke Konoha tiga tahun lalu."

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya satu bulan lalu!"

"Bisa jadi itu hanya bualanmu. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Naruto. Terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalah Sasuke. Aku tidak perduli kau sengaja menyembunyikannya agar keberadaannya aman ataupun tidak. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata."

Naruto sedikit luluh saat menyebut nama Hinata. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, terserah dengan usaha kerasnya selama ini, dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu menahu tentang perempuan itu! Dan juga, kenapa kau terus mengkaitkanku dengannya?!"

"Hinata adalah ibu kandung Kenichi, Sasuke." Sasuke sudah dengar Naruto mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura bahkan berulang kali melakukan tes dari sampel darah Kenichi dan membandingkannya denganmu untuk membuktikan dugaan awal kita memang benar. Tapi sayangnya kita salah Sasuke, Sakura malah menemukan gen lain yang juga membentuk tubuh Kenichi selain milikmu. Dan gen itu adalah milik Hinata. Jawab pertanyaanku saat aku masih bertanya baik-baik Uchiha Sasuke, kau menikah dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke mengalah, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan terpaksa. "Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto menekan nafasnya untuk mengalihkan amarah yang siap meletup kapan saja. "Kau menyukainya?"

 _Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?_

"Jawab aku!" Naruto memaksa setelah sepuluh detik Sasuke masih saja diam.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru yang semenjak tadi terdiam, berjalan mendekat. "Kau memperkosanya?"

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama membelalakkan kedua mata mereka akibat mendengar perkataan nanas berjalan itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau melakukannya? Kau memperkosanya?!"

 _Deg_

Sasuke sudah akan berteriak _tidak_ saat sebuah memori asing tiba-tiba berputar bagaikan film di dalam kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu, kepalanya juga merasakan pusing hebat saat seolah-olah dia mendengar sebuah suara halus berbicara padanya.

' _Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan lakukan hal ini.'_

' _Kumohon jangan sakiti dia.'_

' _Bukankah kau mengincarku? Bawa saja aku.'_

Sasuke bahkan sampai harus memegang pundak Naruto untuk menopang tubuhnya. Rasa mual saat bayangan buram seorang perempuan berambut panjang tergolek lemah di bawahnya ataupun sentuhan yang terasa begitu hangat di pipinya. Itu semua terasa begitu nyata meskipun Sasuke tidak yakin jika perempuan dalam ingatannya itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan chap ini? Sungguh saya kembali menulis cerita yang udah melesat kelewat jauh dari plot awal saya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Hina cuma sekelebat aje keluarnye, itu termasuk flashback kan walaupun singkat? #bunuh aja authornya

Baru aja saya browsing tentang arti ore no koto di gooslate, it means 'me of mine' kalo inggrisnya dan begitulah artinya kalo di transletin ke indo #pundung di pojokan

Sebenarnya saya nyontek kata-katanya shizuku dr tonari no kaibutsu-kun kalo gak salah eps 13, dia bilang dia belum nyertitain tentang dia (kanojo no koto) maksudnya nunjuk natsume, jadi saya ganti aja jadi ore no koto dengan ken yang jadi main chara di sini

Oke sekian dulu dari sa–eitsss lupa belum bales riview

 **Babyosh:** untuk flashback sabar dulu babyosh-san

 **OnewnyanGembul:** hanya kayak gini reaksi sasu, maafkan saya jika tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi anda

 **dindachan06:** terimakasih banyak dinda-san :D

 **hyuga ashikawa:** yah begitulah kondisi hina, author cantik ini sebenarnya gak ingin buat readersnya baper #golok mana golok

 **sasuhina69:** sejak kecil soalnya ken belum nemu sosok figur ayah di hidupnya, jadinya kayak gini, kayak campuran naru yang gak punya ortu trus sama sasu yang pendiem

 **Kuronuma392:** psst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kuronuma-san, ide anda menginspirasi saya, terimakasih atas reviewnya

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix:** dengan banyaknya manga yang udah yaoi plus incest membuat author jadi nahan niat buat gak buat mereka jadi pair di fic ini, hehehe bercanda

 **Suha Keita:** desho ne, di chap ini udah saya kurangi kok jepangnya, hehehehe

 **k1ller:** musiknya cocok buat adegan naru-sasu di chap ini :D

 **mawarputih:** entahlah #berusaha jadi misterius but failed :D

 **miss taurus:** hina udah ikut andil dari chap kemarin sampai seterusnya #back to stage

 **rikarika:** yeah, where she is? No one know except me, huahahahaha

 **ana:** ehm... #garuk2 pipi karena gak bisa jawab

 **lumi970:** ehm...(2) #garuk kepala gara2 banyak kutunya

 **Sushimakipark:** sebenarnya di cerita versi awalnya, sebenarnya sakuralah yg beritahu naru soal hal itu,

 **Uchiga:** terimakasih kembali sudah mau baca dan review fic saya ini :D

 **Clareon:** gentle gimana maksudnya? Maaf saya kurang mengerti

 **lovely sasuhina:** ehm...(3) #garuk tengkuk gara2 merinding

 **indhzsoekyuyoowonbikyojunior:** maaf saya gak bisa nulis dengan lengkap soalnya pas saya upload nama indhz-san selalu hilang, terima kasih sudah menyemangati :D

 **Taomio:** saya sengaja buat seperti itu (sebenarnya tiga traits itu fobianya author #true story) soalnya saya dulu lihat gak selamanya sasu genin selalu stoic, ada kalanya dia nunjukin sifat aslinya, bahkan saat arc wajah kakashi, author aja yang pas sd kaget lihat sasu bisa mengeluarkan wajah kayak gitu akibat candaan naru

 **Uchiha Grace:** maaf baru update sekarang, grace-san

 **Maulidiahdwii:** keluar kok, tp Cuma seempil doang #ditimbuk kardus

 **sasuhina lovers:** kurang lebih garis besarnya samalah kayak yang dulu, terimakasih sudah menyemangati saya

 **adevil559:** tentu saja akan saya up sampek fic ini tamat

 **ThehunLuhanieYehet:** hina udah muncul kok, segelintir doang dan itupun hanya dalam kenangan #tetap dalam jiwa

Sekian dulu dari saya, terima kasih pada minna-san yang udah fav, follow, and riview fic saya ini

Jaa adios


	7. Chapter 7

_Badai pasir yang terjadi, membuat penciuman Akamaru menjadi tumpul, begitu pula dengan serangga-serangga milik Shino yang tidak dapat berkutik di cuaca seekstrim ini. Hanya byakugan milik Hinata yang mereka andalkan untuk segera menghindari badai._

 _Selama berjam-jam terjebak, mereka belum menemukan satu tempatpun untuk berlindung. Jangankan melihat tempat berlindung, lavender Hinata bahkan tidak menemukan satu bendapun yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya._

" _Apa kau tidak melihat apapun, Hinata?!" Kiba berteriak. Jika menggunakan suara biasa, pastinya badai akan meredam suaranya._

" _Tidak ada, Kiba-kun!" Berlaku juga bagi Hinata. Gadis itu sangat jarang mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya. Semenjak sering menggunakan byakugan, chakra Hinata semakin terkuras. Apalagi dengan misi yang baru saja mereka selesaikan pagi tadi._

 _Tidak lama setelah Hinata mengatakan itu, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat sesosok banyangan hitam. Hinata sudah akan bersiap menyampaikan apa yang ia lihat pada kedua teman setimnya, jika tidak melihat bayangan itu mendekat dengan cepat. Bagaikan terlihat melayang, bayangan yang Hinata kira hanya satu berubah menjadi dua. Menyerang mereka secara membabi buta._

" _He...tidak kusangka akan menemukan seorang Hyuuga di tempat gersang ini."_

 _Seorang pria dengan jubah hitam langsung menyamber pinggang Hinata, menggendongg gadis itu di pundaknya dengan sebelumnya memukul tengkuknya. Sadar jika temannya telah tertangkap, Kiba langsung saja mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, menyerang tanpa bermaksud untuk melukai temannya. Shino tidak menganggur, ada satu musuh lagi yang menyerang kelompoknya. Membuatnya tidak bisa membantu banyak._

" _Selamat tinggal bocah."_

 _Setelah mengatakan tiga kata itu, kedua orang yang membawa Hinata hilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan kedua ninja itu yang masih belum mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 7**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi di musim panas yang sedikit terik mengganggu tidur pulas Kenichi. Saat membuka mata, nuansa putih yang ia tahu adalah rumah sakit membuat Kenichi segera beranjak bangun. Pakaian ala pasien telah membalut tubuhnya, membuat bocah itu menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ia tidak berguna dengan kembali merepotkan Uchiha Sasuke. Selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya ia sibak, memperlihatkan perban putih yang melilit kaki kirinya yang sedikit membengkak.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menghela nafas.

Seharusnya kemarin ia bisa mengalahkan ninja-ninja yang menyerangnya bersamaan. Bukannya malah dengan mudah masuk perangkap mereka, menjadikan kaki kirinya sebagai tumbal. Sedikit cuplikan yang dapat ia tangkap mengenai pertarungannya kemarin adalah _sensei_ nya yang meluncur tergesa untuk menyelamatkannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah jurus dengan bentuk raksasa berwarna ungu yang begitu hebat di mata hitamnya.

Khe.

Mengingat hal itu, Kenichi jadi ingin Sasuke mengajarinya. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia ingin Sasuke mengajarkan beberapa jurus lagi padanya. Tidak hanya itu, ia yang semula berpikir hanya mengikuti Sasuke setelah menguasai pengendalian matanya, merasa tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti kemana mantan _missing-nin_ itu pergi.

 _SRAKK_

Karena terlalu terlarut dengan pikirannya, Kenichi sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang sampai ada yang membuka pintu ruangannya. Maniknya mendapati dua orang dengan rambut coklat panjang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Juga lavender yang mewarnai iris kedua orang itu membuat Kenichi yakin mereka adalah bagian dari klan Hyuuga. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang dirawat di ruagan itu kecuali dirinya. Membuat Kenichi berspekulasi jika kedua orang itu telah salah masuk ruangan. Namun bukannya menutup pintu, maksudnya menutup pintu dari luar, salah satu dari mereka malah menutup pintu dari dalam dengan salah satunya berjalan ke arahnya.

Kenichi yang terlihat kebingungan sedikit mengangguk untuk menyapa. Remaja itu hanya tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kedua Hyuuga itu datang menjenguknya sepagi ini. Kalau hanya untuk menutupi rasa malu, mereka cukup menutup pintu dan pergi. Kenichi akan paham, dan tidak mungkin untuk menertawakan.

"Kau yang bernama Kenichi?" semenjak memasuki ruangan itu, mata ungu pucatnya tidak melepas pandangan dari bocah yang sedang terduduk di kasur itu. Meneliti setiap detil wajah sang pasien.

"Iya. Anda siapa?" ucap Kenichi tak yakin. Dia kurang begitu mengerti jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, dimana ada dua orang asing yang datang menjenguknya.

"Hyuuga Hiashi," laki-laki itu menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam lengan kimono yang ia pakai. Menunjukkan secara tidak langsung pembawaannya yang tenang.

" _Eto_...ada keperluan apa sampai membuat Anda kemari?" walaupun Kenichi bermaksud untuk mengatakan pada keduanya, melihat perempuan yang berdiri terpaku sejak masuk, membuat Kenichi sedikit mengubah kalimatnya.

"Kami hanya datang menjenguk," ucap Hiashi. Matanya masih tak mau beranjak untuk menatap wajah remaja itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kenichi menoleh ke sumber suara. Perempuan cantik berambut panjang itu berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang. Kenichi sedikit terkesima. Wajahnya menunjukkan guratan khawatir yang terlihat nyata. Bukan sandiwara seperti yang ia lihat dari orang yang sekedar berbasa-basi.

" _Hai,_ " Kenichi juga sampai mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapi perempuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Tapi Kenichi yakin dia juga seorang Hyuuga.

"Syukurlah, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," keningnya sedikit mengkerut. Merasa sedikit aneh dengan ucapan perempuan itu. Untuk apa kedua orang ini mengkhawatirkan orang asing seperti dirinya? Apa ini sifat alami para Hyuuga? Mengkhawatirkan setiap orang yang baru mereka temui?

"Ah, aku Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi," mungkin anak dari laki-laki itu? Entahlah.

"Kenichi _desu_ ," meskipun Kenichi tahu kedua orang itu pasti tahu siapa namanya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku membuat bubur. Sakura- _san_ bilang perutmu sedikit terluka, jadi untuk sementara kau harus makan yang halus-halus dulu," Kenichi tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bicara soal Sakura _-san_ , dia belum melihat perempuan itu semenjak siuman. Mungkin ada beberapa pasien yang harus dia periksa atau malah masih berada di rumah. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, mungkin saya akan memakannya nanti," Hanabi tersenyum, melihat betapa sopannya remaja–keponakannya itu.

"Aku dengar kau sudah menjadi _chunin_ ," keberadaan Hiashi sedikit Kenichi lupakan karena mengobrol ringan dengan Hanabi. Laki-laki berumur sekitar akhir lima puluh tahun itu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan inapnya.

" _Hai,_ tahun lalu," kata Kenichi ragu.

"Dan aku dengar kau ikut dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebulan ini," Kenichi tidak salah dengar saat Hiashi mengucapkan nama gurunya dengan nada sinis. Meskipun terkesan ditutupi, tapi Kenichi yakin pria Hyuuga itu memang tidak suka pada Sasuke.

"Ayah," benar dugaannya. Laki-laki itu memang ayahnya. "Jangan membahas hal itu, Kenichi masih sakit,"Hanabi memperingati.

Hiashi berdehem. "Ehem," matanya memutar bosan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Hanabi meletakkan kotak makanan di atas nakas. Perempuan itu juga membawa keranjang buah.

"Saya tinggal di asrama, tidak jauh dari akademi," Kenichi sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya. Bagaimana tidak jika di pagi hari ada dua orang dari salah satu klan besar Konoha datang menjenguk. Apalagi Kenichi masih belum mengetahui motif apa yang membuat dirinya serasa menjadi orang penting sampai harus dijenguk.

"Wah! Sangat dekat dengan kawasan klan Hyuuga," ucap Hanabi antusias. "Mungkin kau bisa mampir kapan-kapan."

Apa ini hanya basa-basi saja?

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau harus mampir sesekali, benar begitu ayah?"

"Iya."

Kenichi tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, ternyata Hyuuga Hiashi tidak seseram dugaan awalnya. Bahkan sekarang laki-laki itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Jika hanya mampir sebentar mungkin akan ia lakukan nanti. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih, berhubung dua orang itu sudah datang berkunjung dan membawakannya sarapan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kami pulang dulu, kau masih butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhmu," Hiashi dan Hanabi berjalan menuju pintu, tidak terasa mereka sudah setengah jam berada di kamar itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Hiashi - _san_ , Hanabi- _san,_ " keduanya menoleh. Hanabi menunjukkan senyum kaku saat mendengar nada panggilan itu.

...

Menjelang siang Kenichi baru kembali membuka matanya. Setelah suster menyuntikkan obat, rasa kantuknya kian menjadi. Tertidur beberapa saat kemudian setelah suster itu pergi. Semenjak tadi Kenichi berusaha terjaga untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Meskipun dia sedikit sangsi Sasuke akan menjenguknya, mengingat hokage memberikan pesan khusus kemarin. Pasti gurunya itu sedang mendapat misi penting. Seandainya dia tidak terluka, Kenichi akan meminta pada Sasuke untuk ikut serta.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Lagi-lagi dia mendapat tamu. Dua orang berbeda _gender_ masuk dengan sebuah cengiran di salah satunya, sedang yang satunya tetap dengan sikap santainya.

"Yo. _Baka-_ Ken," mereka teman satu timnya. Kenichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar sapaan Hideki.

"Satu bulan tidak bertemu, kita malah bertemu di rumah sakit," Hideki tertawa terbahak. Melihat kondisi temannya itu. "Lihat kondisimu...pfftt."

"Kau tidak malu? Beberapa hari lalu kau juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit," Kasumi mencibir. Gadis itu menatap pada teman satu timnya dengan wajah malas.

"Oi, Kasumi. Jangan bilang-bilang," mata coklat Kasumi hanya memandang bosan. Sikap temannya itu dari dulu memang tidak berubah.

" _Y-ya_ , Kasumi," Kenichi menyapa canggung Hatake muda itu. Terakhir mereka bertemu, Kenichi mengharapkan pertemuan mereka nanti akan terjadi di lapangan latihan atau rumah teman abu-abunya itu, dimanapun asal tidak di rumah sakit.

"Kalian berdua memang bodoh ya," Kasumi terkekeh pelan. "Selalu saja membuatku khawatir," kedua laki-laki itu merengut bersamaan, memandang tidak suka pada Kasumi yang terdengar seperti meremehkan mereka. Dalam _record_ misi mereka selama ini, hanya Kasumi yang jarang sekali masuk rumah sakit. Mungkin karena pembawaan tenang dan perhitungan matang yang gadis itu lakukan hingga meminimalkan _damage_ pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak seperti kedua teman laki-lakinya yang cenderung langsung menyerang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kasumi bertanya. Hideki sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Baik. Tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya kaki bengkak," mata hitam Kenichi memandang Hideki yang mengambil apel yang diberikan Hanabi.

"Syukurlah," Kasumi memilih duduk di ranjang kosong di samping ranjang milik Kenichi.

"Selama aku pergi, misi apa yang kalian dapat?" Kenichi hendak melarang Hideki yang akan mengambil apel lagi.

"Hanya misi ringan," Kasumi memandang pertengkaran itu dalam diam. "Seperti membantu mencari tanaman obat di bukit atau mengawal pedagang ke desa sebelah," lama-kelamaan mata coklat muda itu mulai risih dengan aksi keduanya.

"Ken, apa Sasuke- _san_ datang menjengukmu?" mendapati sebuah kotak makan yang berada di atas nakas membuat Kasumi penasaran.

Kenichi menoleh. "Tidak–berhenti mengambil apel-apelku, Hide," Kasumi bosan juga pada akhirnya. Berdiri mendekat, Hatake itu melerai kedua temannya. Menyeret Hideki menjauh untuk duduk di sofa, menghindari pertengkaran itu akan semakin membuat kaki Kenichi parah.

"Mungkin Sasuke- _san_ sedang melakukan misi penting dari hokage- _sama_ ," Kasumi mengangguk paham. Apel yang ada di genggaman Hideki dan Kenichi direbut Kasumi paksa, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, Kasumi mulai mengupas apel itu satu per satu.

"Berhenti berlagak seperti ibuku, Kasumi!" Hideki protes, tapi tidak ambil pusing setelah Kasumi menyodorkan apel yang sudah ia kupas.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" Kasumi masih mengupas separuh apel milik Kenichi.

"Lumayan," jawab Kenichi sambil mengunyah. "Sasuke- _san_ mengajarkan _chidori_ padaku," Kenichi menerima separuh apel lagi yang baru saja dikupas. Sebenarnya Kenichi ketar-ketir saat menyebut jurus andalan temannya itu.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Kasumi. Membersihkan kulit apel yang sedikit berceceran, Kasumi mengambil tiga lembar tisu. Matanya melirik kain pembungkus kotak makan itu cukup lama.

"Kalau hanya _chidori_ , kenapa tidak belajar saja sama ayah Kasumi?" Hideki menimpali, tidak usah jauh-jauh ikut Uchiha Sasuke jika di Konoha saja si pembuat jurus masih hidup.

"Sasuke- _san_ juga mengajarkan beberapa jurus lain," kilah Kenichi, sedikit tidak terima gurunya diremehkan.

"Begitu," Hideki mengangguk, tapi masih terkesan kurang percaya. Mana ada dalam satu bulan ini bisa menguasai beberapa jurus, tapi jika itu Kenichi, Hideki masih dapat mempercayainya.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu?" Kenichi menyeringai, sedang Hideki memandang ketus Kasumi yang mulutnya seperti ember berlubang. Kasumi mengendikkan bahu, tidak ada pengaruhnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hideki.

"Beberapa hari lalu, kami diserang," Hideki memulai cerita. Mata hitamnya menatap Kasumi yang masih membereskan kekacauan mereka sehabis perang buah.

"Kami sedang ada misi di Kusagakure, sebenarnya hanya misi peringkat C," pandangan Hideki nampak serius, mengingat temannya juga mendapat serangan di desa yang sama.

"Mendadak saat kami akan kembali, ada beberapa ninja yang menyerang. Mereka menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh," bercerita dengan nada rendahnya, Hideki membuat Kenichi penasaran. Apalagi sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, kedua temannya itu saling pandang. Seolah sepakat untuk memberitahunya tentang pertanyaan _aneh_ itu.

"Mereka bertanya tentang pengguna _sharingan_ baru di Konoha," mata Kenichi melebar, tapi segera ia tampilkan raut wajah biasanya. Ada Kasumi yang peka dengan ekspresi mukanya, jika sampai gadis itu tahu bisa bahaya.

"Pengguna baru? Apa maksudnya?" Kenichi bertingkah sewajarnya. Meskipun pengguna yang mereka maksud adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Hideki tidak ambil pusing. Tapi sepertinya Kasumi tidak berpikir demikian.

"Mungkin Uchiha bertambah satu orang," Kasumi mendekap kedua tangannya, berdiri tepat di samping Kenichi. "Di pertanyaan itu, aku menangkap hanya ada satu orang pengguna _sharingan_ baru," coklat Kasumi memandang lurus pada hitam Kenichi. Seolah dengan pandangan itu ia bisa membaca hal yang Kenichi pikirkan.

"Ini hanya hipotesaku saja," Hideki yang terlihat tidak peduli tadi berubah menjadi antusias. "Apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke memiliki seorang anak?" teori dadakan itu menggemparkan kedua temannya. Kasumi saja yang sedari beberapa hari ini hanya menyimpulkan pengguna baru itu hanya mengimplan _sharingan_ ke matanya sendiri, seperti kasus ayahnya dulu. Sehingga membuat orang itu diincar karena bisa jadi dia masih memiliki beberapa _sharingan_ cadangan _._

" _Ba-ka_ , itu tidak mungkin," Kasumi menyangkal, dia ingat benar ayahnya pernah bercerita sedikit tentang mantan muridnya. Laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak memikirkan yang namanya perempuan sama sekali, begitu kata ayahnya. Bahkan Haruno Sakura yang cantik dan hebat saja tidak menggetarkan hati esnya, itu kata ayahnya lagi. Jadi mana mungkin laki-laki itu bisa memiliki seorang anak jika berdekatan dengan perempuan saja tidak mau.

"Kita kan tidak tahu, bisa jadi selama dia menghilang selama empat belas tahun ini ternyata dia sudah berkeluarga," seolah menjawab pemikiran Kasumi, Hideki berekspresi seperti seorang ilmuwan yang baru saja menemukan sebuah rumus baru.

Kenichi tak berekspresi. Pikirannya hanya mengoreksi teori temannya itu, adanya pengguna _sharingan_ baru bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke memiliki keturunan melainkan itu hanya karena eksperimen. Dan dari titik ini Kenichi penasaran, bagaimana bisa orang yang 'membuatnya' malah menelantarkannya di sebuah desa kecil. Apa mungkin dia ini hanya sebuah produk gagal? Makanya ia dibuang? Tapi entah kenapa jika dia memang produk gagal, sekarang mereka malah mencarinya.

"Hal paling masuk akal yang terjadi adalah, jika tidak transplantasi, ya kloning," yah, seperti itu. Teori Kasumi mungkin benar salah satunya.

"Kloning? Apa itu?" Kasumi memutar matanya bosan.

"Baca saja sendiri, habis ini aku antar ke perpustakaan deh," Hideki merengut sebal.

"Hei, Ken. Menurutmu antara aku dan Kasumi, siapa yang benar?" tanya Hideki kesal, remaja jabrik itu menyikut temannya yang melamun, membuat Kenichi tersadar.

"Apa?"

"Ya ampun, kau kemana saja sih? Siapa yang paling masuk akal, teoriku atau milik si _**Kasu**_ ini?"

 _Bletak_

Hideki langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Kasumi. Cukup untuk membuatnya terjelungup ke lantai.

"Maaf, tanganku sepertinya keseleo gara-gara mengupas apel tadi," ucap Kasumi tanpa penyesalan. Membuat si Morino tambah geram dengan perlakuannya.

"Jangan besar kepala ya, Hatake. Hanya karena kau perempuan bukan berarti aku takut untuk memukulmu."

" _ **Nozomu tokoro da**_ , jangan menangis jika aku berhasil menendang bokongmu."

Kenichi mendesah. Meskipun Hideki pernah berkata untuk tidak berurusan dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang marah, malah kini dia sendiri yang termakan dengan omongannya sendiri. Sedikit banyak pertengkaran kedua temannya itu membuat pembahasan ini berakhir, entah Kenichi harus bersyukur atau tidak. Yang jelas karena tidak bisa melerai pertengkaran itu akibat kakinya yang masih bengkak, satu jam waktunya terbuang percuma untuk mendengar adu mulut keduanya.

...

Hanya butuh tiga hari saja untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali sedia kala. Berterima kasihlah pada murid _godaime_ hokage yang telah merawatnya. Mengabaikan bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang hamil tua, perempuan itu selalu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi kamarnya setiap lima jam sekali. Tidak lupa dengan Hyuuga Hanabi yang kembali mengunjunginya dua hari lalu, tapi kala itu sang _heiress_ datang sendiri. Begitu pula dengan kedua temannya yang datang bergantian.

Memasuki tempat tinggalnya, Kenichi harus sedikit membereskan bagaimana berdebunya ruangan itu. Hampir tengah hari pekerjaan itu selesai, kamar mandi menjadi tempat paling kotor karena dia lupa mengosongkan air dulu hingga membuat ubin-ubinnya ditumbuhi lumut.

Merasa perutnya keroncongan, Kenichi memutuskan untuk menuju Ichiraku. Semangkuk ramen berukuran besar sepertinya sepadan dengan kerja kerasnya tadi. Mengantongi dompetnya, Kenichi bergegas pergi. Remaja itu memilih berjalan santai, alih-alih berlari. Menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang tidak banyak berubah.

"Kenichi," Kenichi tentu tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Menoleh ke sumber suara, dugaan Kenichi benar adanya, begitu juga dengan tebakan bagaimana ekspresi wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hanabi - _san_ ," tersenyum reflek saat mendapati perempuan itu juga tersenyum, Kenichi mengangguk singkat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hanabi menyisihkan rambut coklatnya di balik telinga. Matahari bersinar terlalu terik siang ini.

"Saya mau ke Ichiraku," kata Kenichi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, bicara santai saja," Hanabi terkekeh, keponakannya besikap terlalu kaku padanya. Kenichi tersenyum, dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan perempuan cantik itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" hanya tidak bertemu sehari membuat Hanabi khawatir. Dia tidak bisa menjenguk kemarin karena ada pertemuan dengan para tetua dan petinggi desa.

"Sempurna," keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

"Ah, biar aku bawakan," Kenichi mengambil kantong plastik dari tangan Hanabi. Belanjaan yang dipenuhi sayur dan buah itu sudah bertengger manis di kedua tangan Kenichi. Hanabi tersenyum, ada perasaan senang dan sedih yang bercampur. Senang melihat keponakannya tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik. Dan sedih saat dia melewatkan bagaimana Kenichi tumbuh, apalagi mendengar Naruto mengatakan jika Kenichi dibesarkan di sebuah desa kecil oleh seorang kakek tua. Membuatnya pasti tidak merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tuanya, apalagi dari sang ibu. Setitik air mata menggenangi sudut mata Hanabi, jika seandainya kakaknya ada disini pastinya dia akan bangga melihat punggung tegap putranya.

"Hanabi- _san_?" Kenichi menoleh, mendapati Hyuuga Hanabi berdiri melamun.

"Ah, iya," Hanabi tersentak, berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menyamai langkah Kenichi hingga kini mereka kembali berjalan bersampingan.

"Kau tadi bilang ingin ke Ichiraku, kan?" Kenichi mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau mau makan siang di rumahku?" itu artinya markas Hyuuga. Kenichi sedikit tidak enak untuk memasuki kawasan elit itu, apalagi mengingat dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang ninja _junior_ yang menjadi warga Konoha tiga tahun lalu.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah membantu membawakan belanjaanku." Kenichi tampak ragu untuk mengiyakan, tapi juga tidak tega untuk menolak. Mengingat betapa baiknya perempuan itu padanya.

"Ayah pasti senang kau datang," Hyuuga Hiashi pasti tidak begitu suka jika ada orang asing datang ke rumahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membenarkan pemikiran sepihaknya itu, Hiashi tempo dulu tampak setuju-setuju saja jika dia mampir sesekali.

"Baiklah," Hanabi tersenyum lebar. Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan itu dengan mengobrol ringan. Seperti makanan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini atau apa yang Kenichi sukai. Kenichi akui Hanabi adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan, perempuan itu menceritakan cerita menarik seputar kehidupannya di rumah Hyuuga.

Saat memasuki rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Kenichi mendapat sambutan tidak biasa. Hampir semua orang menunduk hormat, tentu saja bukan untuknya. Ada Hyuuga Hanabi yang berjalan disampingnya sehingga seolah-olah dia juga mendapat sambutan itu. Hanabi mengajaknya untuk menemui ayahnya yang sedang minum teh di ruangannya, barang belanjaannya sudah Hanabi berikan kepada pelayan saat masuk tadi.

"Ayah, Kenichi mampir untuk makan siang," tanpa menunggu sahutan dari dalam, Hanabi langsung saja membuka pintu _shoji_. Ayahnya pasti maklum, lagipula ada Kenichi yang berhasil ia bawa kemari.

"Kau datang." Hiashi mempersilahkan Kenichi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" _Hai_ , kebetulan saya bertemu Hanabi- _san_ di jalan," Kenichi duduk di samping Hiashi dengan posisi tegap, tulang punggungya lurus untuk menunjukkan penghormatan pada ketua klan Hyuuga itu.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan makan siangnya dulu."

Hanabi meninggalkan Kenichi berada satu ruang dengan Hiashi. Ada rasa canggung yang enggan Kenichi akui. Menatap Hiashi yang sedang menikmati teh hijaunya, oniknya sedikit tertarik dengan bingkai foto yang berada di balik tubuh Hiashi. Matanya yang tajam menemukan ada empat orang yang berfoto. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang terlihat tidak asing, kemudian ada dua orang perempuan berambut indigo, sama-sama cantik, namun bedanya terletak pada perawakan keduanya. Yang satu terlihat dewasa, berdiri anggun dengan menggendong seorang bayi berambut coklat, sedang yang satunya terlihat imut. Kenichi yakin gadis kecil yang berada di antara kedua orang tuanya itu akan tumbuh secantik sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Hiashi mengikuti arah pandang Kenichi.

" _Sumimasen_ , saya tidak bermaksud lancang," laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Saat tidak ada pembicaraan cucunya pasti akan memperhatikannya, Hiashi sengaja untuk meminum tehnya tadi untuk membuat Kenichi menatap bingkai foto itu.

"Tidak apa. Itu hanya sebuah foto keluarga," Hiashi mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menunjukkannya pada Kenichi.

Kenichi menerimanya, menatap satu per satu wajah yang ada di dalam foto itu lebih detail. Dan memang semenjak tadi matanya telah tercuri pada sosok anak kecil yang berada di tengah. Baru dia sadari pipi anak itu merona, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata Kenichi.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hiashi yang menyadari objek perhatian cucunya. Kenichi spontan menoleh. Nama itu terdengar indah di telinganya. "Dia putri tertuaku," Kenichi bisa melihat Hiashi menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya membicarakan anak sulung Hiashi berdampak besar hingga membuat raut wajah tegasnya mendadak terlihat sendu.

"Jika boleh saya tahu, dimana Hinata- _san_ sekarang?" Jika perempuan bernama Hinata itu kakaknya Hanabi, pastinya sekarang Hinata adalah seorang perempuan dewasa. Itu artinya umurnya diatas dua puluh lima tahun.

"Dia tidak ada disini."

Apa itu artinya Hinata tinggal di tempat lain? Mungkin dengan keluarga barunya? Tapi kenapa nada laki-laki itu terdengar seperti sangat kehilangan?

"Dia hilang. Tiga belas tahun lalu," mata Kenichi membola. Rasa bersalah langsung menggelayut membebani hatinya. Tidak seharusnya dia bertanya seperti itu, rasa penasaraannya malah menyakiti hati Hiashi. Mungkin jika Hanabi mendengarnya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"S-saya minta maaf. Saya seharusnya ti-tidak bertanya seperti itu," Hiashi menatap Kenichi menunduk dalam, bahkan karena saking menyesalnya cucunya sampai membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Kau mirip dengannya," bukannya memarahinya akibat bersikap lancang, Hiashi malah berucap kalem. Bahkan di balik wajahnya yang tersembunyi, Kenichi tidak dapat menampik jika matanya membelalak karena kalimat itu.

"Meskipun wajahmu lebih mirip orang itu, tapi sifatmu mirip sekali dengan Hinata."

Kenichi semakin bingung. Siapa yang Hiashi maksud dengan _orang itu_? Lagipula apa maksudnya mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata?

Melihat Kenichi yang mendongak dengan raut tidak mengertinya, Hiashi kembali menghela nafas. Belum saatnya. Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memeluk tubuh tegap remaja itu. Tidak sampai ia melihat sendiri kebusukan seperti apa yang selama ini Uchiha Sasuke sembunyikan.

...

Senja datang terlalu cepat bagi Kenichi. Menghabiskan siang dengan keluarga Hyuuga terbilang cukup menyenangkan. Hyuuga Hiashi yang semula ia kira irit bicara ternyata bisa bercerita panjang lebar. Menceritakan tentang anak sulungnya secara lebih mendetail, Kenichi tidak keberatan. Tapi merasa tidak enak karena hal itu membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi berubah pilu.

Hyuuga Hinata yang Kenichi pahami adalah seorang perempuan pendiam, pemalu, dan baik hati. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang terlihat kuat dan tegas, Hinata lebih memilih selalu mengalah. Terdengar seperti perempuan idaman bagi Kenichi. Namun dari panjangnya cerita itu, Hiashi dan Hanabi seolah menghindari bagian dimana Hinata menghilang. Dan malah terlihat sedikit...lega? Seperti menemukan pengganti baru untuk menempati posisi Hinata. Entahlah. Kenichi tidak ingin bersikap lebih lancang lagi.

Sebenarnya Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk ikut makan malam sekalian, tapi mengingat ada sedikit urusan yang harus ia selesaikan membuat Kenichi dengan terpaksa menolak tawaran itu. Sebagai gantinya Hanabi membungkuskan beberapa kotak lauk yang sempat ia masak untuk Kenichi. Tapi mengingat Hanabi yang menyiapkan, tentu jangan ditanya berapa banyak. Kedua tangan Kenichi penuh dengan kotak makan yang ditumpuk sampai empat tingkat. Walaupun dia seorang laki-laki, tidak mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini.

Berjalan terkatung dengan bawaannya, langkah Kenichi terhenti di area gelap. Sebuah perumahan besar yang telah dipugar milik klan Uchiha. Klan gurunya. Oniksnya hanya mematung menatap bangunan itu satu persatu. Tidak berniat mendekat. Tapi juga tidak ingin beranjak. Jika seandainya Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, rumah mana yang akan laki-laki itu tinggali? Rumah yang berada di dekat gerbang atau yang berada di ujung?

Tepat saat Kenichi hendak kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, matanya mengkilap melihat siluet hitam yang berjalan mendekat. Postur tubuh yang sangat ia hapal, perlahan-lahan membesar. Kenichi tidak mau menunggu, segera saja ia hampiri sosok itu dengan langkah cepatnya.

"Sasuke- _san_ ," sapa Kenichi. Empat hari tidak bertemu, Kenichi ingin segera menemui gurunya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Pasti Sasuke baru kembali dari misi, makanya ia tidak sempat menjenguknya sama sekali.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi melirik tajam. Mata hitamnya menatap muak pada remaja jabrik itu.

"Sasuke- _san_ baru pulang dari misi? Aku membawa makanan, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?" lihat betapa mulut tipis itu bicara sesantai itu padanya, bahkan mendengar suaranya saja membuat Sasuke menggeram sendiri. Matanya menatap tajam pada kain pembungkus itu.

Kenichi yang sadar belum mendapat tanggapan, kembali mengajak gurunya bicara. "Maaf. Sasuke- _san_ pasti lelah. Kalau begitu," Kenichi menyerahkan satu bungkusan makanannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke- _san_ bisa langsung istirahat. Aku akan berkunjung besok," menyadari gurunya perlu waktu untuk beristirahat, Kenichi segera menyudahi pertemuan itu. Dia bisa datang besok pagi untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena kembali merepotkan.

 _Bukk_

Kenichi tersentak saat kotak makan itu dilempar asal. Membuat kain pembungkusnya terlepas dan isinya berceceran di jalan. Sosok dewasa itu langsung Kenichi tatap, dia tidak mengerti. Dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga ia tidak setuju Sasuke kini memandangnya tajam. Bahkan kali ini lebih tajam daripada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

"Ada apa Sa–"

" _ **Sassato kiero**_ **!** " _sharingan_ dengan mode _mangekyou_ Kenichi dapati di mata Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan nada tinggi yang menandakan laki-laki itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Bahkan kali ini Kenichi mendapati lehernya kembali menjadi incaran pedang tajam milik Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi!"

Kenichi mematung, tubuhnya mendadak kaku akibat efek ucapan gurunya. Hatinya yang semula senang berubah menjadi pilu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas mata merah menyalanya, membuat Kenichi gemetar. Ada aura pekat yang membuatnya sulit hanya untuk menelan ludahnya saja. Aura membunuh lebih tepatnya. Dia memang tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, tapi setidaknya laki-laki itu harus menjelaskan. Bagian mana yang salah dari kelakuannya selama ini.

...

Hiashi terkekeh. Tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik lengan kimononya.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi Kenichi akan menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga."

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat _byakugan_ nya aktif untuk memantau kejadian itu dari jauh.

...

 _Lavendernya hanya pasrah saat melihat berpuluh-puluh mata asing yang menatapnya tajam. Tubuhnya lemas entah karena apa. Menyerah dengan keadaan yang tidak mungkin bisa berkutik, dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, meminta seseorang atau siapapun agar bisa menolongnya. Bibirnya ia gigit keras saat mereka mulai mendekat. Sebelum matanya terpejam untuk menghindari kejadian seperti apa yang akan menimpanya, merah menyala dengan pola yang tidak biasa menjadi sebuah angin segar._

 _Dia mengenalnya._

 _Di antara berpuluh-puluh orang asing yang ia lihat, ada seseorang yang dia kenali._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kasu**_ **:** sampah (Hideki sengaja menggal nama Kasumi buat menghina dia)

 _ **Nozomu tokoro da:**_ bring it on

 _ **Sassato kiero:**_ Get lost, already

Tangan dan otak saya keriting nulis chap ini, dari pagi dan baru selesai sekarang, dan saya tidak mengecek lagi jika ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf. Selama ini saya meminta maaf karena enggak ngasih glosarium untuk para reader-tachi. Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi semoga minna-san terhibur dengan fic buatan saya ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah fave, follow, dan review. saya sangat menghargai hal itu.

Jaa adios


	8. Chapter 8

Membangun sebuah hubungan dengan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha adalah sesuatu hal yang sulit. Hokage saja yang merupakan ninja terhebat sempat kesusahan untuk membuat pria raven itu mengakui dirinya dulu. Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya tersadar, jika ada Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya. Lalu apa kabar dengan dirinya? Hanya satu bulan waktu yang dihabiskan bersama, tidak akan menjamin Uchiha Sasuke akan menerimamu sepenuhnya. Jadi jangan besar kepala hanya karena Sasuke mulai mengajakmu bicara duluan ataupun mendapatinya kembali menolongmu. Bisa jadi pria itu hanya menganggapmu sebagai _sesuatu_ yang harus dibawa kemanapun dia pergi, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena itu.

Sehingga, jika sewaktu-waktu Uchiha Sasuke menyuruhmu untuk menjauh, seharusnya kau sudah siap. Dan bukannya malah sempat berharap untuk bisa mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Ck. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sementok kebersamaanmu dengan pria Uchiha itu, mungkin hanya akan sampai kau bisa menguasai pengendalian mata saja. Jikalau memang tidak bisa menguasai, bersiaplah matamu akan disegel selamanya.

Ya, seperti itu.

Hanya itu.

Tapi...kenapa saat Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan untuk pergi, kau tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali? Hanya pikiran kosong dan diam membantu yang hanya bisa kau lakukan. Mendengar suara dinginnya yang berteriak nyaring membuatmu seakan mencair ditempat. Kau takut. Sangat takut dengan suara tinggi itu, apalagi dengan makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Dia benar-benar menyuruhmu untuk menghilang dari hadapannya. Tidak berharap untuk bertemu. Selamanya.

Penasaran?

Jangankan untuk bertanya, membuka mulut saja kau harus berpikir berulang kali. Bahkan kau sangat yakin gurumu akan menghunuskan pedang tajamnya untuk menebas lehermu jika kau tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Muak dengan keberadaanmu yang masih belum beranjak, Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi lebih dulu. Menutup rapat-rapat pintu gerbang klan Uchiha beserta pintu hatinya untukmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya? Khe. Kau malah terpuruk tak berdaya di tanah dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Jika dia melihatmu seperti ini, pasti dia akan menyeringai lebar. Pertanda jika ancamannya memang berhasil membuatmu ketakutan luar biasa.

Matamu yang sewarna jelaga bergulir untuk menatap pintu kayu itu. Cukup lama meneliti sebuah lambang berbentuk kipas dengan warna merah dan putih. Tersenyum seperti orang gila, kau seperti baru saja tersadar dari mimpi panjangmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya karena kau memiliki sepasang _sharingan_ menyala, bukan berarti kau bisa menganggap Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang keluarga. Dan tidak seharusnya kau merasa seperti ini. Seolah-olah hanya karena Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkanmu, kau merasa seperti kembali kehilangan.

Tapi kehilangan siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 8**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hokage sudah mulai memberikan misi lagi pada kelompoknya. Walaupun itu cuma misi ringan, setidaknya hal ini membuat pikiran Kenichi sedikit teralihkan. Mengambil gulungan diplomasi dari desa sebelah membuat kelompoknya memerlukan waktu lima hari untuk pulang pergi. Dan ketika tim mereka kembali, matahari senja sudah mengubah Konoha menjadi kota oranye dengan warna hitam yang kontras. Berjalan beriringan, langkah ketiga remaja itu kecil-kecil.

"Ingin mampir ke Ichiraku?" ucap Hideki memecah keheningan. Semenjak sehari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, sikap Kenichi berubah, menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bahkan terkadang bocah jabrik itu sering mendapati ketua timnya melamun.

Hideki melirik Kasumi. Meminta gadis itu untuk membantunya karena Kenichi tak memberikan respon sama sekali.

"Tidak buruk. Aku jadi ingin makan ramen super asin," Hideki malah melotot pada teman abu-abunya yang terdengar tidak menghayati. Suaranya malah terdengar seperti robot.

"Bagaimana Ken? Mau bergabu–"

" _Warui_. Mungkin lain kali," potong Kenichi cepat. "Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang."

Kasumi dan Hideki mengangguk mengerti. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa teman _raven_ nya itu jika dia menampilkan raut wajah seperti ini. Tersenyum tapi tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Apa istilah yang cocok untuk itu? Entahlah, yang pasti ekspresi Kenichi sekarang seoalah mengatakan untuk tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hideki!" ketiga ninja itu menoleh. Mitarashi Anko memanggil nama salah satu dari ketiganya.

"Ah. Itu ibuku," gumam Hideki. Melihat ibunya yang melambaikan tangan untuk mengajaknya pulang, membuat Hideki berpamitan. "Maaf. Mungkin memang lain kali saja kita ke Ichiraku. Aku duluan," kali ini Kenichi dan Kasumi mengangguk bergantian melihat Hideki yang sedikit berlari menghampiri ibunya yang membawa belanjaan.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Berdiri canggung, Kasumi sedikit sungkan untuk berpamitan juga. "Ah...itu..." seolah tidak mengenal Kenichi untuk waktu lama, Kasumi sampai bingung harus bicara apa. Tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal.

"Kuantar kau pulang," kata-kata Kenichi membuat Kasumi terkejut.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tadi bilang ingin pulang cepat, kan?" tolak Kasumi halus. Gadis itu tidak ingin merepotkan, walaupun dia menganggap tindakan Kenichi tidak benar-benar ia perlukan. Dia sudah terbiasa sendirian saat pulang dari misi.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula rumahmu juga tidak jauh," oleh karena itu, jadi tidak perlu diantar. Batin Kasumi.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang waktu yang akan terbuang percuma hanya untuk berdebat, Kasumi mengangguk mengiyakan, menerima tawaran Kenichi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah lebar, Kasumi sengaja melakukannya agar Kenichi bisa cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya dengan Hideki sama, sikap Kenichi memang berubah. Meskipun _chunin_ itu adalah ninja pendiam, untuk orang yang sudah lumayan hapal peringainya, Kasumi dan Hideki bisa langsung menyebut jika ada hal yang mengganngunya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala. Malam tanpa terasa datang lebih cepat.

Kenichi tidak merespon, pandangannya memandang lurus pada jalanan gelap yang mulai terlihat akibat lampu jalan yang menyala.

"Ken," Kasumi hendak menepuk pelan pundak Kenichi.

"Ah! Kau bilang sesuatu?" merasa siaga saat tangan putih itu terangkat, Kenichi langsung menoleh ke temannya.

Kasumi berhenti dan hal itu juga membuat Kenichi menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Menatap wajah gadis itu yang juga terlihat tengah memandang wajahnya. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, menerbangkan rambut panjangnya yang halus. Kenichi sepertinya harus mengusap matanya untuk mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Entah kenapa, Kasumi dengan senyum tipisnya terlihat begitu menawan. Ini berbeda dengan senyum Kasumi biasanya. Sepertinya dia dan Hideki sempat terlupa akan betapa cantiknya gadis Hatake itu. Melihat bagaimana tingkah lakunya selama ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku mengenai Sasuke- _san_ mu," tapi ini yang paling membuat Kenichi terpana. Kasumi dengan sejuta misterinya. Dia bagaikan buku yang terbuka jika di hadapan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" senyum Kasumi malah semakin mengembang mendengar betapa cepatnya Kenichi menyahut. Dalam hati Kenichi bertanya, _'dia bukan keturunan Yamanaka, kan?'_

"Dia, bukan? Orang yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini?" Kasumi berjalan mengelilingi Kenichi. Berbeda dengan tadi, Kasumi menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. Itu artinya sebentar lagi dia akan digoda habis-habisan.

"Apa maksudmu?" beo Kenichi. Lagi, dia bertanya seperti itu karena kurang mengerti maksudnya. Lebih tepatnya menghindar.

"Kau...berbeda," ucapan itu membuat Kenichi mengeryit heran. "Saat di rumah sakit, kau berubah, Kenichi," mereka kembali berjalan.

"Sikapmu, cara bicaramu, semua berubah," Kasumi ingat dia mendapati nada bicara Kenichi terdengar bersemangat saat menceritakan perjalanan singkatnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun Hideki harus memohon-mohon padanya untuk berbagi kisahnya lebih dulu. Tapi Kasumi tidak akan menampik, bola mata hitam itu terlihat begitu hidup kala itu, menceritakan betapa hebatnya keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu saat melawan musuh-musuhnya.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," sanggah Kenichi. Teman pertamanya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Mungkin kau saja yang tidak sadar," Kasumi memasukkan tangan ke sakunya.

Kenichi menoleh.

"Hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu," Kasumi tersenyum, tapi seketika senyum itu luntur saat melihat rumahnya sudah terlihat. Itu artinya dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Walaupun sikapmu berubah," sempat berubah, ralat Kasumi dalam hati. "Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa kau kembali seperti Kenichi yang dulu," Kenichi memandang temannya.

"Kenichi yang suka melamun dengan menghela nafas berkali-kali," Kasumi tidak bermaksud mengejek dengan senyumannya, tapi gadis itu hanya teringat akan seorang anak kecil yang selalu terduduk di dekat sungai sendirian. Menatap kosong pada hamparan air keruh dengan arus tenang.

"Kenichi, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kasumi mengulang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Kali ini Kenichi yang berhenti, membuang wajah ke arah lain sudah memberikan jawaban jelas pada Kasumi. Memang benar terjadi sesuatu antara kedua laki-laki itu.

"Begitu ya," jawab Kasumi sendiri seolah mengerti dengan kebisuan Kenichi. Kasumi berjalan menghampiri temannya yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang.

" _Ano ne_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kau harus bicara pada Sasuke- _san_?" sedikit menunduk akibat tinggi badan yang sedikit berbeda, Kenichi menatap bingung wajah Kasumi. Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus mengajak Uchiha Sasuke bicara? Pedangnya pasti akan melayang menembus lehernya jika dia memang nekat pergi menemuinya.

"Kau harus mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya," mendengar betapa iritnya interaksi antara keduanya, membuat Kasumi menyimpulkan mungkin ada sedikit kesalah pahaman antara mereka.

Skakmat!

Seakan ada tamparan keras, Kenichi tersadar. Selama ini dia terlalu takut dengan ancaman itu hingga dia lupa bagaimana perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang dia ingin menemuinya. Bukan untuk bertanya kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya menjauh, tapi hanya ingin mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Mengatakan betapa berterimakasihnya ia pada pria itu yang sudah melatihnya selama satu bulan ini dan juga karena memberikan perhatian samar yang tidak pernah di dapatnya dari siapapun.

"Kasumi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah," bukannya kesal karena Kenichi mengingkari perkataannya, Kasumi malah tersenyum senang. Melihat betapa buru-burunya Kenichi yang meninggalkannya, membuat Kasumi sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Semoga berhasil, _kaichou_!" anggukan mantap Kasumi dapati dari Kenichi yang sudah melompat ke dahan pohon.

.

.

.

 _Chakra_ ini.

Matanya langsung terbuka saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Mengenali siapa yang mengganggu kediamannya, Uchiha Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu, Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas namanya disebut. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa sinis, sepertinya ancamannya kala itu tidak membuat bocah setengah Hyuuga itu gentar. Dia ingat betul untuk menyuruhnya tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya. Dan Sasuke juga ingat, saat itu bocah bernama Kenichi itu terlihat termakan ancamannya, gemetar ketakutan pastinya membuat bocah itu tak akan punya nyali untuk menemuinya.

Tapi buktinya.

Datang seorang diri, berteriak nyaring mengganggunya, harus Sasuke akui bocah ini sangat pemberani untuk ukuran seorang Hyuuga.

"Sasuke- _san_!" Kenichi memanggil lagi. Walaupun dia tahu, Sasuke pasti sudah tahu perihal keberadaannya.

 _ **SRAKK**_

Pintu _shoji_ dibuka keras dari dalam, menampilkan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang hampir memenuhi pintu kayu itu. Kenichi meneguk ludah paksa, seolah tercekat saat mendapati tatapan super tajam dari gurunya. Apalagi dia melihat warna merah menyala dengan tiga koma di salah satu matanya.

"Kenapa kemari?" lupakan soal pedang, pria itu bisa langsung membakarnya dengan api _amaterasu_ saat ini juga. Sasuke mendecih, untuk apalagi bocah itu menemuinya.

"Sasuke- _san_ ," dia sudah mendengar bocah itu memanggilnya beberapa kali. Tapi kali ini seperti menyiram minyak pada bara api, emosinya bisa saja meluap jika dia tidak ingat dimana dia sekarang. Konoha bisa langsung kembali memenjarakannya setelah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada bocah itu nanti.

"Aku kemari...hanya ingin bilang, t-terima kasih atas semuanya!" Kenichi janji tidak akan bertanya mengenai alasan itu, dia kemari hanya ingin bicara hal ini pada gurunya. Kernyitan Sasuke semakin tinggi saat melihat Kenichi membungkuk sampai sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya. "Sasuke- _san_ sudah melatihku selama ini, mengajarkan bagaimana mengendalikan mataku," pemilihan kata yang salah. Sasuke tidak suka dengan bagian terakhir itu hingga membuat tangannya bereaksi cepat. Anggota tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya.

"S-sasu-ke... _san_ ," Kenichi mencicit, tenggorokannya terasa amat sakit akibat cengkraman itu. Tangannya yang lemas berusaha untuk membuka genggaman tangan Sasuke yang lumayan kuat bertegger di lehernya. Dipandangnya pria itu, memohon melas untuk segera melepaskan cekikan pada lehernya. Dan dari pandangan itu, Sasuke mengetahui satu hal.

"Sasuke- _san_? Sepertinya mereka belum memberitahumu," mendengus geli, Sasuke terpaksa melepas Kenichi. Dia sempat berpikir kedatangan Kenichi kemari adalah untuk mengklarifikasi kebenaran, tapi nyatanya dia kemari hanya untuk berterima kasih? Apa tidak salah?

 _ **Braakkk**_

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." saluran pernafasannya lumayan sakit, apalagi dia tidak menghirup oksigen untuk waktu lama. Seketika, sedetik setelah Uchiha Sasuke melepasnya, Kenichi segera menghirup rakus udara di sekitarnya, dia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang pengidap asma saat ini.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal," mengabaikan kondisi Kenichi saat ini, Sasuke berjalan mendekati bocah itu yang terlempar cukup jauh.

"Bukan seperti itu cara memanggil ayahmu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Kenichi, membuat mata sayu bocah itu melebar saat itu juga. Suaranya yang berat membuat bulu kuduk Kenichi berdiri. Seringai lebar Kenichi dapati di wajah tampannya, cukup lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Seolah berkata lambat, mata Kenichi membaca bibir Sasuke alih-alih mendengarkan suaranya. "Papa _da yo_ ," terdengar lirih tapi terasa sangat mencengkam. Mencerna hal mengejutkan itu, tubuh Kenichi seolah lumpuh, tangan dan kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar. Pikirannya buntu, pendengarannya seketika tuli. Hingga ia tidak merasakan sensor bahayanya berbunyi keras.

 _ **Duakk**_

Setelah suara dingin itu berkata demikian, Kenichi bisa merasakan sebuah tendangan kuat yang mengenai perutnya. Membuat tubuhnya langsung terpelanting beberapa meter menabrak dinding pagar rumah Sasuke. Kenichi langsung terbatuk. Punggungnya membentur tumpukan bata itu cukup keras, bahkan saking kuatnya tendangan itu, ada retakan yang terbentuk cukup lebar.

Muntahan darah mengotori baju bagian depan Kenichi, dia sangat yakin ada tulang rusuknya yang patah. Kenichi lupakan soal rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya, apalagi kini Uchiha Sasuke malah menginjak tangan kirinya. Membuat daftar titik rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah.

" _Aaargh!_ "

"Kau tidak ingin melawanku?" menatap anak itu terbaring tak berdaya, membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Pria itu sudah melatihnya selama satu bulan ini, pastinya jika hanya serangan ringan seperti ini, Kenichi bisa dengan mudah menghindar, apalagi hanya sekedar untuk membalas. Anak itu tentunya mampu.

' _Aku bahkan belum pernah mengalahkanmu sekalipun.'_

' _Mungkin suatu saat nanti.'_

"Cih. Lemah," ini bukan salahnya. Sebelumnya Sasuke memang sudah memperingatkan anaknya– _hahahaha_. Anak. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Dia sudah mengatakan untuk tidak berada di hadapannya. Bukannya patuh, anaknya ini malah datang dengan santai, mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah mengajari menggunakan _sharingan_. Huh. Tentu saja dia memiliki _kekkei genka_ itu, secara dia adalah anak biologisnya. Sekarang kau sadar kan, Sasuke? Kau bukan lagi keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Selamat. Kau sudah mewariskan ciri khas klan Uchiha ke generasi selanjutnya.

"Huh. Padahal aku berharap kau melawan, para Uchiha lebih menyukai membunuh keluarganya sendiri untuk meningkatkan kekuatan matanya," Sasuke menyibak rambut Kenichi yang turun menutupi matanya, menatap mata yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Masih hitam, Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendapati anaknya akan mengaktifkan kekuatan pada matanya itu.

Kenichi yang kesadarannya hampir menghilang seolah tersadar, memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak menatap warna merah itu, mulut Kenichi perlahan terbuka. "A-pa...maksud-nya...Sa...sasuke- _san_..." Kenichi terengah, dia tidak akan percaya dengan mudah. Bagaimana bisa eksperimen gagal seperti dirinya malah berakhir sebagai anak kandung pria itu? Ini pasti kesalahan, tidak mungkin dirinya adalah anak dari gurunya.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." cipratan darah keluar lebih banyak, mulut Kenichi belepotan dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Hei, nak," Sasuke mengelap darah Kenichi dengan tangannya, cukup lembut untuk membuat Kenichi mundur karena ketakutan. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat seringai Sasuke. "Mumpung kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," Sasuke sengaja menjeda untuk menjilat darah yang ada di ibu jarinya, dan hal itu membuat Kenichi meneguk ludah paksa. "Ingin kuberi tahu siapa ibumu?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Kenichi, Sasuke malah merancu tak jelas.

Kenichi tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka maksud kedatangannya kemari malah berakhir seperti ini, identitasnya terbongkar. Lupakan soal Sasuke yang mungkin sedang mabuk hingga bicara melantur, tapi di saat seperti ini tidak mungkin Sasuke sedang bercanda. Apalagi dengan bahan candaannya yang terlalu berat dan tabu. Dengan kata lain, Uchiha terakhir itu memang bicara sebenarnya perihal fakta mengejutkan yang baru saat ini terkuak.

Mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayahnya adalah sebuah berita besar yang sangat mengejutkan, apalagi sebentar lagi pria itu akan membeberkan siapa identitas ibunya. Kedua hal yang selama ini ingin Kenichi ketahui, tapi bukan perasaan senang seperti anggapannya dulu jika ia mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, melainkan perasaan menyesakkan.

Apa seperti ini sikap seorang ayah saat bertemu dengan anaknya?

Mencekik leher anaknya lagi untuk membuatnya kembali tersiksa?

Tangan Kenichi bahkan harus menggapai-gapai angin untuk memberitahukan betapa menderitanya ia. Kali ini tidak main-main, cengkramannya dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Peredaran darah ke otaknya seolah terhenti, kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau pasti mendapat tamu tak biasa," Sasuke lebih memilih tidak bicara langsung, dia masih ingin bermain-main dulu.

Para Hyuuga, batin Kenichi. Otaknya masih bekerja walaupun pasokan oksigen semakin sedikit menuju kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai paham," dan Sasuke juga paham isi kepala Kenichi.

"Jika kau pintar, kau pasti berpikir, kenapa bisa seorang ninja _rookie_ bisa di datangi oleh petinggi klan mata aneh itu?" ya, Kenichi sering memikirkan hal ini. Hiashi dan Hanabi terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang ninja rendahan seperti dirinya. Mereka saja baru saling mengenal nama masing-masing sekitar dua minggu lalu, dan kedua Hyuuga itu malah seperti menganggap dirinya sebagai keluarga di hari pertama. Bukankah ini cukup aneh? Menghubungkan apa maksud Sasuke menyinggung keluarga Hyuuga, membuat Kenichi tersadar di detik selanjutnya. Jangan bilang kalau ibunya adalah–

"Sudar sadar?" seringai Sasuke semakin tinggi, kali ini disertai tatapan meremehkan untuknya. Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuknya tersadar, tapi hal itu lebih baik daripada ia sendiri yang mengatakan siapa si ibu.

"Ti...dak...mungki...n,"

"Kau tak percaya?" Sasuke tertawa. Gila. Laki-laki itu malah tertawa di saat seperti ini. "Aku juga."

"Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan tak dikenal bisa mengandungmu?!"seolah tak terima, pandangan pria itu semakin tajam mengarah padanya. Sebuah tatapan kebencian yang mendalam. Kenichi meringis, mungkinkah ibunya yang mengandungnya adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk laki-laki itu?

"Karena kau sudah tahu semuanya, bukankah ini sudah saatnya?" Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Matanya meredup, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Tapi sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar _hilang_ , Kenichi sempatkan untuk memperhatikan wajah itu. Melihat raut seperti apa yang ditunjukkan gurunya saat menyiksanya seperti ini, apakah itu senang, puas, ataupun... _eh_. Apa itu? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti– _aahhh...semuanya menjadi gelap, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan._

 _Sasuke-san, apa ini alasanmu membenciku?_

"Waktunya bertemu ibumu," Sasuke mendesis.

 _Apa kau juga baru tahu? Dulu kau tidak bersikap seperti ini padaku._

"Jangan khawatir, kupastikan kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi."

 _Bertemu ibuku? Maksudmu mati? Jadi ibuku sudah mati, ya? Padahal kupikir dia hanya menghilang._

Kenichi terbaring lemas. Saluran pernafasannya tersumbat akibat cekikan erat Sasuke. Kesadarannya sudah hilang sepuluh detik lalu, kini tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi hingga nafasnya benar-benar terputus. Uchiha Sasuke memang berniat untuk membunuhnya ternyata.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak perlu membunuh Uchiha lain untuk meningkatkan kekuatan matamu?" bagaikan seorang pahlawan kesiangan, seseorang datang tiba-tiba, berjalan santai ke arah dua orang yang tengah bergulung di tanah. Pembawaannya yang tenang seolah mengindikasikan ketidak pedulian akan situasi yang sengaja ia ganggu ini. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam lengan kimononya, jubah yang hanya tersampir di pundak tergerai lebar akibat di terpa angin.

Sasuke menoleh. Mendecih keras karena mendapat gangguan. Dia bahkan belum sampai ke bagian paling menarik.

"Dan bukankah kau juga tidak memerlukan bocah ini untuk bergabung dengan klan konyolmu?" Sasuke beranjak, nafsu membunuhnya mendadak hilang saat mendapati mata ungu pucat itu. "Bagaimana Hyuuga? Apa masih saja tertinggal dengan Uchiha?" cerca Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!" Hyuuga Hiashi menggeram saat klannya dihina. Kepalan tangannya sudah mengerat semenjak melihat cucunya babak belur, apalagi kali ini dengan ditambah dengan ucapan nyelekit Sasuke, rembesan darah sedikit mengotori lengan bajunya.

"Ayolah. Aku hanya bicara sebenarnya," berjalan memunggungi Hiashi, Sasuke mengambil jubahnya yang terlepas saat menyerang Kenichi tadi. Kedua kepala klan itu sama-sama bersikap tenang, walaupun dalam hati mereka harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak saling serang saat ini juga.

"Bukankah itu tujuanmu? Menjebakku dengan putri sulungmu, kau berencana mendapat _sharingan_ demi klanmu, kan?" seolah mengatakan hal yang biasa, Sasuke membersihkan debu yang mengotori jubahnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Hiashi. Sudah berapa kali ia terhibur oleh para Hyuuga hari ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Hiashi tak serta merta menerima. Bagaimana bisa bocah ingusan itu menuduhnya berbuat demikian? Bahkan sampai saat ini ketua klan itu masih ingin menuntut penjelasan mengenai putrinya pada si mantan _nuke-nin_.

"Berbeda dengan pembicaraan dulu, kau boleh memilikinya," sepertinya Sasuke memang suka mengabaikan pertanyaan dari para Hyuuga. Buktinya daripada menanngapi dia malah berjalan meninggalkan keduanya, Sasuke mengambil Kusanagi dan segera memakai pedang itu di punggungnya. "Anggap saja _itu_ sebagai jaminan tutup mulut," tunjuk Sasuke dengan lirikan matanya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk membunuhnya," setelah bicara begitu, Sasuke segera melompat tinggi, menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam dahan-dahan pohon. Hiashi mendengus, para Anbu Konoha pasti akan kesulitan untuk menemukan keberadaan si Uchiha brengsek itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu, toh itu bukan urusannya. Mata pucatnya segera melirik pada tubuh Kenichi yang terbaring tak berdaya, luka-luka yang cukup banyak menyita perhatian Hiashi, terutama di bagian leher dan rusuknya. Dia membutuhkan setidaknya _medic-nin_ sekelas Haruno Sakura untuk segera menyembuhkan cucunya cepat. Ya. Untuk hal ini, ini memang menjadi urusannya.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali babak belur membuat tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Mulai dari hantaman sampai dengan tusukan sudah sering ia rasakan. Bahkan ditambah dengan jurus-jurus yang beraneka ragam, semakin menambah hiasan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia akui tubuhnya yang dipenuh dengan luka cukup sakit, tapi sebagai laki-laki dia harus menahannya. Tidak berteriak ataupun bergerak berlebihan untuk menunjukkan betapa sakitnya luka-luka itu, walau terkadang ada saat dimana ia tidak bisa membendung suaranya untuk mengerang. Dan dia bisa mengatakan saat pria itu menyerangnya adalah salah satunya.

Matanya baru saja terbuka, menampilkan iris hitam pekat yang terlihat redup. Keberadaan seseorang disampingnya langsung menunjukkan dimana ia sekarang. Bukan rumah sakit ataupun kamar miliknya, melainkan _mansio_ n Hyuuga. Apalagi dia melihat sebuah lambang klan itu terpasang di salah satu _fusuma_ , membuat Kenichi ingin segera beranjak dari _futon_ hangat itu.

"Emh.." sepertinya gerakannya membuat suara, hingga perempuan itu terganggu dari tidurnya. Hyuuga Hanabi yang tidak bermaksud terlelap, sedikit tersentak saat keponakannya sudah sadar.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," Hanabi segera mendekat. Ada setitik air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya saat melihat Kenichi akhirnya tersadar setelah dua hari tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Hanabi khawatir. Mungkin setelah sadar ada bagian tubuh dari remaja itu yang terasa sakit, sehingga dia bisa segera memanggil ninja medis kemari.

Kenichi hanya diam. Ingatan tentang kejadian petang itu membuatnya membisu. Bagaikan rol film yang diputar di kepalanya, Kenichi ingat betul apa yang terjadi. Setiap detik sampai dengan hal terkecil yang membuatnya bisa mendapat luka seperti ini. Dan itu artinya dia pasti mengingat hubungan seperti apa antara dirinya dengan perempuan bersurai coklat ini. Menatap lavendernya yang berair, Kenichi berbicara.

"Hanabi- _san_ ," Kenichi tidak tahu harus bicara apa setelahnya, dirinya cukup bingung untuk merangkai kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Air? Kau haus? Atau kau ingin mengganti perban? Apapun, kau bisa mengatakan apa saja, akan aku ambilkan," hanya sepenggal kata saja membuat Hanabi sepanik ini. Kenichi berpikir, jika seandainya dia bukan anak dari kakaknya apa dia akan diperlakukan sebaik ini? Jika seperti itu, apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke juga akan bersikap seperti dulu jika dia bukan anaknya?

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?" Kenichi bertanya lirih. Udara malam yang dingin tentunya bukan malam yang sama saat dia diserang, tidak mungkin dia bisa langsung bangun hari itu juga.

"Dua hari," jawab Hanabi. Sakura mengatakan ada saluran darahnya yang tersumbat akibat kejadian itu, hingga membuat Kenichi tidak segera siuman.

"Apa...apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak sadar, Hanabi- _san_?" selama waktu itu pasti ada hal yang terjadi. Hanabi tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kenichi.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu," Hanabi mengisyaratkan Kenichi untuk berbaring lagi. Menghindari topik pembicaraan yang terbilang sangat berat untuk orang yang baru sadar. Tapi sepertinya Kenichi tidak akan menurut sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab. Lagipula dia sudah cukup beristirahat selama ini.

"Hanabi _-san_ ," panggil Kenichi. Dia ingin mengetahuinya, Hanabi yang terkesan menghindar seolah membenarkan pikirannya. Hanabi menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan keponakannya, dengan terpaksa dia harus membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Dua hari lalu, Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa," Kenichi tidak kaget, dia bisa menduga jika pria itu cepat atau lambat akan pergi. Entah itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan atau memang sengaja untuk menghindarinya.

"Lalu, para tetua sudah tahu," lanjut Hanabi. Untuk yang satu ini berhasil membuat Kenichi membulatkan matanya. Dia yakin sebentar lagi akan ada seorang utusan yang membawanya untuk menghadap.

"Jangan khawatir, ayah pasti–"

"Jika itu, aku sudah mengurusnya sejak awal," kedatangan Hiashi membuat keduanya terkejut. Ketua klan Hyuuga itu berdiri di ambang pintu, merasakan ada pergerakan dari ruang sebelah langsung membuat Hiashi beranjak. Sebelum duduk di _zabuton_ Hiashi mengisyaratkan Kenichi untuk tetap berada di tempatnya, dia tidak memerlukan sambutan saat melihat cucunya yang masih lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hiashi.

" _Daijoubu desu_ ," jawab Kenichi sesungguhnya. Meskipun ada beberapa bagian yang masih nyeri, dia bisa pastikan tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

" _ **Itsu mo osewa ni natte, arigatou gozaimasu,**_ " Kenichi tahu Hiashilah yang datang menyelamatkannya, membuatnya tentu saja berhutang budi pada kakeknya itu. Terlambat semenit saja, dia pastikan nyawanya sudah terpisah dari raganya.

"Hn," gumam Hiashi, dia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan sebuah _ojigi_ dari cucunya untuk aksi penyelamatannya kemari lusa, laki-laki tua ini hanya bergerak reflek terhadap aksi biadab Uchiha itu. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan anak putrinya mati di tangan ayahnya sendiri, jikapun terjadi laki-laki itu harus melangkahi mayatnya dulu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu semuanya, kan?" Hiashi memandang lurus oniks Kenichi. Hanabi yang terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Hai,_ " Kenichi menjawab lesu. Bukan seperti yang diharapkan Hiashi saat bertemu dengan Kenichi sebagai cucunya, hapus soal luka dan kejadian mencekam, Hiashi ingin mengatakan jika dia adalah kakeknya secara baik-baik.

"Dan kau pastinya tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," Hiashi hanya ingin menegaskan status mereka saat ini.

" _Hai_ ," hanya itu yang bisa Kenichi katakan. Dia tidak berani untuk menyebut panggilan pantas untuk laki-laki itu. Walaupun keluarga Hyuuga terlihat cenderung menerimanya, tapi Kenichi hanya berjaga saja, tidak ingin kejadian yang Sasuke lakukan kembali terulang dari kedua pemilik _byakugan_ itu.

"Kau bagian dari Hyuuga, Kenichi. Keturunan langsung dari _heiress_ terdahulu, Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hiashi. Dia abaikan kondisi Kenichi saat ini, mendengar dia mengatakan baik-baik saja tadi. Lagipula dia harus segera mengatakan hal ini pada cucunya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tinggal disini," itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah, Hiashi tidak akan membiarkan anggota keluarganya berkeliaran begitu saja, apalagi dia berasal dari keluarga inti.

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." nafasnya tersengal berat. Berusaha menyerang orang itu berkali-kali, dia sama sekali belum mendaratkan satu pukulan di tubuhnya. Abaikan kondisinya saat ini, bajunya sudah dipenuhi kotoran yang dia dapat saat berulang kali terjatuh. Untung saja lawannya tidak menggunakan senjata, jika iya akan ada tambahan luka yang menyayat di sepanjang garis tubuhnya.

"Menyerah?" tanya si lawan memastikan. Dia pasti berpikir jika dia sudah menyerah, karena semenjak lima menit lalu dia belum melancarkan serangan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja belum, dasar bodoh!" dia menghela nafas malas mendengar teriakan memekakan telinga itu.

"Kita akhiri saja. Ini sudah hampir malam dan kita masih disini," keluh Kenichi pada teman coklatnya ini, mereka berdua sudah berlatih semenjak pagi tadi hingga sore. Jangan hitung berapa jam, karena saat dia menyebut kata pagi itu artinya pagi buta.

"Kau ini niat berlatih bersama tidak sih?" Hideki menggerutu, masa hanya karena matahari hampir terbenam saja membuat Kenichi memutuskan menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Apa kau lupa besok kita ada misi di Suna?" mungkin teman berisiknya ini perlu diingatkan tentang agenda mereka besok, tim mereka harus berangkat pagi untuk segera sampai di desa berpasir itu. Hideki meringis, terkadang dia harus berterima kasih kepada kedua rekannya yang selalu mengingatkan. Mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah pohon, Hideki melempar botol minuman pada Kenichi.

"Ambil."

' _Ambil.'_

Untuk sesaat suara itu seolah berganti menjadi suara baritone dingin yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Bahkan dia merasa seperti deja vu, walaupun dengan momen dan orang yang berbeda tapi saat ini dia merasa sekelebat memori itu berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya seolah-oleh kembali berada di suasana saat itu.

"Oi! _Kaichou_! _Ikuzo_ ," panggil Hideki yang sudah siap menenteng tasnya di pundak sebelah kiri, hal ini seketika menyadarkan Kenichi dari pikiran sesaatnya. Tidak menjawab tapi segera bergegas, Kenichi menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hideki, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir sedikit berkibar.

" _Yappari,_ jangan bilang pada Kasumi kita berlatih bersama hari ini," ucap Hideki kemudian. Kesepakatan mereka diawal yang setuju untuk memberi tahukan kegiatan mereka hari ini pada satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka, Hideki ubah. Atau sebelumnya Morino itu sedikit bimbang harus memberi tahu si Hatake atau tidak.

"Hn," begitu tanggapan Kenichi. Dia tidak peduli, itu urusan mereka berdua.

"Benar ya? Jangan katakan apapun padanya," Hideki memastikan, jika ditengah jalan Kenichi bilang-bilang kan tidak lucu jadinya.

"Iya," kalau Kenichi kembali bergumam _hn_ , dia pastikan Hideki tidak akan melepasnya sampai besok pagi.

"Cih. Hanya karena dia mengalahkan semua bandit bukan berarti dia bisa berkuasa," Hideki mendecih tidak terima. Di misi sebelumnya, Kasumilah yang menyerang markas bandit seorang diri. Mengatakan keberadaan keduanya yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi sebagai alasan dia berbuat demikian. Lagipula pada saat itu, Kenichi sedang membawa Hideki yang terluka untuk segera mendapat pertolongan. Dan karena itu, si coklat jabrik ini merasa diremehkan oleh si abu-abu.

"Akan kubuktikan besok, jika aku bisa mengalahkan lebih banyak musuh dari Kasumi," Kenichi mendengus. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jumlah musuh yang dikalahkan seolah menjadi kompetisi di antara keduanya?

"Hei! Kau sih enak, para Hyuuga pasti melatihmu," cibir Hideki karena Kenichi terlihat seperti meremehkannya.

Kenichi tidak menanggapi, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan lalu saat berada di persimpangan. " _Mata ashita_ ," ucapa Kenichi cuek.

"Oi! Tunggu du–Keeen!"

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Kenichi saat membuka pintu. Berjalan empat langkah, Kenichi melepas sepatunya saat di undakan depan, meletakkan sepasang sepatunya di rak yang berada di dekat pintu. Menenteng tasnya, tubuh tegap Kenichi berjalan menyusuri roka menuju kamar miliknya. Tepat saat berbelok, matanya menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas teh hijau.

" _Tadaima kaerimashita,_ _Ojii-ue_ ," Hiashi menoleh untuk mendapati cucunya sudah duduk bersimpuh di belakangnya.

" _Okaerinasai_ ," Hiashi melanjutkan menegak minumannya. Angin musim gugur yang sedikit dingin sangat cocok dengan adanya segelas teh hangat.

"Bagaimana latihanmu tadi?" mata lavender tuanya menatap daun momiji yang berjatuhan. Terlihat begitu indah dengan warnanya yang merah menyala.

"Cukup baik. Saya semakin bisa mengontrol _chakra_ saya," jawab Kenichi, oniksnya juga memandang daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Bagus. Bukankah kau besok ada misi di Suna?" tanya Hiashi memastikan. Meskipun dia terlihat tenang di luar, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gelisahnya ia sekarang. Menyebut nama desa itu, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan kejadian enam belas tahun lalu. Ketua klan itu was-was dengan cucunya yang akan pergi ke sana besok, jika bisa dia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kenichi dengan ninja lain. Tapi mengingat Kenichi adalah ketua tim itu membuat permintaannya ditolak. Bukan oleh Naruto, tapi Kenichi sendiri. Dengan sopan, cucu satu-satunya itu mengatakan akan mengambil misi ini karena tidak ingin dianggap mendapat perlakuan khusus dari hokage. Sudah berkali-kali timnya hanya mendapat misi ringan, itupun juga tidak jauh. Hanya desa-desa kecil di sekitar Konoha.

" _Hai,_ besok pagi kami berangkat."

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu kau bisa istirahat sekarang," Kenichi mengangguk. Tubuh tingginya ber _ojigi_ dulu sebelum melangkah.

"Kenichi," panggil Hiashi, seketika Kenichi berhenti untuk berbalik.

" _Hai?_ " melihat lambang klan Hyuuga yang menghiasi lengan baju sebelah kanannya membuat Hiashi menghela nafas pelan.

"Berhati-hatilah," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk cucunya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh. My. God.

Saya khilaf buat sasu seooc itu, maafkan daku para readers-tachi. This is it. Cerita aslinya Ore no Koto. Jika yang lalu ceritanya FA, kalo yang versi remake baru FABrotherhood. Kok gak nyambung ya analoginya. Biarin. Lagi-lagi saya hampir menghancurkan fic saya ini, yaitu gara-gara time line. Itu yang membuat saya berpikir untuk merombak fic ini, membuatnya lebih detail dan panjang. Walau begitu saya masih salah lagi, bagai jatuh di jurang yang sama. Tapi untung saja tidak sefatal dulu #maaf jadi curhat.

Pertanyaan masih sama, dimana si hina? Kenapa bisa ada Kenichi?

Untuk kedua pertanyaan itu tolong bersabar, kedua hal itu akan terkuak pelan-pelan (atau malah cepet) saya ini tipe orang yang kurang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, seperti saat mengerjakan matematika. Teman-teman saya bakal tanya bagaimana saya bisa mendapat hasil itu, dan saya malah njawab 'ya begitu'. Jadi maaf jika sampai sekarang masih belum ada flashback utuhnya.

Terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah review fic saya: **Icatisa, Laventa288, makoku, sasuhina69, Green Oshu, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, lovely sasuhina, Uchiga, miss taurus, yulia, adevil559, Guest, hinariks, Sushimakipark, Guest, Uchiga, lavender, Guest, fukkyu hyeona, pengagumlavender26, Mibogenie, keetaa, sasuhina lovers, FujiSabaku, hinatauchiha69**

Dan juga yang sudah fav dan follow fic saya ini, saya benar-benar berterima kasih

 **Itsu mo osewa ni natte, arigatou gozaimasu:** thank you for taking care of me

Sekian dari saya

 **Jaa adios**

.

.

.

.

" _Aku bisa memberi tahumu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibumu."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiga tahun sebelumnya...**

" _Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Hiashi-sama!" seorang laki-laki berteriak nyaring di sebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan banyak orang. Duduk berjejer membentuk dua garis lurus yang saling berhadap-hadapan dengan satu orang duduk di ujung, hampir semua orang yang ada membetulkan si pelaku pembuat onar. Saling berbisik sebagai perilaku tersopan daripada menunjukkan wujud asli mereka._

" _Mengangkat orang dari luar klan untuk menyandang marga Hyuuga, saya tidak bisa menerimanya," tidak seperti tadi, laki-laki itu sedikit menurunkan suaranya. Rasa hormat pada sang ketua klan menyadarkannya pada sikap lancangnya barusan. Tidak sepatutnya dia meneriaki seorang souke._

" _Apa yang dikatakan Manabu-san ada benarnya, Hiashi-sama," kali ini seseorang yang sedikit lebih tua bicara, bermaksud sebagai penengah antara si anggota muda dengan sang ketua. Jujur saja, dirinya sendiri juga sangat terkejut dengan maksud pertemuan dadakan ini, meskipun tidak benar-benar berkumpul semuanya, para petinggi keluarga Hyuuga lainnya juga pasti tidak akan menyetujui ide Hiashi ini._

" _Jika laki-laki Hyuuga menikahi wanita dari klan lain tentu kami bisa menerima, tapi yang Anda maksud adalah seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa malah laki-laki ini menyandang nama Hyuuga?" mereka mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan dari Yoshio-san, salah satu dari bunke yang mereka hormati._

 _Hiashi menghela nafas. Dia sudah tahu bakal begini jadinya. Para keluarga cabang pasti tidak akan setuju. Mengangkat seorang bocah asing untuk masuk ke dalam klan, tentu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Apalagi dia mengambil keputusan itu secara sepihak, tanpa merundingkan ataupun meminta persetujuan lebih dulu. Tapi dia melakukan hal ini tentu memiliki alasan, alasan kuat untuk melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan putri sulungnya, cucunya._

 _Keributan petang tadi tentu saja sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga para orang tua itu. Apalagi mereka juga pasti sudah mendengar tentang kepergian Uchiha Sasuke, para tetua pastinya tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka pasti telah sepakat untuk mengambil Kenichi, melihat jika ada dua klan bergabung yang membentuk nadinya. Untuk itu Hiashi harus bergerak lebih cepat, dengan mengangkat Kenichi menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga, hal ini secara otomatis akan menjauhkan tangan-tangan kotor itu dari cucunya._

" _Yoshio-san," semua kegaduhan mendadak berhenti saat pada akhirnya sang ketua klan membuka mulutnya, memanggil nama itu dengan suara khasnya._

" _Hai, Hiashi-sama," si pemilik nama menyahut._

" _Kau ingat putri sulungku?" Hiashi bertanya dengan nada rendah._

" _Hai, bagaimana bisa saya sampai melupakan Hinata-sama," semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nama heiress itu disebut. Mereka merasa sangat gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi keluarga souke._

" _Apa kau percaya jika Hinata kembali?" mata bulan Yoshio untuk kali ini berani menatap milik Hiashi. Melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, souke Hyuuga itu juga tengah menatapnya. Mendadak lidahnya kelu, pertanyaan dari Hiashi penyebabnya. Bukan hanya dia saja, melainkan orang-orang yang hadir juga merasa demikian. Mereka tidak berani untuk menjawab ataupun bersuara._

" _Kalian pasti meragukan hal itu," Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Dia sama sekali tidak marah dengan jawaban non-verbal dari para keluarganya._

" _Tapi aku percaya," sontak hal itu membuat mereka terkejut._

" _Aku percaya dia akan kembali. Dan dia memang kembali, tapi dengan sosok yang berbeda," Hiashi bediri dari zabutonnya. Mengeratkan sebentar jubahnya yang sedikit melorot, pria berumur akhir lima puluh tahun itu menatap lurus ke depan. Mengabaikan wajah bingung keluarganya dengan perkataannya barusan._

" _Tidak hanya mengangkat Kenichi untuk menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga, aku juga menunjuknya untuk menggantikanku sebagai pewaris klan selanjutnya," jangan tanya lagi bagaimana reaksi para Hyuuga disana. Mata membesar dengan mulut yang terbuka, mereka bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari._

" _Hiashi-sama, tolong pikirkan lagi," Yoshio yang pertama kali tersadar daripada lainnya. Pria tua itu meminta sang kepala klan untuk mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan sepihaknya itu. Memang benar setelah menghilangnya Hinata sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga sampai sekarang belum ada kandidat pasti untuk diangkat sebagai calon penerus baru. Tapi tentu saja masih ada Hyuuga Hanabi yang tidak kalah berbakatnya dengan Neji, apalagi perempuan itu merupakan keturunan langsung dari sang souke. Membuat statusnya berganti menjadi heiress di detik setelah pengumuman meninggalnya Hinata delapan tahun lalu, begitu anggapan semua orang. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Hiashi._

" _Masih ada Hanabi-sama yang bisa melanjutkan garis keturunan klan Hyuuga, lalu kenapa Hiashi-sama malah memilih orang lain?" untuk urusan kontra Manabu yang paling depan. Dia bukannya tidak menghargai keputusan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu, tapi dia hanya bicara selazimnya bawahan yang meminta kejelasan. Dan ya, secara teknis dia tidak terima. Hanabi masih muda dan sehat untuk dikatakan layak sebagai calon penerus klan selanjutnya. Bukannya malah orang asing yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya. Tapi pertanyaan Manabu beserta Hyuuga lain yang hanya bisa bergumam terjawab dengan ucapan Hiashi setelahnya._

" _Dia bukan orang asing, Hyuuga Kenichi adalah putra dari Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hiashi dengan suara lantangnya. Pada akhirnya Hiashi dapat menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ingin dia katakan. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu seakan mendapat serangan jantung untuk kedua kalinya._

" _Bagai...bagaimana bisa?" Manabu masih tidak percaya. Pendengarannya tentu tidak salah tangkap, buktinya masih banyak para seniornya yang masih belum kembali dari rasa terkejutnya yang menandakan dia memang mendengar Hiashi mengatakan jika 'orang asing' yang mereka bicarakan adalah putra heiress terdahulu._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu. Hokage telah mengerahkan sejumlah Anbu untuk menyelidiki hal ini."_

' _Dan semestinya tidak akan butuh waktu lama jika seandainya saksi kunci tidak kabur begitu saja.'_

" _Kuharap dengan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi, kalian bisa menerima dan merahasiakan hal ini!" Hiashi tidak meminta, dia memerintah. Biarkan kali ini dia bersikap egois dengan menulikan telinganya pada suara-suara ketidak terimaan yang mulai menggema saat dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Selama ini dia sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada klan, dan sudah saatnya klan membalasnya. Berjalan sedikit tergesa, Hiashi bukannya menghindari beberapa bunke yang mengikutinya, tapi dia ingin segera menemui cucunya yang telah selesai diobati oleh Sakura._

 _Tangan Hiashi sengaja tersembunyi di balik kimononya, memandang lurus ke depan, mata Hiashi sedikit menyipit. Dengan ini para tetua tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam pada Kenichi. Sedikit saja menyentuh sehelai rambut hitam cucunya, maka seluruh Hyuuga akan berbalik untuk menyerang Konoha saat itu juga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ore no Koto Chapter 9**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, alur cepet, typo, dan masing banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau berangkat?" Kenichi menoleh, dia masih mengenakan salah satu sepatunya saat dia mendapati suara halus itu. Hyuuga Hanabi yang memakai kimono tidurnya sedikit menguap, jubahnya sedikit ia betulkan saat menata perbekalan yang akan Kenichi bawa.

"Iya, semakin pagi kami berangkat maka semakin cepat kami sampai di Suna," ujar Kenichi yang malah meninggalkan sepasang sepatunya dan membantu Hanabi.

" _Ara, s_ eharusnya kau bilang padaku, aku bisa menyiapkan _bentou_ dulu."

Kenichi tersenyum, dia merasa akan merepotkan jika memang mengatakan pada bibinya. "Tidak perlu, Hanabi _oba_ –Hanabi- _san_ ," Kenichi segera meralat saat mendapat lirikan tajam Hanabi yang tidak suka dengan panggilannya barusan, walaupun pada awal-awal dia suka Kenichi memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, pada akhirnya Hanabi memilih menyuruh Kenichi memanggilnya dengan biasa saja. Dia masih muda untuk dipanggil bibi, lagipula banyak orang akan curiga dengan sebutan itu, karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu identitas asli Kenichi.

"Lagipula Kasumi sudah menyiapkan _bentou_ ," kata Kenichi. Tasnya yang sedikit menggelembung, ia sampirkan di pundaknya, Kenichi duduk kembali untuk memasang sepatunya.

"Kasumi?! _Anata no kanojo_?!" mata Hanabi berbinar mendengar sebuah nama gadis yang disebut keponakannya. Dia akan menjadi sangat heboh jika menyangkut soal percintaan remaja itu.

" _Chigau_ ," sanggah Kenichi kalem, senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang mulai membentuk garis tegas.

"Heeeh...tidak perlu malu, di umurmu saat ini wajar saja memiliki satu atau dua kekasih. Bibimu ini bisa menjadi tempat curhat yang pas untuk urusan satu itu," Hanabi sengaja menyikut lengan Kenichi beberapa kali, menggoda dengan senyuman khasnya. Melihat itu, Kenichi tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kalau begitu, Hanabi ' _oba-san'_ seharusnya memikirkan kembali ajakan menikah dari Konohamaru- _san_ ," mendengar nama itu disebut, mendadak pipi Hanabi bersemu merah. Dia yang berniat menggoda, bukannya malah sebaliknya. Melihat bibinya yang akan melayangkan sebuah teriakan nyaring, Kenichi segera berdiri membuka pintu.

" _Ittekimasu,_ " pamit Kenichi cepat dengan berlari kecil.

" _Koraaaaa..._ Hyuuga Kenichi. Jangan lari!" Hanabi mengikuti sampai ke depan rumah, mengabaikan kakinya yang kotor karena tidak memakai sandal. Bukannya kesal, Hanabi malah tersenyum melihat tubuh tinggi itu semakin mengecil dan menghilang tidak lama kemudian.

' _Nee-san, putramu sudah besar sekarang.'_

Setitik bening tanpa sadar menetes dari sudut mata perempuan itu.

.

.

.

 _Suara bisikan mulai terdengar saat dirinya menampakkan diri di sebuah lapangan latihan yang berada di pinggir komplek klan Hyuuga. Semakin dia mengabaikan, semakin keras pula bisikan itu. Apalagi dia juga mendapati seluruh mata berwarna ungu pucat itu mengarah langsung padanya. Menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah obyek paling aneh di dunia, tapi nyatanya bukan seperti itu. Semua tatapan itu menunjukkan ketidak sukaan pada keberadaannya, tidak hanya di sini ia rasa, tapi juga karena dia bagian dari klan mata bulan itu sekarang._

" _Bagaimana bisa Hiashi-sama menunjuk bocah ini sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga?" seorang bocah yang sebaya dengannya tiba-tiba bersuara. Tidak seperti kebanyakan temannya yang hanya bergumam tidak jelas, bocah laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Lihat saja mata dan rambutnya, tidak terlihat seperti Hyuuga sama sekali," mata hitam Kenichi memandang tepat mata ungu pucat itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat mendengar penuturan itu._

" _Apa lihat-lihat?" bocah itu menaikkan dagunya. "Asal kau tahu, lapangan ini hanya untuk para pengguna byakugan. Selain itu, tidak boleh ada yang berlatih disini!"_

" _Aku tidak melihat ada peraturan yang menuliskan hanya pengguna byakukan saja yang bisa berlatih disini," kata Kenichi. Dia bukannya bermaksud untuk memulai pertengkaran, tapi dia hanya bicara sebenarnya. Sedikit bosan berada di kediaman besar itu, membuat Kenichi memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar. Dan saat berjalan sedikit jauh, dia menemukan sebuah lapangan besar._

" _Apa katamu?!" bocah itu berteriak kesal karena Kenichi berani membalikkan ucapannya._

" _Jika tidak dengar ya sudah," Kenichi tidak ambil pusing, dia keluarkan dua bilah kunai dari dalam kantung senjatanya. Mengabaikan bocah itu dengan melempar dua kunai tersebut pada batang pohon yang berada di tengah lapangan._

 _ **Tap**_ _._ _ **Tap**_ _._

 _Lemparan kunainya tepat mengarah pada titik merah yang berada di tengah. Di saat akan mengambil kunai ketiganyanya, bocah yang sedari tadi menggeram karena Kenichi abaikan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kedua tubuh itu ambruk di tanah, dengan Kenichi yang berada di bawah. Satu pukulan bocah itu dilayangkan pada wajah Kenichi, namun dengan sigap chunin itu menangkis. Menggenggam kepalan tangan itu dengan tangan kanannya, Kenichi menendang perut bocah itu. Membuatnya terpelanting agak jauh._

 _ **Brukk**_

" _Dasar kecoak kecil! Hei kalian, cepat serang dia!"_

 _Bocah itu memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk menyerang. Masing-masing mata bocah-bocah Hyuuga itu menunjukkan byakugan aktif, menyerang Kenichi secara bergiliran. Walaupun Kenichi bisa saja menyerang balik, alih-alih memasang kuda-kudanya, dia memilih untuk bertahan. Kenichi menangkis tiap serangan yang mengarah pada tubuhnya yang kebanyakan menyerang titik fatal. Melihat teman-temannya yang belum berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan pun membuat bocah itu menggeram. Sedikit menjauh, bocah itu memasang kuda-kudanya, tidak lama kemudian sebuah segel melingkar di sekitarnya._

" _Hakke Sanjuni Sho," mendengar bocah itu mengucapkan jurus yang dia gunakan, teman-temannya segera menghindar. Mereka tidak ingin ikut-ikutan menjadi korban dari jurus uji coba yang belum dikuasi itu. Merasa sudah tidak ada serangan, Kenichi segera menoleh untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu padanya. Tiga detik setelahnya, Kenichi mendapati titik chakra di lengan kanannya di tekan keras. Dan di lima detik setelahnya, dia merasa sudah ada delapan titik chakranya yang tidak beraturan._

 _Kenichi berusaha menghindar, tapi karena cepatnya reflek si penyerang membuat kini enam belas titiknya ditekan keras. Setiap detik yang terlewat, satu per satu bagian tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Prediksi Kenichi, jika dia tidak melakukan apapun dalam lima belas detik kedepan, dia pastikan tubuhnya akan lumpuh total. Tangan kirinya yang masih bisa digerakkan sedikit, bermaksud Kenichi gunakan untuk mengeluarkan chidori._

' _Bukan seperti itu cara memanggil ayahmu.'_

 _Di detik itu juga niatan itu ia urungkan, membuat sekarang ke dua puluh empat titik chakranya tertutup. Matanya terpejam, dia sudah pasrah saja mendapat serangan itu._

' _Cih. Lemah.'_

 _Atau tidak. Warna hitam tersembunyi itu berubah merah saat terbuka. Memendarkan sebuah genjutsu yang memerangkap semua orang yang berada di sana tanpa sadar._

...

" _Kenichi," Hanabi menghampiri keponakannya yang tengah berlatih di halaman. Semenjak kejadian dua bulan lalu, Kenichi tidak pernah kembali lagi ke lapangan itu, dia lebih memilih berlatih di sekitar kediaman kakeknya._

" _Hanabi-san," Kenichi berhenti untuk menerima sebuah handuk yang Hanabi berikan._

" _Istirahatlah dulu, kau sudah berlatih semenjak pagi tadi," ujar Hanabi khawatir. Bahkan makan siang sudah lewat dua jam lalu._

" _Hai," terpaksa Kenichi mengiyakan permintaan bibinya. Sebenarnya dia belum merasa lelah sama sekali hanya karena latihan ringan seperti ini, mengingat bagaimana kerasnya Uchiha Sasuke melatihnya dulu. Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan nama itu, Kenichi mengikuti Hanabi yang mendudukkan diri di roka._

" _Ken," Kenichi menoleh._

" _Hai?" sahut Kenichi._

" _Ingin ku potong?" Kenichi menatap bingung. Belum mengerti maksud perkataan Hanabi. Namun semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut hitamnya mulai membuat Kenichi paham._

" _Jangan khawatir, bibimu ini sudah biasa memotong berbagai model rambut," Hanabi memperagakan aksi memotong rambut yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Membuat Kenichi menunjukkan senyum kecilnya._

" _Tidak perlu, Hanabi-san," tolak Kenichi halus._

" _Kenapa? Bukannya akan mengganggu jika memiliki rambut seperti itu?" jika saja Hanabi bukan berasal dari keluarga souke, rambut panjangnya sudah akan ia pangkas puluhan tahun lalu. Dia akui, memiliki rambut panjang sedikit menyulitkannya saat melakukan misi._

" _Iie. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali," rambut poninya ia mainkan sebentar, panjang surai hitam itu sudah mencapai hidung mancungnya._

 _Di siang itu Hanabi memang menganggap biasa jawaban Kenichi, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian dia tahu, alasan apa yang membuat keponakannya memanjangkan rambutnya. Tak lain agar membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih Hyuuga._

.

.

.

Kenichi datang ke tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati untuk menjadi titik temu. Seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, dialah yang pertama datang. Menghela nafas karena kurangnya disiplin teman-temannya, Kenichi menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon.

"Ku pikir aku yang pertama datang," seorang perempuan dengan model rambut dikuncir dua tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik semak, membuat Kenichi menoleh.

" _Ohayou,_ Kenichi- _kun_ ," sapanya dengan senyuman lebar. Tidak lupa dengan pipi yang sedikit merona karena mendapati mata hitam itu kini tengah memperhatikannya.

" _Ohayou_ ," tanggap Kenichi. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari bagaimana penampilan _kunoichi_ itu.

"Seharusnya kau memakai sesuatu yang tertutup, kita akan berada di Suna. Suhunya cukup untuk membuat kulitmu terbakar," Kenichi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Pakai," gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya saat Kenichi memberikan sebuah jubah padanya. Dengan malu-malu dia menerima pinjaman cuma-cuma itu.

" _Arigatou,_ " katanya pelan.

"Hn," bahkan sekarang saja wajahnya sudah terbakar saat melihat senyum tipis itu. Tak lupa ditambah jantungnya yang berdentum keras, dengan pelan-pelan gadis itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam itu, membuat hidungnya menemukan sebuah bau khas dari si pemilik kain. Setelahnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam, keheningan itu membuat Kenichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya pertanda dia merasa sedikit canggung saat ini. Begitu pula dengan si gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit menggoda mendadak berdengung di telinga Kenichi.

"Kau terlambat," ucap Kenichi kesal. Walaupun dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan temannya itu karena dengan adanya dia disini maka dia tidak perlu lagi merasa canggung saat berdua dengan gadis di sampingnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Reika- _chan_ ," Hideki abaikan sapaan Kenichi yang selalu saja seperti itu, dia lebih memilih untuk menyapa anggota dari tim lain yang bergabung dalam misi mereka kali ini.

" _Ohayou_ , Hideki- _kun_ ," sapa balik gadis bernama Reika itu.

Senyum miring Hideki semakin bertambah sudutnya saat melihat jubah siapa yang menenggelamkan tubuh langsing itu. Mendekati ketua timnya untuk berbisik, Hideki menarik Kenichi untuk berbalik.

"Gerak cepat, eh?" Kenichi menjauhkan tubuhnya mendengar perkataan Hideki.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kenichi bingung.

" _Kuh~_ "Hideki mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu Reika- _chan_ itu gadis paling cantik satu angkatan, tapi melihatnya menyukaimu entah kenapa membuatku merasa sangat iri."

"Apa maksudmu?" beo Kenichi lagi. Dia semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan teman satunya ini.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, lihat saja wajah memerahnya barusan. Terlihat sekali jika dia menyukaimu," jelas Hideki. Kalau urusan seperti ini, temannya termasuk lambat untuk menyadari. Dengan berat hati, harus Hideki akui wajah ketua timnya cukup tampan untuk ukuran seorang yang tidak memperdulikan penampilan sama sekali, isi kepala hitam itu hanya berisikan latihan dan latihan saja. Mata hitam yang selalu memandang tajam target, atau kemampuan yang cukup hebat membuatnya selalu terlihat keren di mata para perempuan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika perempuan ini salah satu yang terjerat dengan pesonanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kasumi menepuk pundak kedua laki-laki itu yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kasumi! Kapan kau datang?!" ucap Hideki kaget saat melihat teman abu-abunya sudah berada di sini.

"Barusan," jawab Kasumi enteng. Matanya memincing heran pada si jabrik coklat yang melihatnya seolah melihat hantu gentayangan. Gadis itu yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya. "Jika kalian membicarakan rencana misi, sebaiknya kalian mengajak Reika juga," Kasumi memberikan saran karena melihat kedua temannya seolah mengabaikan _kunoichi_ itu.

"Siapa bilang kami membicarakan rencana?!" mata coklat Reika memandang takut karena Hideki sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Biasanya jika seperti ini, kedua temannya itu akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi melihat adanya Kenichi yang berdiri disana membuat Reika sedikit merasa tenang.

"Lalu kalian membicarakan apa?" Kasumi semakin tidak habis pikir.

"Kemari," kali ini giliran tangan Kasumi yang ditarik paksa Hideki, membawa tubuh temannya itu untuk sedikit menjauh. "Kau lihat jubah yang dipakai Reika- _chan_?" mata coklat terang Kasumi melirik kain berwarna hitam yang bertengger apik di tubuh Reika.

"Hm," Kasumi mengangguk, dia tahu betul siapa pemilik dari jubah dengan sebuah simbol di bagian lengan kanan itu.

"Kau pasti tahu apa artinya?" wajah Hideki sedikit menjauh untuk memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Ah. Tentu saja," Kasumi mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi," kali ini Kenichi yang kesal. Melihat betapa berlebihannya tingkah kedua rekan timnya hanya karena sebuah jubah. Kadang Kenichi merasa heran, ada saat dimana mereka saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain, dan Kenichi akui hal itu merupakan hal paling merepotkan karena dia harus selalu bertindak sebagai penengah. Tapi melihat kekompakkan mereka yang jarang terjadi malah semakin merepotkan lagi. Apalagi jika hal itu ada sangkut paut dengannya.

.

.

.

Sepasang _byakugan_ aktif saat melihat empat sosok yang berjalan di sepanjang gurun, memperhatikan dalam diam ketika mata ungunya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari salah satunya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering akibat cuaca panas, sebuah senyum terukir tinggi setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" melihat rekannya yang terlihat senang, seseorang yang bertanya itu mengambil sebuah teropong untuk membantunya melihat apa yang membuat rekannya sampai berwajah seperti itu.

"Hyuuga," sebelum temannya memandang objek yang berada di kejauhan, si pemilik mata _byakugan_ sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bukankah ini saatnya berburu, kawan?" dia menoleh untuk menunjukkan sebuah seringai lebar yang terlihat mengerikan dengan adanya otot-otot menyembul yang menghiasi area matanya.

"Aa, kau benar. Kurasa aku juga butuh _byakugan_ sepertimu," mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" satu tangan Reika terangkat ke udara, memberitahukan ketiga temannya yang berada di depan. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling untuk memastikan dugaannya benar adanya. Walaupun yang dia lihat hanyalah gunungan pasir halus, tapi dia sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini, berhubung dia adalah ninja tipe sensor, indranya sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ada apa, Reika?" Kasumi langsung menoleh mendengar nada temannya yang seolah menunjukkan sebuah peringatan. Berlaku juga pada Kenichi dan Hideki yang ikutan berhenti sekarang. Ketiga remaja itu memandang was-was karena melihat raut wajah Reika.

"Di depan sana," tunjuk Reika pada sebuah batu besar yang bagi sebagian orang akan terlihat menggiurkan karena bisa menjadi tempat berteduh di cuaca seekstrim ini.

"Aku merasakan ada dua orang yang bersembunyi," lanjutnya kemudian. Hokage sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam tim Kenichi untuk membantu dalam misi kali ini, mengingat anjing _kuchiyose_ milik Kasumi yang tidak berguna sama sekali karena pasir-pasir yang bertebangan.

Kenichi dan Kasumi saling memandang, lalu mengangguk singkat. Dalam hitungan detik setelahnya kedua _jounin_ itu sudah melesat cepat memeriksa bagian belakang batu, meninggalkan Reika di bawah pengawasan Hideki. Kenichi berlari ke sebelah kiri dan Kasumi berlari ke arah lainnya, sebuah kunai langsung Kenichi keluarkan saat dia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang yang Reika maksud. Menapak pada sebuah batu, kaki Kenichi menjadikannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat, dan benar saja di balik sana dia melihat seseorang dengan memakai jubah tertutup tengah menggenggam sebuah senjata. Di belakangnya ada lagi temannya yang sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan Kasumi. Tanpa ragu Kenichi menyerang orang asing itu, dalam misinya kali ini Kazegake meminta bantuan Konoha untuk menumpas beberapa bandit yang meresahkan para warga yang melintasi gurun ini. Pertarungan semakin sengit saat si bandit mengeluarkan _ninjutsu_ -nya, walaupun terkesan jurus dengan level biasa tapi keadaan yang hanya berisikan pasir membuat keadaan sang bandit menjadi unggul.

Tidak berbeda jauh, Kasumi yang biasanya dapat mengalahkan musuh dengan cepat, juga sedikit merasa kesulitan. Tipe jurusnya yang tidak sesuai, membuatnya kini semakin terpojok. Jika tidak ada Hideki yang tiba-tiba datang menangkis serangan itu, dia pastikan dadanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah sekarang.

"Dimana Reika?" tanya Kasumi disela aksi serangnya. Dia sempat melirik sedikit ke arah tempat mereka berpencar tadi dan coklat mudanya tidak menemukan keberadaan teman satu angkatannya di sana.

"Membantu Kenichi!" jawab Hideki sambil melompat untuk memberikan serangan pada kepala lawan mereka. Kasumi tersenyum miring, merasa tidak asing dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertarung bersama," tangannya yang sempat terkilir, Kasumi gerakkan kasar.

"Tentu saja. Selama ini Kenchi selalu menghabiskan _jatah_ kita," kata Hideki tidak kalah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbagi mangsa dengan siapapun," Kasumi berjalan bersanding dengan Hideki, tangannya membentuk sebuah segel.

"Hn," tanggap Hideki. Remaja itu tahu temannya satu ini selalu memegang prinsip _one on one battle_ , bukannya dia tidak menghargai kerja sama tim, hanya saja gadis itu selalu menjunjung tinggi rasa keadilan. Jika lawannya saja berjumlah satu orang maka cukup dia saja yang maju, namun kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari lawan mereka di depan. Kasumi merasa jika mereka tidak menyerang laki-laki itu secara bersamaan, maka kesempatan mereka untuk menang semakin menipis.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari lawan kita, Hide," suara Kasumi terdengar lirih.

"Aku tahu," mata hitam keturunan Morino itu tidak akan menampik bagaimana anehnya penampilan sang lawan. Sesuatu yang tertupi tentunya memiliki sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan, dan netranya tak dapat lepas dari bagian kepala pria itu sejak awal, kain yang dililit seolah menutupi sesuatu dibaliknya. Hideki yakin rahasia terbesar sang lawan berada di balik sana, tidak ingin bersikap ceroboh seperti biasanya, Hideki lebih memilih menunggu komando dari Kasumi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, lindungi aku," secara tak langsung Kasumi menyuruh Hideki untuk menyerang dulu, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kasumi yang sedang menyiapkan serangan dengan segel yang dia buat saat ini.

" _Ryokai!_ "

Hideki maju, tangannya membentuk sebuah segel untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus yang dapat menggerakkan batu besar itu. Sayangnya dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki sang lawan, serangan itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Bahkan kini musuh itu sudah berada di hadapan Hideki, meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah remaja itu. Dan seketika sebuah sinar keluar dari sana.

 _ **Bamm...!**_

"HIDEKI...!" teriak Kasumi saat melihat tubuh temannya sudah terpelanting jauh hingga sepuluh meter. Jejak darah terciprat di pasir, hal ini membuat Kasumi ingin segera menghampiri rekannya yang terluka, namun dia teringat akan segel yang dia buat. Hanya sepuluh detik rentang waktu yang Hideki berikan untuknya, dan sebaiknya dia tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Beberapa gerakan tangan lagi maka dia sudah bisa menyerang musuhnya dan segera menolong Hideki.

 _ **Krakk!**_

Itu suara kesepuluh jemarinya yang patah, alih-alih mengerang, Kasumi malah menatap kaget melihat musuhnya yang sudah berada di hadapannya, laki-laki itu mencengkram erat kedua tangannya yang berada di depan, hal ini langsung membuat segel yang dia buat menghilang. Seolah waktu berjalan lambat, kelopak mata Kasumi yang berkedip sekali melirik mata musuhnya. Dan sedetik setelahnya dia tidak bisa menahan bola matanya yang melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di balik kacamata yang menutupi mata itu.

' _Byakugan?!'_

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu rahasiaku, _kawaii-chan_ ," ucap laki-laki itu. Hampir seluruh hidupnya Kasumi selalu mendapati ayahnya memakai masker, oleh karena itu dia sangat yakin laki-laki di hadapannya ini pasti tengah tersenyum lebar sekarang. Tidak ingin menerima keadaannya, kaki Kasumi bergerak untuk menyerang, tapi berhubung ada satu tangan laki-laki itu yang terbebas membuatnya dengan mudah menangkap kaki jenjangnya. Kini tubuh Kasumi terkunci, tidak dapat bergerak meskipun dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu juga, tapi berhubung kami hanya perlu satu...selamat tinggal," melepaskan genggaman kaki itu, sebuah kunai tiba-tiba menembus perut datar Kasumi, membuat sebuah lubang lebar hingga rembesan darah mulai menghiasi pakaiannya tak lama kemudian. Kaki Kasumi tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi, hingga kini dia tersungkur di atas pasir.

Merasa jika lawannya sudah tidak dapat bergerak, si pemilik _byakugan_ sudah berniat untuk bergabung dengan satu temannya yang terlihat masih kesulitan untuk mengalahkan dua remaja itu jika tidak ada sebuah cengkraman erat pada salah satu kakinya. Si mumi langsung menunduk untuk mendapati jemari keunguan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan warna biru terang.

" _Chi..dori_ ," ucap Kasumi lirih. Setidaknya walaupun dia kalah, dia bisa memberikan sedikit kenang-kenangan pada musuhnya itu.

"Sialan!" kaki kirinya terasa panas saat aliran listrik merambat dari jemari bengkak itu, membuat kakinya melepuh atau bahkan bisa sampai terbakar jika dia tidak memiliki elemen tanah. Marah dengan tindakan gadis itu, si bandit menendang kuat perut Kasumi yang terluka.

"Arrgghh!" darah semakin berceceran, bahkan sekarang pasir yang berada di sekitarnya berhiaskan cairan merah pekat itu.

Mendengar erangan itu Kenichi langsung menoleh, mata hitamnya seketika membola saat melihat kedua rekan timnya yang telah dikalahkan. Bahkan dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana terlukanya Kasumi, menandakan jika musuh mereka tidak dapat diremehkan. Untuk ukuran seorang bandit, mereka terlalu kuat.

"Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu sampai terjadi," ucap laki-laki yang baru datang. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang Kenichi sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kenichi masih tetap dengan pose siaganya. Walaupun matanya terlihat tengah memandang kedua orang itu, namun fokusnya malah berada jauh ke belakang.

"Berikan gadis itu padaku dan kuanggap kita tidak pernah bertemu," Kencihi semakin menutupi tubuh Reika setelah mendengar perkataan dari laki-laki itu.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," entah apa alasan kedua pria itu menginginkan Reika, tapi persetan dengan hal itu.

Mendengar perkataan Kenichi seolah menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi kedua pria itu, jika pemuda di hadapannya ini meminta demikian maka tidak ada cara lain. Kedua pria itu tampaknya harus benar-benar membunuh si jabrik hitam. Maka dengan serangan yang terorganisir, kedua pria itu berhasil memojokkan Kenichi dengan waktu singkat. Bahkan dengan tambahan _bunshin_ yang Kencihi keluarkan tidak dapat membantu banyak. Kedua ninja itu seolah berpengalaman dengan serangan jarak dekat.

"Kenichi- _kun_ ," suara Reika sedikir bergetar. Dia tahu kemampuannya tidak akan banyak membantu, oleh karena itu gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu ruang gerak temannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" teriak Kenichi saat kedua pria itu berhasil mengalahkan ketiga _bunshin_ nya.

...

' _Tidak ada celah sama sekali. Pikirkan sesuatu. Apapun yang bisa membuatmu keluar dari sini!'_

' _Gunakan sharinganmu, bodoh.'_

' _Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!'_

' _Kenapa? Karena kau berjanji pada Sasuke-sanmu untuk tidak menggunakan sharingan di depan orang lain?'_

' _Bukan!'_

' _Pada Hokage?'_

' _Bukan.'_

' _Lalu apa? Kau ingin melihat teman-temanmu terluka? Tidak lihat bagaimana musuh itu bisa membuat Kasumi sampai seperti itu? Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat gunakan sharinganmu! Gunakan itu untuk menjebak mereka dalam genjutsu mengerikanmu,'_

' _Tidak!'_

' _Kenapa?! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?! Apa gunanya kau diam-diam berlatih mata itu jika–'_

' _Karena aku seorang Hyuuga! Tidak ada satupun Hyuuga yang memiliki sharingan!'_

' _Hahahahaha! Kau bukan Hyuuga, kau tahu betul itu. Hyuuga tidak memiliki iris hitam, tidak punya rambut hitam jabrik, ataupun memiliki bentuk mata tajam. Itu semua ciri dari Uchiha.'_

' _Hentikan...'_

' _Bahkan dengan memanjangkan rambutmu tidak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang Hyuuga, malah sekarang wajahmu terlihat mirip sekali dengan orang itu.'_

' _Hentikan!'_

' _Akuilah. Darah Uchihamu lebih kental daripada darah Hyuugamu, bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih belum bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus dasar yang sudah diajarkan kakekmu, bukan? Karena apa? Karena kau tidak memiliki byakugan. Sayang sekali ya, ibumu tidak menurunkan kemampuan mata itu padamu.'_

' _Berhenti, jangan pernah menyinggung ibuku!'_

' _Apa maksudmu ibumu? Dia ibu kita, bukan? Sama seperti dia, apa kau juga ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga untukmu?'_

' _Tidak...'_

' _Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu. Kau hanya terus berpikir tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Setidaknya gunakan chidorimu, setrum mereka, bukankah itu terlihat menyenangkan?'_

' _...'_

' _Kau takut mereka menyebutmu monster? Cih, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Kau selalu kalah saat berada di saat seperti ini. Kesadaranmu selalu termakan, kau hilang kendali, dan pada akhirnya sharinganmu selalu menyala.'_

' _...'_

' _Kenapa diam? Apa yang kukatakan benar, bukan? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah kita. Hei, kau ingat? Kau pernah berhasil menahanku keluar, yah memang karena ada dia di sana. Tapi sekarang tidak perlu menahan diri lagi, dia tidak ada di sini, kau sendiri, gunakan sharinganmu dan keluarkan aku.'_

' _...'_

' _Ya, seperti itu. Kau paham betul bagaimana mengaktifkannya.'_

' _Ken...'_

' _Cepat! Hei, cepat aktifkan sharinganmu! Sial!'_

' _Ken...Keni_ – _'_

.

.

.

"KENICHI...!" seolah tersadar dengan suara seseorang di hadapannya, mata hitam Kenichi yang semula terpejam terbuka cepat. Maniknya kini tidak dapat di cegah untuk tidak melebar saat melihat gadis itu menangkis serangan yang mengarah padanya dengan kedua tangan.

Kenichi segera menguasai keadaan, helaian rambut panjang yang tidak sepenuhnya berwarna abu-abu mengalihkan atensi Kenichi seketika.

" _NANI SHITERU NO, BAKA KEN_?!"* dia Kasumi, berdiri tertatih dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya untuk berlari menghampiri kedua temannya yang tengah terpojok. Berdiri menjadi garda paling depan untuk menangkis satu lagi musuh yang menyerang.

"Kuh. Ternyata kau lumayan tangguh juga," teringat dengan pil obat yang dia dapat dari Sakura, Kasumi menelan kelima butir obat itu sekaligus, mengabaikan apa efek samping yang mungkin akan terjadi pada tubuhnya nanti. Dia tidak perduli, asalkan ketiga temannya selamat ia akan mengambil risiko apapun itu.

" _Doumo_ ," ucap Kasumi sedikit terengah. Walaupun obat itu juga mengurangi rasa sakit dan menambah suplai darahnya, jemari tangan Kasumi yang patah sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Membuatnya harus mengakui keberadaannya tidak akan banyak membantu disini, tapi setidaknya dengan hal ini dia bisa menjauhkan ancaman bagi para _nakama-_ nya.

"Kasumi..."

"Berhenti melamun saat ada musuh, bodoh!" teiaknya lagi. Dulu kalimat itu yang sering Kenichi katakan pada para anggota timnya, namun kali ini kalimat itu berhasil Kasumi kembalikan.

"Kalahkan mereka dan kita bisa membawa Hideki pergi dari sini," hanya Kenichi yang bisa mengalahkan kedua orang itu. Andaikan dia tadi tidak salah perhitungan tadi, Kasumi pastikan Hideki tidak akan sampai mendapat luka seperti itu.

"Tentu saja," seolah terlupa dengan pergolakan batinnya, Kenichi menatap lurus manik Kasumi. Hanya dari mata coklat terang itu, Kenichi selalu mendapatkan kekuatannya.

"Ken, salah satu dari mereka–" sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang Kasumi, menariknya mundur hingga membuat punggungnya membentur pelan sebuah dada bidang. Kasumi mendongak, kali ini gantian Kenichi yang melindunginya dari serangan pasir yang dibuat salah satu lawan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" mendengar perkataan Kasumi terpotong membuat Kenichi menyimpulkan ada hal penting yang perlu gadis itu katakan padanya.

"Dia...dia memiliki _bya_ –REIKA!" lagi-lagi perkataan Kasumi terpotong, gadis itu terpekik saat melihat temannya sudah berada di salah satu gendongan pria itu. Berusaha terlepas dari kungkungan tangan Kenichi, Kasumi segera berlari mengejar laki-laki itu. Kenichi yang masih menangkis serangan tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

" _Chidori_!" kilatan itu tidak bertahan lama, dan seperti pengalaman sebelumnya laki-laki itu dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah bahkan dengan seseorang berada di pundaknya.

"Oi, Yoshimitsu sudah saatnya kita pergi!" teriak laki-laki yang menggendong Reika pada kawannya. Dia merasa sudah cukup bermainnya, mengingat hal yang mereka incar sudah berada di genggaman. Mengerti dengan ajakan temannya, laki-laki bernama Yoshimitsu mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap dari dalam kantong senjatanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Oi! Tung–"

 _ **Pooff**_

Kenichi dan Kasumi tidak memejamkan mata mereka sama sekali saat asap berwarna hitam itu mengerubungi keduanya. Mereka tidak ingin sampai kehilangan jejak keberadaan teman mereka yang berhasil di bawa kabur, dan benar saja tidak lama setelah asap itu mulai menipis keberadaan kedua orang itu seolah hilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda siluet hitam yang tercetak di hamparan luas padang gurun. Menandakan jika mereka telah berpengalaman untuk melakukan aksi penculikan itu.

"Sial!" umpat Kasumi. Pendarahan pada perutnya kembali terbuka. "Seharusnya aku bisa meraih tangannya," sesal Kasumi. Matanya terpejam, bukan karena merasakan rasa sakit pada perutnya melainkan dia merasa sakit karena tidak bisa menolong Reika.

"Maafkan aku," Kenichi juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ini bukan salahmu, tidak ada yang salah di sini," sekuat tenaga Kasumi mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang. Teringat akan kondisi teman satunya lagi, Kasumi berjalan tergesa menghampiri Hideki yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Hanya lima langkah dan tubuhnya oleng, jika saja Kenichi tidak menarik lengannya.

"Kita harus segera sampai ke Suna untuk memberi tahu Kazekage- _sama_ mengenai hal ini," Kasumi mengangguk. Menunjuk sebuah gulungan yang berada di rompinya, Kasumi meminta Kenichi untuk mengeluarkan gulungan berisikan segel _kuchiyose_. Mengambil sedikit darah yang berada di perut Kasumi yang terbuka, Kenichi mengoleskannya pada gulungan itu untuk memanggil beberapa anjing besar untuk membantu mereka sampai ke Suna.

.

.

.

Luka pada bagian kepala Hideki terbilang cukup parah, ada banyak bagian yang harus mendapat jahitan. Operasi yang sudah berlangsung semenjak tadi siang belum menunjukkan kata selesai saat matahari mulai terbenam. Kenichi mendesah, tubuhnya melorot pada sandaran kursi di depan ruang operasi. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, menatap kosong plafon putih. Ini semua salahnya, sebagai ketua dia gagal melindungi teman-temannya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu berpikir panjang hingga membuat salah satu temannya diculik. Parahnya lagi, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kejadian itu terjadi. Sungguh hebat. Kau menyebut dirimu seorang ketua disaat kau tidak memiliki satupun luka di tubuhmu, sedangkan ketiga temanmu babak belur.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau begitu," Kasumi datang dengan bantuan kursi roda. Jika salah satu perawat melihatnya di sini dapat dipastikan dia akan mendapat teguran. Tapi dia tidak perduli, dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan kedua temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Kenichi enggan menoleh, dia malu hanya untuk menatap wajah Kasumi.

"Membaik. Setidaknya darah sudah berhenti walaupun rasanya masih sangat sakit," aku Kasumi. Dia memandang lampu ruang operasi yang masih menyala menandakan jika para dokter masih belum selesai mengobati Hideki.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," sela Kasumi mendahului Kenichi. Gadis itu sangat yakin jika pemuda itu akan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

"Kazekage- _sama_ sudah memerintahkan Anbu untuk melacak keberadaan Reika," dan Kasumi juga yakin jika dia mematuhi perintah Kenichi, tidak lama kemudian ketuanya itu sudah pasti akan menghilang dari rumah sakit. Tapi memang bukan niatnya untuk menghalangi Kenichi, kedatangan Kasumi murni hanya ingin berbicara sebentar.

"Meskipun aku harus mengatakan ini pada mereka," Anbu Suna yang Kasumi maksud. "Tapi aku ingin kau yang tahu lebih dulu," Kasumi menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan susah payah.

"Salah satu dari mereka memiliki _byakugan_ ," ucap Kasumi, raut wajahnya tampak tenang seperti biasa tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Kenichi.

"Apa katamu?!" posisi duduk Kenichi langsung tegak. Pemuda itu sangat sensitif ketika mendengar kemampuan mata milik klan kakeknya disebut.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, dia orang yang menyerangku dan Hideki."

Semenjak mengetahui jika teman tanpa marganya itu diadopsi oleh salah satu klan hebat di Konoha, Kasumi hanya terdiam. Tidak seperti Hideki yang terkadang menuntut alasan bagaimana bisa Hyuuga mengangkatnya sebagai keluarga inti, gadis itu lebih memilih menunggu Kenichi untuk membeberkan sendiri. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sarannya membuat dampak hebat pada temannya itu, dengan kata lain dia merasa jika aksi Uchiha Sasuke yang menyerang Kenichi secara membabi buta tiga tahun lalu secara tidak langsung disebabkan olehnya.

Kasumi bukanlah ninja paling pintar seangkatannya, tapi jika soal insting dia bisa dikatakan yang paling hebat. Semua terhubung, itu pikirannya. Dimulai dari hilangnya Kenichi dan ditemukan oleh Sasuke sampai dengan keluarga Hyuuga, semua itu seakan-akan terurut di membuat garis lurus. Membuatnya kembali teringat mengenai perkataan seorang ninja yang menanyakan mengenai pengguna _sharingan_ baru. Ya, dia masih meragukan mengenai pemikiran awalnya mengenai seseorang yang mengimplan _sharingan_. Untuk itu, tanpa sadar mata coklatnya memandang iris hitam milik Kenichi.

"Untuk ukuran ninja yang hebat mereka adalah orang bodoh," Kenichi mengeryit mendengar penuturan Kasumi. "Alasan mereka membawa Reika karena mereka pikir dia adalah Hyuuga."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Karena kau memberikan jubahmu padanya, mereka pikir dia...kau tahu maksudku, Ken," Kasumi sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagipula pasti Kenichi sudah tahu maksudnya.

Kenichi tidak menanggapi, matanya menutup, nafasnya ia hembuskan keras. Mencerna spekulasi Kasumi yang terdengar sangat masuk akal.

"Sial."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada Reika jika mereka tahu dia tidak memiliki _byakukan_. Astaga, bahkan anak kecil saja tahu apa warna iris anggota klan Hyuuga."

"Aku akan mencarinya," ucap Kenichi, seketika dia langsung berdiri.

"Ya, kau memang harus mencarinya. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu," Kasumi mengangkat kedua tangannya yang diperban pertanda dia tidak akan bisa membantu banyak dengan lukanya, lagipula untuk berlari beberapa meter saja dia yakin jahitan di perutnya akan terbuka.

"Tak apa. Istirahatlah," Kenichi lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. Seharusnya dia tidak mendengarkan paksaan dari beberapa dokter yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit, seharusnya dia langsung pergi bersama dengan Anbu Suna untuk mencari Reika.

"Tunggu, Ken," panggil Kasumi saat Kenichi sudah melewatinya.

"Ada apa?" Kenichi lebih memilih berjalan mendekat daripada gadis itu yang menghampirinya. Salah satu tangan Kenichi dia buka, meletakkan sesuatu untuk digenggam oleh pemuda itu. Alis Kenichi bertautan saat melihat sebuah kertas berada di genggamannya.

"Pria itu 'menjatuhkannya'," Kenichi memandang sebuah lambang yang berada di tengah kertas kumal itu, menyadari makna simbolnya.

"Semoga berhasil," ucap Kasumi penuh penekanan. Dia tahu tempat seperti apa yang akan dituju Kenichi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Mata hitam Kenichi mengamati tiap sudut ruangan yang baru saja dia masuki, nafasnya masih belum normal akibat berlari berjam-jam lamanya. Banyaknya orang yang memadati ruangan besar itu membuat Kenichi harus dua kali menajamkan indra penglihatnya, beberapa orang yang mencoba mendekatinya Kenichi tepis kasar. Dia kemari bukan untuk menghamburkan isi dompetnya seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang datang, melainkan mencari keberadaan rekannya yang kemungkinan berada di tempat ini. Merasa sia-sia karena tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari, Kenichi berjalan tergesa ke arah sebuah meja yang menyediakan beberapa botol minuman.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" sapa seorang laki-laki dengan sebuah tato besar di lengan kirinya. Dia tidak akan kaget mendapati seorang remaja datang ke bar ini.

"Aku mencari seseorang bernama Yoshimitsu," kata Kenichi to-the-point. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk basa-basi. Laki-laki di seberangnya langsung tersenyum miring. "Apa kau punya urusan dengannya?" dari tempatnya berada, laki-laki itu memindai tubuh Kenichi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Katakan saja dimana dia!" paksa Kenichi, kesabarannya sudah hampir habis mendengar laki-laki itu terus saja berputar-putar.

"Dia berada di balik ruangan yang ada di lorong," kata laki-laki itu, nyalinya seketika mengkerut melihat bagaimana tajamnya mata itu memandangnya, bahkan dia merasa mata pemuda itu sempat berganti merah beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa menunggu, Kenichi langsung saja berbalik, berjalan cepat untuk sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud. "Hei, bocah. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang ada di baliknya!" Kenichi abaikan peringatan dari laki-laki gendut itu, baginya menemukan Reika menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Butuh berpuluh-puluh langkah bagi Kenichi untuk sampai di sebuah pintu besar, nuansa lengang beserta lampu yang redup membuat tingkat waspada Kenichi dilipat gandakan. Tangan kirinya sudah bersiap di balik tubuhnya untuk menarik sebuah kunai jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang menyerang. Perlahan, tangan kanannya membuka kusen kayu itu, bersiap dengan apa yang ada di baliknya. Matanya memang melebar, tapi hal yang di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia bayangkan. Sama seperti bagian depan gedung ini yang menawarkan wanita-wanita penghibur, bagian tersembunyi ini menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih parah. Lelang. Pelelangan manusia.

Berusaha menguasai keadaan, lambat tapi pasti kakinya melangkah masuk. Melihat puluhan kursi yang terisi, membuat Kenichi memutuskan untuk membaur. Di setiap sudut ruangan, matanya tak dapat berbohong mendapati beberapa wajah yang dia kenali, puluhan _missing-nin_ kelas A yang menghiasi daftar orang paling dicari di setiap desa bertugas sebagai _peace keeper_. Mungkin ini maksud laki-laki tadi, jika dia berbuat satu hal mencurigakan saja dapat dipastikan ninja-ninja itu akan menghabisinya di tempat.

"E...to, _minna-sama_. Pada penampilan kelima belas ini, kami menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Keluarkan dia," seorang pembawa acara menyuruh bawahannya untuk membawa sesuatu yang dia maksud. Tidak lama setelahnya dua orang datang membawa seorang gadis dengan tangan terborgol untuk berjalan ke tengah-tengah panggung. Semua orang berdecak melihat wajah sang gadis, bahkan beberapa sampai bertepuk tangan. Sedang Kenichi yang duduk di barisan belakang, menatap horor siapa gadis yang berdiri jauh di depan sana.

'Reika!'

"Wajahnya sangat cantik, _minna-sama_ pasti tidak meragukan hal itu, bukan?" suara kekehan mulai menggema di ruangan itu.

"Lima ratus ribu ryo!" orang tepat di samping Kenichi berteriak nyaring menawar temannya.

"Ara...ara...ada _okyakusama_ yang sudah tidak sabar rupanya, khakhakha!" suara tawa yang terdengar membuat telinga Kenichi menjadi panas. Di tempat duduknya, tanpa sadar dia mencengkram kuat tangannya saat kedua mata coklat Reika kini menatapnya. Kenichi cukup yakin mata besar itu tengah berkaca-kaca sekarang, tatapan hitam Kenichi turun ke bagian bibir gadis itu yang terlihat merapalkan namanya.

'Kenichi- _kun_.'

Kenichi mengangguk singkat. Isyarat untuk tak perlu khawatir lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan Reika percaya, dia percaya pada pemuda itu yang pasti akan mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini.

"Tapi kami belum memberitahukan apa yang membuat gadis ini spesial selain wajah cantiknya," kata laki-laki itu mendekati barisan depan kursi penonton yang berisikan beberapa pejabat penting.

"Untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam belas tahun, akhirnya kami menemukan gadis keturunan Hyuuga," kedua obsidian Kenichi membola mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, nafasnya tercekat. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan kelopak matanya saja Kenichi enggan, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Apa mungkin...apa mungkin gadis Hyuuga yang dimaksud adalah...ibunya? Mengingat Hanabi yang pernah bercerita bagaimana ibunya menghilang di Suna dan terakhir terlihat di sebuah pelabuhan, apa mungkin ibunya berakhir di tempat ini? Berdiri di depan sana dengan rantai besar yang menghisasi tangan beserta lehernya?

"Lima juta ryo!"

"Tujuh juta ryo!"

"Sepuluh juta ryo!"

Pendengaran Kenichi bedenging, suara-suara orang yang berebut menawar Reika berganti menjadi teriakan kosong yang tak bersuara. Tanpa sadar dia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuruni tangga menuju panggung besar itu. Puluhan mata mulai menatap gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan, tapi sayangnya dia tidak perduli seperti tadi.

"Kenichi- _kun_ ," panggil Reika saat Kenichi sudah berada di hadapannya. Iris coklatnya memandang khawatir pada temannya ketika merasakan perubahan _chakra_ -nya yang tidak beraturan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Hei! Kenapa membiarkan bocah ini berada di sini?!" teriak si pembawa acara pada bagian kemanan yang tidak becus bekerja. Berbondong-bondong ninja berlompatan untuk menuju ke panggung, menyiapkan jurus mereka selagi berada di udara. Kenichi berbalik, memunggungi Reika yang berada di belakangnya.

' _Sudah kubilang, bebaskan aku. Biar aku yang mengambil alih. Aku tidak masalah selalu menjadi pilihan terakhir.'_

' _...'_

' _Kuanggap itu sebagai iya. Hahahaha! Apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka? Membakar? Ah, aku lupa kau belum bisa menggunakannya. Kalau begitu...tsukuyomi?'_

Kenichi mendongak, membuat ninja-ninja itu langsung terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ nya, berjatuhan seperti buah yang sudah masak dari pohon, hanya tersisa beberapa yang masih bisa bertarung. Sontak saja hal ini membuat puluhan orang yang memenuhi ruangan itu berhamburan keluar, bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai terinjak akibat berdesak-desakkan. Tatapan Kenichi langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanan, tempat dimana laki-laki yang menjual temannya berada. Dia juga berhasil membuatnya berada dalam _genjutsu_ yang dia buat, tak akan ada satupun yang tidak menderita setelah apa yang mereka perbuat pada teman-temannya. Itu prinsipnya.

"Ups, sepertinya aku salah membawa barang," kepala Kenichi berputar ke arah sumber suara yang begitu dibencinya. Yoshimitsu yang hendak menyerang seketika melompat mudur, berdiri di sebuah balkon yang menjadi tempat dengan spot terbaik di ruangan itu. _Byakugan_ nya tentu sudah aktif saat melihat ada keributan yang terjadi, mengawasi kawan-kawannya yang tumbang satu persatu, dia cukup belajar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sama seperti kejadian itu, dia tidak bisa melupakan warna merah yang berasal dari iris bocah itu.

"Seharusnya aku membawamu, benar begitukan? Uchiha Sasuke _no musuko yo."_ tidak seperti kejadian terdahulu, Kenichi tidak akan terpengaruh dengan sebutan itu. Walaupun dengan berat hati dia membetulkan perkataan si brengsek Yoshimitsu, mungkin jika benar dirinya yang diincar setidaknya ketiga temannya tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Dia benar. Ini semua salahnya.

Reika menatap punggung Kenichi dengan wajah kagetnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika temannya ini adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke, mantan _missing-nin_ yang pernah berjuang bersama Hokage saat perang dunia ninja ketiga. Lalu jika Kenichi memang keturunan klan Uchiha, tapi kenapa dia memiliki nama Hyuuga yang tersemat di awal namanya? Dia bukanlah Kasumi yang memiliki pemikiran tajam yang bisa langsung membaca situasi, jadi jangan harapkan dia telah terlepas dari rasa bingungnya saat ini.

Kenichi tidak menanggapi, tapi hanya menatap tajam mata Yoshimitsu yang memang memiliki _byakugan_ seperti perkataan Kasumi. Memandanginya sengit karena baginya mata itu sangat tidak cocok terpasang di mata kecil laki-laki itu.

"Ya...sama seperti ayahmu, kalian datang disaat aku baru saja membawa buruan dengan embel-embel Hyuuga, mengacaukan tempat ini seperti sekarang," ujar Yoshimitsu sambil memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu? Kekasihmu?" dia terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kalian sangat mirip, tidak hanya wajah tapi kelakuan juga."

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau tahu betapa tidak berdayanya aku dengan sepasang _sharingan_ mu itu. Hei, mau kuberi penawaran menarik?" seakan tidak perduli karena berbicara sendiri, Yoshimitsu terus saja membuka mulutnya saat melihat pemuda itu melepaskan rantai yang mengekakng Reika. Menahannya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku bisa memberi tahumu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibumu. Tapi sebagai gantinya berikan matamu, aku sudah bosan dengan _byakugan_ ini," jika sebelumnya Kenichi selalu mengabaikan apa yang laki-laki itu katakan, namun untuk satu ini dia berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatiannya. Pupil matanya seketika mengecil, kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah Yoshimitsu yang menyeringai menang.

"Bagaimana? Tidak semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga Hinata di sini dan setelahnya."

.

.

.

"Oya...oya...siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" laki-laki itu tidak marah, tidak, dia malah tersenyum lebar sampai menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya saat melihat siapa yang merusak kediamannya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat bagaimana kesalnya wajah orang di hadapannya atas jawaban yang dia berikan. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat raut muka itu, terakhir sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu jika dia tidak salah hitung.

"Kau tahu siapa maksudku, Orochimaru!" masih saja tidak sopan seperti biasa.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan secara jelas bagaimana aku bisa tahu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," matanya sampai menyipit karena senyum lebarnya.

"Bedebah! Katakan padaku dimana gadis Hyuuga itu berada!" Sasuke langsung maju dengan sebilah pedang yang terarah langsung pada leher si ular. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kembali membunuh Orochimaru jika dia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Khukhukhu...aku tidak menyangka kau membutuhkan waktu selama ini. Hei, bagaimana keadaan wadahku? Kuharap dia sudah bisa kupakai sekarang," mata hitam Sasuke langsung berganti merah dengan mode _mangekyou_ , perkataan mantan gurunya sukses membuatnya berada pada emosi paling tinggi.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun!" Sasuke mendesis. Pria itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kemampuannya akan sia-sia jika dia terus bersama para Hyuuga, oleh karena itu sebaiknya kau membawanya kemari. Akan kubuat dia menjadi _shinobi_ terkuat yang pernah ada. Dengan beberapa syarat tentunya."

"Seperti aku menuruti kata-katamu, berhenti mengubah topik, Orochimaru! Katakan dimana dia sekarang!" Sasuke sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak menyiksa tawanannya ini.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tahu dimana dia bera–"

"Katakan padaku sekarang atau kubakar semua tabung-tabungmu itu!" ancam Sasuke. Orochimaru ternyata sangat cerdik dengan menutup kedua matanya untuk menghalangi Sasuke memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"Baik, baik. Kau menang, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Orochimaru mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, dia tahu murid kurang ajarnya ini akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan jika dia tidak buka mulut.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." Orochimaru sengaja membuat jeda untuk membuat lawan bicaranya didera penasaran hebat. Dan nampaknya dia memang berhasil, sebagian lehernya terbuka akibat gesekan dengan benda tajam itu.

"Dia..."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Dia mati. Hyuuga Hinata sudah mati lima belas tahun lalu."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yatta! Akhirnya saya bisa meyelesaikan chap ini. #mbakarmercon

Sebelum minna-san meriview chap ini, biarkan saya dulu. Kok kenichi lemah banget sih, lagian kenapa gak langsung nyusul reika aja drpd nungguin hide yang udah pasti selamat karena ditolong sama ninja medis? trus kasumi juga knp gak ngomong aja ke anbu suna jika orang yg disangka bandit ternyata punya byakugan? terakhir knp sasu baru nyamperin bang oro setelah tiga tahun tahu kalo ken itu anaknya? sudah, itu aja. kalo ada yg kurang bisa nambahin kok

Yah mau gmn lagi, tuntutan cerita. Maaf jika alasan ini mengecewakan.

Sebenarnya saya bermaksud buat kasumi aja yg diculik sama duo bandit, tp setelah membaca chap awal saya baru inget kalo ada chara OC unnamed yg bisa digunakan buat ngembangin cerita. Kalo penasaran siapa ortunya reika, dia anaknya yugao sama mr.x (masih bingung nentuin siapa bapaknya) hehehe

Terima kasih buat para readers-tachi yang sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan itu,

Jaa adios


End file.
